Finding Phantom
by Ant Crown
Summary: Another Prequel to ZK Chromedragozoid's Fic Zodiac Titans. Shadow is charged with recruiting Danny Phantom with help from Rukia and Ichigo of Bleach. Trouble is on the horizon as Vlad has teamed up with Aizen Sosuke and Dark Danny. Can our heroes do it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Neither I or ZK Chromedragozoid own Danny Phantom which is owned by Butch Hartman and Bleach is totally owned by Tite Kubo. Shadow and Ryan is under ZK's little thumb though.

News: I recently have become the owner of this fic. And you will expect that I'll give out what the following other mini crossovers were from.

I'm also Uploading chapters 11 of Heaven to Us and Chapter 2 of Power Rangers: Dragoon. Have a nice day.

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting of the Minds

* * *

Desmond stared at the large Casper High School building with narrowed eyes. Adjusting the strap of his backpack, he took in a deep breath. He looked to his left at his partners, "Ready?" 

(Ichijyo's full name is Ichijyo Desmond Amakusa Akuma. I'll call him Desmond to avoid confusion with Ichigo)

The boy with the orange hair nodded while the raven haired girl looked at the surrounding area apprehensively.

"The trace of supernatural energy is very high here," Rukia mentioned.

"No kidding," Ichigo agreed, "The atmosphere is really thick here."

Desmond nodded. Smart Brain's main HQ had sent orders to create an elite Superhero team and had given Desmond the names of the candidates. Desmond looked them over in earnest interest as he looked over their profiles. That was why Leo, Takada and Tazuka had been sent here to America with Desmond; to observe their targets in their natural environments. The operatives, Leo, Takada, Tazuka and Desmond, were allowed to seek help from others like the Spirit Detectives and the Shinigami of the Soul Society. Currently, Desmond was with two of the latter; Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki. Desmond was dressed in his black school uniform while Ichigo and Rukia wore their grey uniforms

"Remember to keep your stories straight," Desmond reminded, "We all transferred here from Japan. Our names are Desmond Amakusa, Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ruki continued, "We took part in an exchange program that will last for a month. Currently, we are living with one of your relatives."

Ichigo finished, "We've all known each other since we were kids and are best friends…"

"Very good," Desmond nodded.

"Amakusa-san," Rukia stated, "The only reason I'm going along with this is because, with the recent and multiple appearance of ghosts here, there is a possibility that one may descend into a Hollow."

"I understand," Desmond nodded, "That was why I asked you and Kurosaki-kun along."

Ichigo shrugged, "Whatever. Anything to get away from my insane dad."

"I understand the feeling of having an insane relative," Desmond replied. It was true though for Desmond that he had to live with several insane relatives back when he was younger, his sister being one of them. He tolerated them, but his patience did have its limits.

"By the way, why didn't you ask Ishida to come along?" Ichigo asked.

"Me and the Quincy have a…very complicated relationship."

"Well, what are you two waiting for?" Rukia asked, "Let's go."

The trio entered through the front doors, starting their mission.

"The first thing to do is to get our class schedules," Desmond pointed out, "It would be efficient if we all took the same classes as the target."

"Couldn't we just call him by his name?" Ichigo asked, "I mean, we do know who it is." Rukia nodded in agreement.

"Still, we can't alert him. With his…condition…he possesses the ability to sense spirits, Shinigami included. So we should be on our guard."

"Why should we be scared?" Ichigo snorted, "No one's gonna see me as a Shinigami."

"I doubt that Ichigo," Rukia spoke up, "Because of the existence of the Ghost Portal here, plus the appearance of ghosts, a lot of people have been exposed to a lot of supernatural and paranormal energy."

"Meaning…?"

"They can all see ghosts, Shinigami included," Desmond and Rukia answered.

The trio then saw that a blonde with a crew cut was beating up a smaller form with messy black hair. The fight was one sided as the child didn't seem to giving much of a fight.

Ichigo had seen and heard enough to tell if someone was getting bullied and stepped in…quite literally. He punched Dash in the face

"You know where I come from that is how we deal with guys like you." Ichigo told the teen in the Letterman jacket whom was busy rubbing his cheek.

"Sticking up for losers like Fenton must mean you're one yourself." The child in the letterman told him rubbing the back of his head furiously before walking away.

"Thanks but that normal for me." Said the kid as he got up and tidied himself up, "By the way, I'm-"

"Danny!" a girl dressed in black and purple Goth clothes called the boy. Ichigo, Desmond, and Rukia's eyes widened. "Come on! You'll be late!"

"Kay Sam!" Danny shouted back and turned to the trio, "Well, gotta run." And Danny did.

"Wasn't that…?" Ichigo began to ask.

"The target?" Desmond narrowed his eyes. "Yes…"

"I sensed something from him…felt almost ghost-like," Rukia added.

"No kidding, Danny Phantom is half ghost and half human; one of the two halfas in existence. The boy we just encountered was his human alter ego: Danny Fenton."

Ichigo looked at Danny's retreating form and just walked with his group again with his head held low. He recently had Rukia come back with Renji, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Hitsuguya, and Ayasegawa. It was shocking to say the least when she hauled Ichigo out of class to go and fight a Hollow to get his confidence back.

Soon afterward they met up with Desmond and well in a nutshell here in this town, the spirit pressure was unusually strong. In Karakura they only had a few 'blips' but here it was foggy. Ichigo was not back one hundred percent from his fight with those two Arrancar Hollows. He wasn't the same kind of guy who would go into a fight with full strength but now with the Vizards wanting him to join it was very hard to see the path that he once walked on.

"I do hope you realize that we will also be working with a Vizard as well," Desmond told them. Ichigo was shocked upon learning this. Desmond then continued, "He's not with the other Vizards, thankfully. He's with The Order…"

"Who is it?' Rukia asked. Desmond took out a photograph and passed it to the female Shinigami. It was a picture of a 15 year old boy with short pink hair and sea blue eyes.

"His name is Ryunosuke Kazama. However, he prefers to be called Ryan," Desmond said. "He was once a rogue spirit that got possessed by a Hollow and was trained by the Vizards to wield the powers of the Shinigami before he went on to control the powers of a Hollow. Quite impressive."

"You've seen him in action?" Rukia asked, intrigued that there was a Vizard in the vicinity. Desmond took out another picture. It was that of a muscular male figure dressed in black body armor with a flaming skull emblem within a circle on his chest. 4 chains extended from the symbol and went around his shoulders and hips to attach themselves just behind his back. His Hollow mask was black and faceless with red markings and horns just above where the eyes should be. He was holding a Zanpakuto.

"That is what he looks like in action. I witnessed him dispatch twenty Hollows with one blow." Rukia squinted her eyes as she stared at the picture closely,

"The mask looks different. Not like any normal Hollow mask."

"He had learnt how to manipulate the appearance of his mask after he became an apprentice of one of the legendary Kamen Riders, Takeshi Hongo, also known as Kamen Rider #1, the first to ever use the name Kamen Rider and beginning a legacy of similar heroes that came soon after." Desmond turned to Ichigo, "You seem silent, Kurosaki-kun."

"Do we have to work with a Vizard?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, we do. It was requested by The Order that we do. Fortunately, Phantom and Ryan have worked together. However, even though Ryan knows Danny's secret, the same cannot be said about Danny as he is still clueless about Ryan's secret identity," Desmond answered. "By the way, Ryan calls himself Kamen Rider Oni."

Ichigo nodded. He still wasn't comfortable with the Vizards. Ironically, Ichigo was one himself, sort of. Desmond understood Ichigo's pain of being a hybrid and decided not to push the Shinigami into trusting Ryan. Ichigo would learn to trust him on his own. The trio arrived in front of the administrations office and took out their letters before entering.

* * *

Danny, Sam and Tucker walked into class and sat down. Danny then winced as he felt an eraser hit him behind the head. He turned and Dash was whistling nonchalantly. Danny was half tempted to use his ghost powers but was interrupted in his thoughts by Mr. Lancer. 

"Class, we have some new students who have transferred here to the class," the teacher turned his attention to the door, "You three may come in." Ichigo, Desmond and Rukia entered and several students began mumbling. Dash glared at Ichigo and the Shinigami glared back. Dash caught the glare and gulped. Desmond smiled. Ichigo sure could be scarier than a Hollow.

"Class, these three are students that have transferred here from their respective schools in Japan." Rukia waved pleasantly, smiling brightly. Ichigo grunted and crossed his arms. Desmond gave off a charming smile that sent Paulina swooning. Desmond, Ichigo and Rukia sat down on empty seats that were conveniently placed near Danny and his friends.

Danny turned to whisper to Ichigo, "Thanks for the help with Dash." Ichigo smiled slightly,

"No problems, kid. I've always hated bullies."

Danny asked, "Say do you and your friends want to hang out during lunch?"

Ichigo was about to answer when Lancer yelled, "Mr. Fenton! Mr. Kurosaki! Pay attention!" They did and returned to their lesson.

Desmond was writing down notes when he noticed a crumpled up ball of paper hit him on the shoulder. He bent down and picked it off from the floor. He un-crumpled it and read it before turning to look at Paulina who winked at him. He placed the paper into his shirt pocket.

"Okay…"

Rukia looked at her textbook quizzically and scratched her head. She understood nearly nothing as her studies of human literature was second to none as her only references were merely manga and magazines. Sam looked at her and said, "Pretty confusing, huh?"

"My understanding of American literature is quite limited," Rukia replied.

"Don't worry. I can help you with that much." Sam replied with a small smirk.

Seeing that he was next to a guy and his friends were getting lucky with having some new friends, Tucker was about to open his mouth when Desmond glared at Tucker with a look saying 'Don't push it.'

* * *

It was soon lunch time and the kids were all gathered around the table as they were eating…who am I kidding…Sam and Rukia were eating while the others were trying to look at their food as edible. Rukia didn't give the food a second thought as she ate as Ichigo was looking with a wry look as he tried to look at his 'Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian' meal. 

"Come on Kurosaki-Kun eat up this stuff." Rukia told him as she took another bite of the 'turfwich' that gotten her a strange look from Ichigo who was about ready to skip his lunch. Desmond didn't give a look as he focused on the meal being another piece of food for him.

The next focus was on Danny who was mechanically eating his homemade lunch, which composed of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a juice box on the side. Tucker, on the other hand, stuffed himself with a cold pizza. They truly knew that the school was not a good place to eat meat at.

"So what kind of friends do you guys have back where you come from?" Danny asked their new friends as he took another bite.

"A hot headed kid, a mad scientist, a fortune teller, a big guy with muscles, a very weird silent studious guy, and a bubbly cheerleader type of person." Desmond told them as he tried to swallow his food down.

"That's all?" Danny asked with a cocked eyebrow

"Pretty much." Desmond told the Hybrid.

"Hi there Danny!" A pink haired kid with a Punisher t-shirt came in with a lunch box filled with ham sandwiches. Ichigo fought an urge to shout or just shun the new comer who he knew to be a Vizard but fought it down to a mere glare. He really didn't like the Vizards. It just didn't sit too well that some one would have a Hollow within them. It was just plain insane to think about it. If Desmond's info was wrong and he turned out to be a spy he would personally take the job of disposing him.

"Oh, Ichigo, Rukia, and Desmond this is Ryan." Danny stood up and introduced the newcomer.

"Yes…Indeed it is a great honor to meet you Ryan." Rukia piped up quite surprised after eating her sandwich that brought Ichigo's stomach back into focus as he still didn't have the heart to eat.

"The pleasure is all mine," Ryan said as he like a gentlemen kissed her hand. Ichigo glared at Ryan hatefully and Desmond was kind of taken aback by the sheer amounts of energy he was putting off.

_Ok, don't go after Rukia on Ichigo's watch_, Desmond told himself as he went to take another bite.

Danny saw the reaction on Ichigo's face clearly and decided before he lost a friend he would change the subject. "So does anybody know of that new Literature teacher that was supposed to teach us?"

"He's supposed to be a specialist in novels…please let it be Stephen King." Sam said trying to hope that whoever their new Lit teacher was he/she would be cool.

Just then Danny, Desmond, Ichigo, and Rukia sensed a ghost then it jumped few dozen more. A crash occurred as a ghost in overalls fell into (fortunately into Ichigo's plate) as it staggered. "Beware for I am the Box Ghost!" The ghost declared as Danny slapped his forehead.

"Why does God hate me?" Danny asked to the ceiling as a wall was destroyed as mantis-like beings with masks upon their faces and holes in their chests started attacking the students.

"GHOSTS!" one student screamed. Dash screamed like a little girl and hid under a table.

"That guy pretty much doesn't like any of us." Ichigo muttered as he pushed back and ran with the others as they went off to somewhere safe to change.

"Beware." Box Ghost said as he flew off and away.

Danny followed suit as well, as he went to the men's bathroom to change. "GOING GHOST!" Danny yelled out his battle cry to change from average Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom. White rings swept over his body, one up and one down, to complete the transformation. Black hair turned white, blue eyes turned green, and a white and red t-shirt with jeans turned into a black and white jumpsuit with a DP logo on his chest. He turned intangible and flew out.

* * *

Ryan hid himself well in one of the empty classrooms as purple and black flames enveloped his body. The flames dispersed and the pink haired punk rocker/goth was now Kamen Rider Oni.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia reached the janitor closet where they were almost ready to change completely when Desmond stopped them before they could change. 

"I think you guys might be going a little underdressed than you might think. I might suggest while you have your bodies inhabited by the soul candies that you might be more in use of masks." Desmond said holding out two simple black masks.

"Thanks, I knew we forgot something when I left the safe house." Ichigo told him with a smirk but turned quizzical.

"Wait a minute. Why two?"

"Oh you didn't know? Rukia recently got her Shinigami powers back." Desmond told Ichigo as Ichigo scowled. Once again something came underneath his nose as he didn't get his information on.

"Ok we've wasted enough time talking lets get out there do our jobs." Rukia told them as she stood there in her Shinigami uniform.

"PYON!" Rukia's body exclaimed as it jumped on Ichigo's back.

"Stop playing around Ichigo and get changed." Rukia told him as she put on her mask. "Get off!" Ichigo said as he took out a medallion that had a skull emblazoned on it as he touched it to his body and he jumped out of his own body. He got into one of his pockets and pulled out a small pill before popping it into his own body.

"Kon, no funny business with my body while I'm out disposing Hollows," said Ichigo to the mod soul now inhabiting his body. Kon saluted.

* * *

Danny and Oni were not having any fun as the fight was not in their favor and they were getting beaten back, badly. Whoever gained control of these things, they had a lot of Hollows to call upon. Danny was thrown to the ground by a slap from one with wings and he was thrown into a trench of his own making. 

"Owwww! Geeze what are these things?" Danny asked someone as he picked himself up again.

"They're called Hollows, Danny and boy I need a break." Oni told him as he stood with his back against Danny's. Oni shot out an ecto-flame but a Hollow dodged it. He called forth his Zanpakuto and was ready to dispose of these Hollows.

"Fools! You really expect to stop us?" One Holow mocked which, was a snakelike creature with wings and arms.

Then a voice rang out: "GETSUGA TENSHO!"(Moonfang Striking the Sky)

"What the..." A Hollow was started to ask as he was soon vaporized by the attack that left a huge gorge in the ground.

"Funny, I thought we could join the party?" Ichigo stated holding on to a large sword that was as large as he was with no hand guard…essentially it was more like a huge knife. Rukia stood next to him brandishing her much smaller katana-like Zanpakuto.

"More runts to play with?" one Hollow jeered.

"Oni, what are those guys?" Danny asked his friend.

"They're Shinigami, people who are specialists against Hollows and this guy with the larger sword is one of the most powerful Shinigami." Oni told Danny as he found his second wind and started cutting into the Hollows.

"Well, if they're with us we could use their help." Danny remarked as he took to the air as he fired off a wide spread of plasma blasts towards the hollows. Oni flew at the Hollows and began slicing off heads.

"RETREAT! Let's report back to the Master!" The Hollow who seemed to be the leader of them yelled as they open a portal back to the dimension they originate from. Soon after the battle the group of them set themselves down and had a small meeting of new people.

"So who are you guys and why are you guys wearing masks?" Danny asked them.

"Unfortunately we are not so blessed as to have your change of hair style and eyes Phantom and we don't have as well the luxury of having a mask like your friend here," Rukia told them politely. Ichigo sneered, looking directly at Oni.

"What's your problem?" Danny asked the tall red haired kid.

"Your friend here has something inside…" Ichigo started to say as he was soon stopped by Rukia's hand as he took a look at her that he knew it would not be wise to say anything more. "Listen, I'm going to leave you now but I would rather not think of any dark thoughts." Rukia and Ichigo took off to find Pyon and Kon leaving the duo of Danny and Oni to sort everything out.

Desmond was waiting in the shadows with both Kon and Pyon when Rukia and Ichigo showed up. The soul candies came out of their bodies before they entered them. Desmond glared.

"What was that about Ichigo?" Desmond demanded from his subordinate.

"They asked a question and I was being honest about it." Ichigo glared back.

"Well then you have to write the report and we have to meet his parents tomorrow." Desmond told them as he walked off.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were staying at Smart Brain's Safe house in the woods outside of Amity Park. It was a house built into a hill not so simple one at that considering it was one of Smart Brain's. Ichigo and Rukia were in their respected rooms, thankfully, separated from each other for once as they started working on their homework. It was the assignment given by Lancer in which it was agreed upon by the two to be one of the most tyrannical people they ever met. Paulina was a slut. There was little to compare between that and Orihime who was practically wearing her heart on her sleeve. She was a total air head compared to Orihime which pretty much said a lot since Orihime was second in the class. Dash…was, god, being some kind of wise guy and labeled as a 'Flash Thompson' clone. He was everything that a Hollow should have been and then some. He was a scum bag that obviously had empty room between his ears…He was no Chad…he was a Flash Thompson. 

Kwan, they had observed was the closest they could get to Chad without getting off topic with their comparison. He was a strong guy but that was where it ended…He should be with Danny's group.

Without a doubt, Valerie was the one they should look out for…She was the Ishida of the group alright, but she lacked his Quincy powers and the coolness he had. She was hot headed against the Ghosts especially Danny from what they've observed. Apparently Danny was tracking a ghost but ended up getting her father fired. She somehow came across some ghost hunting tech and started a one woman war against Danny.

Sam Manson, if they could compared her to anyone else they knew, they would have to probably say it was thankfully Rukia or Tatsuki. She was the earth that held Danny to ground, to let him see what was going on, even if he didn't want to. Sam was a true friend and Ichigo and Rukia were just happy to meet someone who could fit in to there little circle of friends.

Tucker Foley, if anyone truly fit Keigo role that would be him. He was a complete idiot around girls and thankfully he was no where near Orihime or Matsumoto which may start a problem. He was bad as Keigo but thankfully he was a tech man and was a good friend to Danny. Ichigo would just love to have Tucker as a Foreign Exchange Student any time.

Danny, according to Ichigo, was similar to Peter Parker in almost every way. He got the short end of the stick but didn't really have a reason like Peter but he was more stubborn to not give up in a fight. Danny could use much better lines but that was beside the point. They were more alike than anybody that they had ever met.

As they finished their reports for their assessment of Danny's friends/acquaintances, Ichigo collected the papers and headed for Desmond's room to submit their reports. Tomorrow it was planned that they would talk to Danny's Parents.

One problem though…Desmond wasn't in……..

* * *

A figure in the night leaped from building to building in a fast and furious action. He was a true shadow that quickly darted from building to building in a fast pace that was not humanly possible. 

Desmond liked it this way but this was not his mission to not be noticed but to test Danny in how well he could take someone like him.

The best way to do this was to go into his more…roguish alter ego, Red-X. He quickly spotted a jewellery store on fifth and main where he decided to get the attention of Danny.

He quickly used his fist to break open the window. It wasn't usually a good use of the identity but for right now he was to get the attention of Danny Phantom.

The alarm went off and sounded as he made gestures to grab the merchandise. It was to act out the part as a thief, though he did not intend to get arrested.

* * *

Danny was in his ghost mode and going out on patrol. Though he had defeated Pariah Dark and considered a hero by most of Amity Park, a small part of the citizens still believed him as a menace, his parents and Valerie being an example. It was ironic that those who hated Danny Phantom, were close to Danny Fenton and vice versa, since Paulina was in love with Danny Phantom and treated Danny Fenton like dirt. 

He heard an alarm sound and it was coming from the same jewellery store in which he had faced the ghosts controlled by Freakshow those many months ago. His ghost sense wasn't going off, so it had to be a normal thief. However, as Amity Park's self proclaimed protector, he was going to check it out and flew down to investigate.

He phased through the wall and to his surprise he saw a figure in an all black costume and wearing a black tattered cape leaning against the wall and staring right at him. The figure was male as he could painfully see and wore grey gloves with red X's. The X's were also on his chest and white skull mask. It was as if the thief had been waiting for him.

"Danny Phantom, I presume?" Red-X inquired, "Also known as the infamous Inviso-Bill." He snickered.

Danny hated that label and glared, eyes glowing bright green. He said, "Okay, drop whatever it is you're doing and nobody gets hurt!"

"Hm…choices, choices," Red-X stood up straight, "I think not. And by the way kid," Red-X leapt over the halfa, "The name's Red-X!" he grabbed his bag of loot and took off out of the window.

"Stop!" Danny shouted as he flew after X.

* * *

Red-X leapt from rooftop to rooftop as he made his escape. He looked over his shoulder and smiled under his mask. Danny was giving chase and flying quite quickly to get to him. 

"Time to take it up a notch!" Red-X announced as he leapt off the last building he landed on and flew straight into the air. Danny was shocked. This guy may not have been a ghost, but he could fly. Danny decided to pick up speed, turning his legs into a ghostly wisp and gave chase, going much faster.

Red-X smiled. Danny was persistent. Perfect. Danny's pursuing skills were excellent. He even followed X by phasing through a building after him, scaring the pants off the occupant.

This game of cat and mouse was over, time for a dog fight.

Red-X suddenly turned and fired a blast of red Xinothium energy at Danny. Danny got hit in the chest and slammed right into a wall in an alley. Pitiful, his reflexes weren't that good. Red-X then flew straight at Danny and aimed a punch at his chest. Danny saw this and immediately went intangible, allowing X to phase through him. Knowing he would crash into the wall, Red-X's body turned into a black silhouette and he melded into the shadows. Danny tried to look for him but to no avail as he floated in the dark alleyway.

Suddenly, a pair of black arms grabbed Danny by the shoulders. "Gotcha kid!" Red-X yelled mockingly as he flew up with Danny in his grasp. Danny swung his head back and slammed the back of his head into X's masked face. The thief let go and rubbed his sore face. "Nicely done," he complimented, "But you have to do better than that."

"Who are you?" Danny demanded, "And why do you have ghost powers when you're not?"

Red-X shook his head, "My dear Phantom," he pointed to his chest, "I told you my name is Red-X…If I wanted you to know who I was, I wouldn't be wearing a mask now, would I? And my powers maybe similar to those of a ghosts, but they're not!" he surprised Danny by producing an X-blade and throwing it at him. Danny dodged but the blade swiped his shoulder. Danny flinched.

"That hurt!" Danny exclaimed.

"You have a way of stating the obvious, kid," Red-X told him, "Xinothium is quite unstable and because of that it can hurt ghosts."

Danny shot out a green ecto-blast but Red-X dodged it by flying out of the way.

"You need a lot of target practice, kid," Red-X taunted, pointing to the red X on his chest, "X marks the spot." Danny, getting angry, powered up a large ecto-blast and threw it at X. X merely remained where he floated before he produced a black shadow shield. He then redirected the force of the blast back at Danny. Danny's eyes widened as he got caught by the blast and was sent crashing onto the top of a building. He soon fell unconscious and reverted back to human form. Red-X landed next to him and sighed.

"How you survived this long is beyond me," Desmond took off his mask and placed his hand on Danny's chest, healing all of the halfa's injuries. He then put his mask back on and flew away. Danny would soon wake up and bear a grudge against Red-X.

* * *

The next day, since the school was closed for repairs, Desmond, Ichigo, and Rukia went to meet up with Danny at his house to hang out with him and his friends. The trio stood in front of the large "Fenton Works" building. 

Desmond was wearing a black turtle neck and black trench coat with matching pants. Ichigo was wearing a pair of jeans with a t-shirt with a 'Ghostbusters' logo emblazoned on it. Rukia was wearing a black shirt and black jeans (she was suggested to wear this to fit in better with Sam)

"And I thought my Dad was insane." Ichigo muttered as he shook his head. (To ZK: His dad is pretty sane just puts up a large act to make it seem like he was just insane. He's actually a Captain Level Shinigami who's good friends with 'Hat n' Clogs')

"Why do you say that Ichigo?" Rukia asked him.

"My dad acts overemotional. These guys make him look 'Sane'. My dad never went and put something like that." Ichigo said pointing to the saucer like device on top of the building.

"You mean that's…" Rukia started to say as a mass of orange came bursting through the door and cried out, "GHOSTS!" with metal gloves on him.

Rukia hid behind Ichigo as the mass flew out like a bat out of Hell. Ichigo saw her give out small 'eek' but unlike the insensitive facade he put on he let her stay behind him as he smirked a little feeling a little more comfortable.

"I'm so sorry about Jack." A woman dressed in a turquoise jumpsuit said as she welcomed the trio. "He's been acting up more than usual these days since that attack of Hollows came."

"Hollows?" Desmond asked truly curious about how people who mainly dealt with ghosts could find out about Hollows. The attacks were only recent. Then again, news travelled fast and these two were Amity Park's local ghost hunters, so they must've done some research. Where they got the research material was a mystery itself.

"Ghosts around here never get to that stage because of the fact that they all go back to the Ghost Zone while if you leave a ghost outside for too long they become a Hollow faster than normal." She told them very calmly.

Rukia suppressed to the best of her ability to bow before the woman before her who just explained everything that she was ever taught in about a few seconds time. It took her almost a little over a quarter of a century to get that through her mind.

Ichigo was blown off his feet at the facts that should have been present to why the ghosts here that have been 'haunting' (for lack of a better word) have not been turning into Hollows.

"Oh by the way my name is Maddie Fenton." She introduced herself.

"Desmond."

"Ichigo."

"Rukia."

The Three introduced themselves as they were let in.

"Ah Danny told me about you. Are you here to meet him?" She asked as she went inside the kitchen.

"Uh yes…" Desmond told her totally shaken that Danny's mother was actually calm in comparison to Jack who they missed on the way.

"He's over at the park with his friends." Maddie told them. "Oh, anybody for some juice?"

"No thank you Mrs. Fenton, we have to get to the park." Ichigo said to her.

"It was nice to finally meet you," Desmond bowed his head.

"I think I would like some juice," Rukia spoke up until she caught the glare of her male comrades, "But we need to be going now."

The trio then bowed and left the house, saying bye before they did. Maddie smiled.

"It's nice that Danny has more friends now."

"But there's something off about them," Jack said suspiciously.

"Jack, not everyone Danny knows is a ghost."

"THAT'S what they want you to think!"

Jazz had heard everything and shook her head, groaning.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Neither I or ZK Chromedragozoid own Danny Phantom which is owned by Butch Hartman and Bleach is totally owned by Tite Kubo. Shadow and Ryan is under ZK's little thumb though. Resonik is mine. The concept of the Mask is whoever owns the Jackie Chan Adventures is their's. Pioneer owns Zinv and Kazuki Yougsta.

* * *

Chapter 2: Darkness Returns

* * *

Meanwhile in Wisconsin… 

A man in a black Armani suit sat on his small throne looking at the army that was displayed before him. They were a collection of his creations, allies, Hollows and Arrancars.

To his side was a man with white messy hair with a face that almost resembled a snake. He wore mostly a white kimono with his Zanpakuto poking out of his clothes. He seemed to be overtly happy for some reason that gave the man in Armani shivers every time he looked at him.

The Hollow soon reported to the snake like man and the man in Armani. "The duo that fought against us, their strength was nothing more compared to the vice captains, except for the Vizard that attacked us which we have no idea yet, but we were attacked by the Shinigami…"

"How did those Japanese fools find out about us?" the man in Armani wondered aloud as he looked to his ally he was forced to accept.

"Don't look at me Vlad. I'm not apart of those fools." The snaky looking man told his fellow ally. "Describe the Shinigami."

"One was a tall for a Shinigami with red hair…" The Hollow started to say but was interrupted.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…I wonder what brought him and that little girlfriend of his to your 'test subject'?" The man in white asked Vlad.

"Hmmm…I think we could use this to our advantage…Danny has a friend that has been hanging on to him and the girl that this Ichigo is with…" Vlad told his ally.

"What is that word in your language?" The man in white asked. "Subterfuge? But we should tread carefully to avoid the wrath of Ichigo's girlfriend's brother."

"Why should we worry about that Gin?"

* * *

Amity Park, Park (Strange isn't it?) 

The Limo pulled in as the three stepped out and tried to look for Danny and his friends, who were sitting underneath a tree looking over their books. Apparently school was a harsh mistress to those who couldn't escape yet.

There was a sudden winced feeling when Ichigo and Rukia saw this as they remembered that they had something of that nature to do as well. Desmond didn't really see it as he grabbed his guitar out of the car. If they were going to hang out with Danny, they might as well get comfortable.

(A/N Ant: Music Selection is the Theme to 'Angel')

Someone around started playing a violin but with a sound that was mournful. For some unknown reason…Desmond started providing the guitar part of the song like it blended well with it or it just belonged to the song.

When it was finished the two had gathered a crowd. People were cheering and at least some underwear signed with a note saying 'I'll see you sometime lover boy…Paullina." That ended up on top of Desmond's head. He rolled his eyes and groaned.

If looks could kill a man, Desmond was dead already by Danny. Danny was glaring at Desmond. Sam sighed.

Rukia picked up on this and smiled evilly…out of the times she had ever seen this sort of situation was from magazines. She should have realized that this wasn't one of her better ideas.

Ichigo just took a breath and looked at the text that Danny was studying, which was on the Americans' discovery of Japan. He looked curiously at the book which pretty much said what had happened, except for a few minor details here and there.

"You know this could be a lot easier if someone could help you a bit." Ichigo said sitting on next to Danny.

"You know we are all here." Sam spoke up as Rukia sat beside her.

"I could use some help trying to teach Rukia some things about America." Ichigo told her casually as Rukia walked over and knocked Ichigo's head.

"Hmm…Maybe I can use that as a good motivational device." Sam mused aloud as she smiled evilly at Danny.

"Ichigo why couldn't you do that when she was out of range?" Danny asked his new found friend.

"Gawd, RUKIA YOU BITCH!" Ichigo yelled as he got up and shook his fist as she was smiling with her dumb smile.

"Boy I could use some popcorn right now…" Desmond muttered as he watched the scene.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Outskirts of Amity Park 

"Ah yes, it is almost completed…after all this time. I'll be able to cause the breakdown that my younger counter part shall suffer so that I'll come to pass." A voice dripped in malice mused as he watched as his minions continued their work.

Yes, Dan or Dark Danny Phantom was back and he wasn't going to take his younger self lightly this time. He built a machine that could do what he hoped: cause the mental break down that Danny would suffer. He was dressed in his white and black costume that swelled with evil with his white hair that was stalked upwards in flames.

"Yes it's almost time….Ach!" He gasped as he felt that something was being ripped out of him.

* * *

Back at the Park… 

After listening the alterations that took about ten minutes and one bag of popcorn brought by a guy who listened to the plea of Desmond, it was time for study again as the group took out their literature books to read 'The Tell Tale Heart' by Edgar Allen Poe for their short story assignment and for their novel assignments. It was 'Hamlet' by William Shakespeare to the disappointment of Sam and the somewhat satisfaction of Ichigo.

The man that was looking at the group, and had given Desmond the popcorn, was a man with slicked back black hair. He had brown eyes and was wearing a black business suit and slacks.

He amused himself as he watched Rukia as she tried her best to understand the material and language that Shakespeare used. Ichigo looked over her shoulder and told her what each one meant as she grew to learn what the phrases meant.

Danny was having a harder time with it, considering how much he didn't pay attention to class for lack of sleep he had fighting ghosts the night before. Sam was helping him out though as she helped 'translate' what phrases meant what.

Tucker was focusing on his math as the others were busy expanding their minds.

Then Ryan once again showed up as he took notice of the new comer who was busy amusing himself at the display of this new development.

"Say who's that guy?" Ryan asked the group bringing them out of their focus of their studies to the man in black.

"Who me? I'm just a guy looking at such great students, although today is a weekend." The man in black said as he patted his violin case.

"Could you please move to someplace else…you might be some kind of…"

"Oh, alright. Oh by the way…That Hamlet assignment is due on Monday." He told them as he moved himself to another location…preferably a football field, away with a pair of binoculars.

As that mystery guy left, a dumb stupor fell across the faces of the group. That guy must have been the new teacher that assigned them that.

The group was put of their stupor when a large amount of spiritual pressure with a unique signature came. It wasn't some kind of Hollow though it was very familiar to Danny. It was a feeling that Danny would rather forget about.

"Not him… anybody but him…" Danny said quivering in fear.

Ichigo, Rukia and Ryan also picked it up as well…It was definitely similar to Danny but it was like a dark shroud of evil wrapped in malice.

"What the hell?" Ichigo questioned as Sam and Tucker stood with Danny. Ichigo only faced with his 'dark side' only once and he had gotten lucky.

Ryan felt it must have been that monster that came around a few months ago and almost destroyed the town.

Rukia was in disbelief as she felt it…It was a bad spirit but it should not have been able to become this bad without becoming a Hollow but then again, like Mrs. Fenton told them, the ghost here are 'safe' from becoming Hollows because of the Ghost Zone.

Desmond was passive and cool…This thing wasn't scaring him by any right. After fighting mirror monsters, this was just another thing that could be taken down.

"Well hello my goody-two-shoes self." Dan told his younger self as he came to a stop in the air. "Why don't you introduce me to your new friends so I can recall when I kill them?"

"Ichigo, Desmond, Ryan, Rukia, Sam, Tucker…Get out of here." Danny told his friends as he proceeded to power up with his eyes glowing.

His six friends took his advice (although some of the others left to change) and soon it was only Dan and Danny alone.

In a flash of light Danny became his alter ego and got into a battle ready position.

"How did you get out of the Clockwork's possession?"

"I didn't sit and pout in that thermos you stuck me in. I found all sorts of new tricks and wanted to show you when I came back to finish what I started." Dan told his younger counterpart.

"Too bad we're here." A voice called out as Oni appeared with Ichigo and Rukia, who were in their Shinigami uniforms and masks on.

"My, my aren't we brave? But this is a private party." Dan told the newcomers in mock surprise.

"Did someone say 'party'?" Someone said in a gravely peppy voice.

"Now this is getting ridiculous…I'm here and Danny calls in four others?" Dan asked aloud with a bored face.

"We didn't get called in…We're here for your burial." Ichigo stated as he unsheathed Zangetsu.

"I'm a little surprised that you didn't hear about me," Oni pouted as he used his vision to locate the mysterious newcomer. Whoever it was, he hid his spirit pressure well.

"Me…I just came for the enjoyment of seeing you my dear evil one become a Hollow." The voice said as Dan Phantom looked in shock on his face as he tried to shake off the feeling that this guy had looked into his soul. "You are afraid of going back those weeks ago that you didn't even know what was going on with you. You see, as a ghost who has unfinished business, you start thinking malevolent thoughts that will lead you to your down fall. Now, you are at a point in which that won't work and you are becoming something that is a hideous stain on your soul."

"Who are you?" Dan asked with an angry glare towards the voice.

"Me…I'm a Demon but one who's not afraid of you," said the owner of the voice, coming out behind a tree wearing black clothes that was composed of combat boots, black jeans, two holsters with guns and bullets, two ammo belts that had various capsules, and a large sword on his back with a katanas on both hips. He wore a black shirt underneath the ammo belts and a feather duster but what really was the thing that set him off was his face. His face was white with two lighting bolts on the sides of his cheeks; his fangs curved outwards and he had amber eyes that were clear with conviction. "The name's Resonik, Bitch!"

"Never heard of you." Dan told the demon.

"Like I said…I'm just here to hear your plan that is so great and to see become a problem that I'm here to solve." Resonik told him as he reached for his desert eagles with specially designed bullets underneath his coat.

"Well, let's get this party started….Dark Phantom Robo…Activate and kill the citizens of Amity Park starting with Sam Manson." Dan said into a wrist mechanism on his wrist as a robot similar to Technus' body when he first manifested came out with a bluish sheen.

"You guys take down Dan…I'm going Robot Hunting." Resonik told them vanishing from sight in an instant.

"He'll not succeed…But as for you…Let's play..." Dan told the small group as he fired a ecto-blast.

They soon split up and took defensive positions.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo's Zangetsu fired a streak of energy towards Dan who put up a ecto-shield, which broke on impact.

Dan growled in anger at such a feat…Never before has anyone broken it besides Danny with the Ghostly Wail.

"You are going to pay for that boy."

"My turn….Sodeno Shirayuki (Sleeve of White Snow)." Rukia told the boys as she said her shi kai release on her zanpaktou and it changed into a sword that appeared to be the same as the sealed form but it was white…pure white with a oval like kanj on the hiltand a white ribbon.

"Pretty…but useless." Dan remarked as he fired another ecto-blast at her, which Ichigo promptly stopped.

"Baka, I didn't need your help." Rukia told Ichigo as she used a 'shupo' and appeared underneath Dan and slashed with Sodeno Shirayuki in a circle and got off it as she said her attack "Tsukshiro (Pale Moon)!"

A pillar of white light shone as Dan was feeling…_COLD!_ He then took notice of the ice that was forming and flew out of the perimeter of the attack.

"That was cold you bitch!" Dan told her as he didn't notice the attack from behind him from Ryan and his sword until he dodged left…"Nice try fool but I'm still one step ahead."

Dan didn't notice the slim form of Danny as he fired two ecto-blasts to Dan's back. "Two bad you weren't two steps ahead."

* * *

Downtown 

One might say that having a ghost destroying the city was a cause for alarm…Amity Park was to a point that it would be a common occurrence.

This was not one of those times…The Robot smashed cars and buildings.

On top of city hall, Resonik awaited the beast of technology.

"I wish I could change my mind but I'm the only one who can lessen the damage that is being done." Resonik said to himself as he focused his mind on summoning... "I summon from twin worlds: Kazuki Yotsuka and his counterpart Zinv."

From the ground a seal appeared. It was a circle that was decorated with six other circles on it that had a symbol that was in the design that had a side ways bracket intersected by an upside-down 'y'.

Up from that seal a large mecha surfaced. It was a grayish color builtto like like a heavy armoredsamurai with green jewels in its armor and a red jewel in its golden breast plate. Gold streams linked outside the mecha to it with one connecting to its mouth region and head region where there was only one eye aperture. What also separated it from other mecha was the long pony tail on the end. On its abdomenthe insignia it borewas the same as the seal where it was summoned from.

"Ok can anybody tell me why I was brought out of training?" A young teenage voice broadcasted from the vessel.

"Uh…I'm Resonik and I summoned you to conduct battle against this other robot to keep the insurance cost down and your time here will last for only six hours at least." Resonik told the young pilot.

"Mitzuki is going to shoot me." The voice groaned as he took his position and skated quickly to the enemy robot. With a quick movement he grabbed the head of the robot and he started crushing it… while one hand was still on its head while all parts of the robot were slowly being crushed.

Soon what was left of Dan's weapon was nothing more than a pile of scrap metal.

"Say, go to these coordinates and I'll meet you there later." Resonik told the robot as he dashed off to go and help out against Dan.

* * *

Back at the Park… 

The group had Dan down. He was covered on all sides unable to get up unless he wanted to get cut.

"Nice to see someone like you get trashed after all the evil you did." Danny remarked as he charged his hand.

"Don't you mean 'you were going to do'?" Dan spat back. you stop doing that?" Danny yelled out of frustration.

"I used...Ack…." Dan was going to say when he had an attack again but this time he started to develop a hole in his torso. He had gotten a little larger about to where he was around seven feet tall. His costume became tattered and battle ridden. A white mask appeared on his face and it looked skeletal in appearance while he retained his glowing red eyes.

In an unrecognizable voice he spoke in a deeper one enriched with malice that made Ichigo remember Byakuya and The Grandfisher Hollow. Compared to Dan, he made the twolook like school girls.

"Dammit, I'm late." Resonik said to himself as he arrived and took out his Desert Eagles and loaded two clips withbullets that hadcrimson tips

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Don't you know guns won't harm something like me?" The new Hollow Dan asked Resonik as the other took aim with both pistols.

"Of course…they're regular Desert Eagles…I'm using a different payload though…" Resonik told him as he open fire with both guns as it fired what appeared to be electrical in nature that hit Dan with good results.

"Arrrr." Dan growled as a light shown from above as Danny tried to fly up and catch the now overly versatile and powerful Hollow but was stopped by its light.

"You can't follow him Phantom…He's a part of the Hollows now." Rukia told him as Resonik put away his pistols.

"You kids head home…I've got to make some plans." Resonik said as he disappeared into shadow once more.

That left an odd silence fell across the small group as they couldn't figure out why a demon would get involved and the new threat that a Hollow Dan would make.

* * *

Later that afternoon…At the Safe house 

Rukia and Ichigo were sitting on a couch in the living room with Desmond as they told of the events of what happened. Desmond wasn't expecting the arrival of this evil version of Danny much less him being a Hollow.

What really threw him was a Demon that was helping them out with the armory on him. It was unusual to have a demon even on the side of light; except for maybe himself, a vampire in Toronto and a guy in Los Angeles who was a vampire imbued with a soul.

"So there was a demon involved…and what I've seen on the news it summoned a large robot with what looked like telekinesis." Desmond mused. "But what's really throwing me for a loop was the fact that he used guns and actually harmed him."

"Why does that surprise you?" Rukia asked as she looked up from her drawing of a chappie.

"Usually a Demon relies on his own power not on the devices he does own…but what I'm really wanted to find out is why an Oni mask Demon would want to help good or much less summon heroes." Desmond told thembefore hedrew in a breath. "Oni mask demons were demons that had been sealed into masks by Japanese wizards to seal their power unless one puts one onhis/her face, the wearer then slowly looses their control and gives in to the power of the mask. They had the power to summon powerful ninjas called Shadowkahn except for this mask which puzzles me more. There were ten masks in all but I need to do some research on this to give you guys complete information."

"So other than finding all this out we have to deal with a Vizard, a Halfa who I'm finding to be a pretty decent guy, a trigger happy ghost hunter who has it out for one very likeable Halfa and might target Shinigami, Hollows, who has control over the hollows and this fusion of powers of a Hollow and an evil version of the Halfa thatI like…We're going to deal with all that?" Ichigo asked then it became a rant.

"Yes very much so. Although, we still have me yet I haven't been much help lately." Desmond told them as he went off to get changed for the evening. "I'm going to be heading out for tonight so you guys can head back into town."

"Where should we go Ichigo?" Rukia asked him as she went to get her jacket.

"I want to get a different opinion from Valerie. Smart Brain wants her and I want to know why a trigger happy person like her who doesn't understand ghosts needs to be with them." Ichigo told her as he grabbed his jacket.

* * *

The Amity Park History Museum 

Once more in the costume of Red-X, Desmond headed over to the Museum to go and get a book and to have Danny come after him. On his way, he began thinking.

He wanted to see a little more of his potential and see if he can force him back and surprise him a little more. He disabled the security system and made his way down to the offices where someone should have a book on Japanese Demonology.

He found what he was looking for and then headed for a random jewel that was practically worthless to anyone and awaited the coming of Danny, who arrived just shortly after.

"What're you doing here?' Danny demanded from Red-X. Red-X just shrugged dejectedly…_He's going to need more training…Thank God we have Genkai on our payroll._

"I'm a thief, kid," Red-X crossed his arms, "I came here to Amity Park Museum to steal something…something powerful."

"Well, you're not getting it!" Danny flew at X. Of course, X avoided Danny's air born tackle by melding with the shadows on the floor, causing Danny to smash into a display case. The museum's alarm should have blared, but it was…quiet. "Huh, where are the alarms?"

Red-X reappeared, "I disarmed the security system before I snuck in, just in case I ran into you, kid," Red-X yawned, "All I had to do was wait until you saw me sneak in so that we could talk face to face."

Danny floated up and narrowed his eyes at X, "About what?" Danny was suspicious of the thief in the white skull mask, but at least he could get some answers.

"You see…Phantom was it? Well…let's just say I've been…observing you."

"You mean stalking me."

"Stalk, observe, watch…whatever you may call it kid," Red-X leaned against a wall and produced an X-Blade, "You have a somewhat bad reputation and I can help you with that, kid."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Danny dismissed, "I don't associate with criminals."

"Criminal? Me?" Red-X said mockingly, "Kid, I'm may be a criminal, but I'm not a threat," Red-X leapt up and flipped, standing on the ceiling like he was standing on the floor, "Just a guy looking for thrills, harmless fun, and what better fun than taking what he wants."

"Well, I'm still taking you down," Danny powered up an ecto-blast, but Red-X shot out a glob of Xinothium that coated both of Danny's hands and legs. "Hey!"

"Like I said kid," Red-X said as he landed back on the ground, "Xinothium is an unstable compound. You can't even phase out of it." Danny turned intangible, proving X's point, "See what I mean?"

"What do you want?" Danny asked again.

"Just looking out for number one," Red-X answered as he walked up to Danny. Danny tensed up since Red-X's skull mask reminded him of the ones those Hollow things wore. "Nothing more, nothing less," Red-X balanced the X-Blade on his index finger. "So do yourself a favor and stay out of my way kid," With a flick of his wrist, he cut off the Xinothium coating Danny's hands and legs, "Later!" Red-X saluted and turns to disappear when Danny stood up with his aura glowing very bright green.

"Not this time!" Danny yelled as ectoplasmic energies gathered in his hand then stretched three feet before stopping. It then solidified into a dark green blade that at the tip split into a strange end that looked almost like a flame. The hilt of it was decorated with black and Green jewels with his insignia on the hand guard. "I'm bringing you in."

Suffice to say, Red-X looked to Danny with a wide eyed expression under his mask. Danny must have figured that a zanpakuto was an extension of a Shinigami's spirit energy when it was actually their soul's blade and he decided to make one himself…too bad it was still only in its sealed form.

Danny charged Red-X with all the speed he could muster but was unable to stop Red-X again who sidestepped and knocked Danny down with a swift chop to the back.

"Like I said; 'Later' loser." Red-X told Danny as he then disappeared.

"Dang it!" Danny cursed. "He got away again!"

"Did I kid?" Red-X taunted as he reappeared Danny before kicking him in the back, "Catch me if you can!" he flew up and phased through the ceiling. Danny picked himself up and went after the thief.

Red-X flew through the night's sky. He looked over his shoulder and smirked as Danny gave chase. "So…he's chasing me. Good." He looked forward, "Now for the next test." X turned around and fired shadow blasts and X-blasts at Danny in tandem. Danny dodged each and every blast, countering with his own ecto-blasts.

"Is that the best you got?" Red-X taunted, "You couldn't hit the broad side of a ghost dragon!" Danny blasted again and missed, "Hurry, hurry, hurry! X marks the spot kid!" This got Danny mad and the halfa flew faster, tackling Red-X in the air. They phased right through a billboard and landed on top of a roof. They faced each other.

"Okay, give back what you took and I'll drop you off at the police," Danny said.

Red-X took out the book and looked back and forth between it and Danny. He replaced the book into his cape, "Pass," and then fired an X-blast. Danny learnt his lesson and dodged it, knowing how much damage it could cause. Danny delivered a flying kick into Red-X's midsection before delivering an uppercut. Red-X grabbed Danny's arm and executed a jumping heel kick into Danny's chin before elbowing him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Danny produced the ecto-blade again and held it in front of him. Red-X, intrigued, extended his hand and produced an X-blade before lacing it with shadow energy that solidified into a sharp black sword. Danny charged and Red-X did too, only to be interrupted by a pink ecto-blast. Danny looked up and saw Valerie, clad in her upgraded black and red ghost hunting suit, riding her glider.

"Okay ghost kid, this time I won't miss!" she aimed and was about to fire, only to have an X-blade knock her weapon out of her hands. She glared down and saw Red-X. "Okay! Who are you?"

"If I wanted you to know that, would I be wearing a mask?" he countered. He fired an X-blast at Val, hitting her glider. She crashed down on the roof. The glider shrank into her suit as she pulled out a few anti-ghost bombs and threw them at X.

"That'll teach you!" Val yelled.

"Will it?" Red-X threw several globs of Xinothium at the bombs, covering them. The bombs short circuited and became duds. Valerie gasped.

"What did you do?"

"This!" he threw his X-tapes at her, pinning her arms to her sides and legs together. The tape then shocked her with electricity, knocking her out. She fell to the ground. "Now that that's taken car-Oof!" He got knocked down by Danny. Danny grabbed X's mask, but the thief smacked the halfa's hand away.

"No touching the mask!" he phased through the roof and flew up behind Danny, knocking him down with a sucker punch. Danny did a sweep kick under X, but X jumped over it. Red-X remained in the air and narrowed his eyes at Danny. "Y'know kid, you got a lot of potential."

"Thanks, but no thanks!" Danny shot an ecto-blast and Red-X turned into shadows, allowing the blast to pass through him.

"Of course, you still haven't figured THAT out," Red-X mocked, taking out an X-bomb, "Later!" he threw it down and there was bright red flash. Danny shielded his eyes and Red-X was gone. Danny sighed and went over to Valerie, whose suit had deactivated. He picked her up and flew into the air.

Desmond took off his mask and watched as Danny flew away, "Soon Danny…very soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Neither I or ZK Chromedragozoid own Danny Phantom which is owned by Butch Hartman and Bleach is totally owned by Tite Kubo. Shadow and Ryan is under ZK's little thumb though. Resonik is mine. The concept of the Mask is whoever owns the Jackie Chan Adventures is their's.

* * *

Chapter 3: Dating, Fighting, and Ms. Gray

* * *

(The Gray's residence)

Valerie Gray used to be an A-lister who was part of the most popular kids in her school.

Then, one day she had it all taken from her.

Danny was tracking a ghost dog. It was a big dog that floated in from the Ghost Zone and was only trying to find its toy. Because of the destruction it caused, Valerie's father had been fired and they had to move to an apartment building.

She had help from a 'mysterious source' (Vlad Masters/Plasmius) and received a suit and gear to hunt ghosts. Nowadays, she can 'will' her suit on and several other things.

Ever since Vlad Masters had taken over Axion Labs, her father got her job back. Things were going pretty well for Valerie, but she still continued to hunt ghosts.

The ghost hunting put a strain on her and Danny's relationship as she had chosen to continue hunting ghosts, despite her feelings for Danny. Ironically, the object of her affection (Danny Fenton) was also the object of her hatred (Danny Phantom).

There was a knock at the door when Mr. Gray got off from his seat and went to see who would be knocking on his door this evening.

"Yes." He asked the pair of Ichigo and Rukia.

"Hi I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and this is Rukia Kuchiki, we're the foreign exchange students that have the same class as your daughter," Ichigo told the man with his dry voice. "We're here to talk to her."

"Nice to see she has met some more friends," Mr. Gray told the two as they were ushered in as Gray gestured to the couch, "I'll get Valerie here soon for you."

"Are you sure Ichigo you want to do this?" Rukia asked Ichigo.

"Were here to recruit people into Smart Brain Corporation…it's better if we can find out more about this rogue ghost hunter and besides it helps if we know who the heck she is so we can warn the guys about her later," Ichigo reasoned out to her.

"Ok you two, what do you want?" A distinctly dry voice asked as she walked into the living room. She was a little peeved would be an understatement…She was angry and had no patience for a sit down and talk.

"Nothing but just to talk with you about this town since you might give us a little more perspective," Ichigo half lied.

"You'll find this town would be hell to live in," She told the two without looking at them and sat in the la-z-boy.

"You'll find that we take crazy quite normally where we come from," Ichigo replied coyly.

"I've seen stranger..." Rukia muttered.

"Not really baka," Ichigo muttered back as Rukia and he started to trade insults.

Now, one who would think that she would be offended by this would try to yell…but this was too entertaining for the former A-lister. It would be ridiculous to say that she was not planning of a way to get them together.

When the two finally noticed that they were off track, which was for the better part of 5 minutes, they returned to their focus and started asking her questions.

They found that she like the small portion of this city were against Danny but it was all based on rumors…Danny never was truly responsible. It started to seem like a broken record that wouldn't end.

"I think it's time to go Rukia," Ichigo told his friend dryly who was snoring on his shoulder.

"W-What?" Rukia drozily woke up from Ichigo's shoulder and woke up with a shout. In response, she smacked him upside the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Ichigo demanded as he put on his jacket.

"YOU WOKE ME UP!" Rukia yelled back as they walked out to the hallway and said their goodbyes to the Grays and continued their argument.

After they had left, Valerie shook her head in astonishment at the scene that unfolded before her.

"They're right…Crazy is apart of them."

* * *

Desmond was at Sam's favorite Goth bookstore. He was browsing through the shelves when he bumped into someone. 

"Oh, pardon me and…" he looked up, "Oh, hello Sam."

"Oh, hey Desmond," Sam smiled, "I'm surprised to see you here."

"You shouldn't be," Desmond told her, "This is the only decent bookstore here that sells macabre poetry."

Sam perked up, "You like poetry?"

"I like reading it, writing it, and reciting it. Do you?"

"Yeah," Sam invited him, "Say, there's this Goth café I like to go to. You want to come with? There's a stage and mic where you can recite your poetry."

Desmond shrugged, "Why not? I got nothing better to do."

At the same time, Danny was walking down the street when he saw Sam at the bookstore. He was about to call her when he saw Desmond open the door for her. She smiled at him. Danny frowned at that moment and looked almost jealous.

"Thank you," Sam said to Desmond, referring to him opening the door for her.

"My pleasure," he nodded, "Back where I grew up, it's the gentlemanly thing to do."

"Yeah, you're really a gentleman."

"Hey Sam!" Danny called out as he walked up to them. He frowned at Desmond, "Oh, hey Desmond."

"Hey Danny," Sam greeted him, "Me and Desmond were about to go to my favorite café. You wanna come with?"

"Nah," Danny shook his head, "I'm busy." Desmond raised his eyebrow at this…he was feeling something out of Danny…Jealousy. "You guys have fun."

"Well then, bye," Sam said to Danny. Danny walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"Sam, do you mind if you go on ahead? I'll meet you there," Desmond said to her.

"Okay, later."

"Later," Desmond waved at the retreating girl before he caught up with Danny. "Danny, wait!"

"What do you want?" Danny retorted in a harsh tone.

Desmond sighed, "Okay, I'll cut to the chase." He paused, "You love Sam, don't you?" That was a very bold question. Danny blushed red.

"Wait…what? Where did you get a dumb idea like that? Me love Sam? Nah! She's my best friend! No way!" Danny spoke erratically, trying to deny what Desmond had said. Desmond, of course, wasn't buying it.

"Despite what you just said, let me tell you a story," he cleared his throat and told his story, "There was once a young boy who grew up in a large mansion. He was surrounded with wealth, servants and a loving family. However, he always felt lonely because he had no friends. One day, he met a girl and fell in love, but never told her. She fell ill and when he was about to tell her his true feelings…it was already too late." Desmond finished grimly.

"Is there a point to this?" Danny asked.

"The longer you wait, the more time runs out. You may not get the chance to tell the person you love how you feel…until it's too late," Desmond explained. He fixed his coat lapels and his shades, "A piece of advice Danny…tell Sam how you feel…before it's too late." He turned and walked away to meet Sam, leaving Danny with his thoughts.

* * *

"Nice place," Desmond stated as he walked into the depressing café. He saw Sam and joined her at her table. He ordered a cup of herbal tea. 

"So, you have any poems? I'm dying to hear them," Sam said to him.

"I have one," Desmond when up the stage and sat on the stool, his mouth close to the microphone. He recited his poem:

Lonely Suicide

By: Desmond Amakusa

_I live as I am dead,_

_My life is full of dread,_

_All I see is red,_

_As I lie still in bed._

_Emptiness in my heart,_

_Where once light had start,_

_But it flows with blood of blackness,_

_As I slowly turn to darkness._

_Love is non existent,_

_So why be so persistent?_

_What's the point anymore?_

_My soul is nevermore._

_I lie here still,_

_Give me a poison pill,_

_Just let me end my life,_

_For I exist in a world of strife._

_There is no good but only evil,_

_Like a little weevil_

_So like a bug I must die,_

_No more reason to live or try._

_Does it exist?_

_Is there salvation?_

_Or just a life of damnation?_

_Alone, alone, alone_…

When he was done, he looked up to see the entire audience in awe. Sam was enthralled by his recitation. He stepped off the stage and sat down with her.

"That…was amazing!" she voiced out.

"Thank you," he nodded in appreciation.

"You must be the best poet I've ever met! I've never met or heard anyone with that much passion in his poetry."

"It was nothing," he said modestly. "When I wrote that…I was…inspired…" his tone changed to a sad one.

"What's wrong?" she spoke, feeling concerned for him.

"Nothing," he shook his head. "Just…it was just something that happened, not too long ago." He stared her in the face. "Sam, you love Danny, don't you?"

Sam immediately blushed, "Me? Love Danny? You're joking, right?" she started to laugh and then noticed the look on his face, "You're not joking, are you?"

"I never joke," he replied. "So, you and Danny…you do love him, don't you?"

"I…I…" Sam blushed, her eyes darting back and forth. "…I do." She admitted before her forehead planted itself to the tabletop depressingly, "But I don't know how to tell him."

"Uh huh," Desmond took a sip of his tea. He then had an idea "The Homecoming dance is soon, isn't it?" he said to her. She raised her head, "The perfect chance to tell him your feelings."

"But, what makes you think he'll ask me to the dance first?" Sam asked him.

"Let's just say he'll need a little…persuasion…"

* * *

That night, Danny Phantom was out on patrol. There was nothing much, save for a few minor ghosts…and the Box Ghost being annoying again. The Fenton Thermos was strapped to his back as he flew over the city. The night was safe and he could go home to sleep…or not. 

He was roughly knocked out of the skies and onto a roof by an invisible force. Groaning, he looked up and saw a familiar black clad thief shimmer into view.

"Red-X…" Danny growled.

"I'm glad you remember me kid," Red-X remarked cockily. Danny phased through the roof and then phased right back up to face X, his hands and eyes glowing green.

"We finish this tonight!" Danny readied a blast but Red-X threw a glob of red goo at both of Danny's hands, neutralizing his ecto-blasts. "Hey!"

"Okay, kid. Believe it or not, I came to talk," X said in a calm voice.

"Sorry, if I don't believe you!" Danny shouted as he aimed a kick to Red-X's mask covered face. The thief dodged the kick by leaning to the side before clothes lining Danny to the roof. He then trapped Danny via a large red X-Tape. Danny struggled and tried phasing through, but the Xinothium based weapon wouldn't give way.

X began, "Good, now you'll be in a more listening mood."

"What do you want?" Danny asked him, trying to struggle himself free.

"I just want to look out for No. 1. However, this isn't about me," he pointed to Danny, "It's about you, or more precise, that pretty little Goth friend of yours."

Danny's eyes widened. Red-X was talking about Sam!

"You keep away from her!" Danny screamed out angrily.

"Or what? You'll fight me? If I recall, I'm way beyond your league kid…and there's nothing you can do about it…and I've been looking for a girlfriend…And yours would do nicely…" Danny's anger intensified. "If I told you once, I told you again; I'm a thief, kid and I take what I want."

Danny's eyes shone with pure rage. He took in a deep breath of air and he SCREAMED! Red-X wasn't anticipating this as he was blasted back by Danny's Ghostly Wail. The wail tore through X's suit, exposing circuitry and the veins filled with Xinothium. One of the veins burst, spilling Xinothium onto the roof. The belt buckle was also cracked. The suit was now ruined.

Danny was exhausted because of the Ghostly Wail and was about to power down, but he was able to regain enough strength to sustain his ghost mode. The X-Tape tore away as Danny stood up and marched towards X. The X-Goo on Danny's hand also dripped away. Danny fired an ecto-blast that sent X flying and crashing into the pavement below. Red-X picked himself up, his suit ruined and Xinothium dripping out of it. Now, he was unable to use his X-Weapons, but…he still had his powers.

"I don't need my suit to fight you!" Red-X floated up and punched Danny across the face. Danny retaliated with an uppercut and then grabbed Red-X by the shoulders to knee him in the gut. X's eyes widened under his mask as Danny threw him into a building. X phased through and phased back out to tackle into Danny. Danny went intangible and countered with an ecto-blast into X's back. The blast burnt off the ends of his tattered cape, some of the material falling onto the street. He picked himself up and glared at Danny.

"You can do what you want to me…but you'll never stop me from getting what I want!" And with that, X vanished in a wave of shadows.

Danny flew into an alley and powered down. He was catching his breath. He then asked himself, "What does he want with Sam?" Danny look at the street and kneeled down to examine the puddles of Xinothium as well as the pieces of X's suit. "Better take some home with me to examine in the lab." Danny pulled out a handkerchief and soaked up some of the Xinothium.

* * *

Desmond was back in his street clothes as he walked out of another alley nearby. He groaned in pain from the burns on his back due to Danny's ecto-blast. He was also sore from Danny's Ghostly Wail. Thankfully, his healing powers were in effect and he was slowly healing from the fight. The suit, however, needed repairs. 

As he was walking along the street, he heard a voice that made the hairs on his back stand up on ends.

"Oh Desmond!"

It was Paulina. Could this night get any worse for the thief in disguise? He put on a smile, "Good evening, Paulina."

Paulina smiled and batted her eyes at him. Desmond was irked by how forward this girl was. The exact word he was looking for began with 'S'. "So…Desmond," Paulina said sweetly, "You busy?"

"I was just on my way back home. Why?" he asked.

"Well, I'm on my way back home too, but it's getting dark and it's so scary with all these scary ghost attacks," she said in a somewhat melodramatic tone.

'_I bet the ghosts are more scared of you._' He thought to himself.

"So, you mind walking with me back home?" she asked him.

Desmond, being the gentleman, sighed, "Okay…" the Latino girl immediately hooked her arm around his.

"Thanks…you're so sweet…" she purred. Desmond rolled his eyes.

Desmond walked Paulina to her house, ignoring whatever the girl was saying, only listening enough to register that she was talking about herself and how popular she was.

'_Sam was right…she is shallow._'

They reached her house and Desmond rang the doorbell. There was the sound of thundering footsteps as the door swung open and a large man stood before him.

"Who are you and what are you doing with my daughter?" Mr. Sanchez demanded. Desmond, with his experience fighting monsters, was not the least fazed.

"I accompanied her home, sir," Desmond answered, both calmly and politely. Paulina smiled.

"Papa, this is Desmond. He's a friend from school." She stepped into the house, but not before giving the Goth a kiss on the cheek. Mr. Sanchez's eyes burned with rage. "Goodnight, Desmond."

"Goodnight Paulina."

Mr. Sanchez towered over the boy, "I'm watching you!" he threatened before slamming the door close. Desmond placed his face in his palms.

"What a night…" he groaned. He touched the spot where Paulina kissed him and sighed. "Maybe…I should try dating again…Leo says I've been getting grouchier everyday."

Desmond arrived back at the safe house and removed his coat. He hung the coat on a nearby chair and sat down on the couch. The safe house was an apartment nearby. As he was collecting his thoughts, Ichigo and Rukia entered and they looked like they were caught in a blender.

"Hollows?" Desmond guessed and the two Shinigami nodded.

"What happened to you?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, for one, the Red-X suit needs repairs," Desmond pointed to a briefcase on the dining table, "I'll send it back to Smart Brain later to get it repaired and refueled."

"What happened?" Rukia inquired.

"I went to test Danny tonight and I riled him up a bit, got him angry. I wasn't anticipating him to have such power."

The two Shinigami prodded, "What power? What did he do?"

"He screamed," Desmond answered simply.

"Screamed?"

"The scream was laced with ectoplasmic energy," Desmond clarified, "It damaged some of the circuitry in the suit."

"I see," Rukia nodded.

"Then I had to walk Paulina home," Desmond continued.

"That shallow popular girl?" Ichigo asked and snickered, "Must have been hard for you."

"I'm glad you find this funny," Desmond hissed.

"Oh, but it is," Rukia agreed.

Desmond sighed, "Anyway…" as he was about to say something, his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pants pocket and flipped it open before placing it to his ear, "Hello?"

"Oh, Desmond!" It was Paulina. Desmond's eyes widened.

"Paulina? How did you get this number?" Desmond asked, shocked.

"Oh, I have my ways," Paulina's voice was silky and suggestive.

"What do you want?" Desmond asked.

"Are you busy this Saturday?"

Desmond's eyes gazed upon the briefcase and he sighed. "No, not really?"

"Well…you wanna go out?" she asked.

His eyes turned to Rukia and Ichigo who were smirking and then he replied, "Sure, why not?"

"Good, pick me up at my house at 11 am, Saturday. I'll be waiting for you. Bye!" Paulina hung up. Desmond flipped the phone close.

"Looks like you have a date," Rukia grinned.

Ichigo added, "That means you gotta act like a gentleman…"

Desmond groaned, "I know…I know…"

* * *

(Saturday…) 

Desmond pulled up in front of Paulina's house and removed his helmet, dismounting from his black Harley Davidson. He walked up the stoop and rang the doorbell. The door slammed open and towering over the black haired boy was Mr. Sanchez, Paulina's father.

Mr. Sanchez threatened, "You make her cry, I will make _you_ cry." He cracked his knuckles and yet again, Desmond was unfazed.

"Good morning, Mr. Sanchez," Desmond said politely, "I'm here to pick up your daughter for our date."

"Oh, Desmond!" Paulina skipped pass her father. She then scolded him, "Papa, please, you're scaring him!"

Desmond rolled his eyes, '_I seriously doubt it._' He then promised Mr. Sanchez, "I'll have her back before curfew." Mr. Sanchez narrowed his eyes and went back into the house, slamming the door close. Desmond turned to look at Paulina, like she was expecting something. He reached behind his back and pulled out a bouquet of red roses.

"Here," he handed them to her, "These are for you."

"Roses," she sniffed them, "How romantic."

'_Whatever…_' he thought and then said, "So, ready to go?" he handed her a helmet.

"Sure."

Desmond walked Paulina down the steps and helped her onto the back of his bike.

"Nice bike," she complimented.

"Thank you," he pulled on his helmet, "Hold on tight." She did. Her head rested between his shoulder blades and her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. He inwardly groaned. '_The things I do to be a gentleman.' _He revved up and the engine growled before roaring to life. He pulled out and they zoomed down the street.

Sam, Danny and Tucker were walking by the same street when the Harley zoomed by.

"Nice bike," Sam smirked.

"Hey, wasn't that Paulina in the back?" Tucker asked.

"It was," Danny noticed, "And that bike…isn't it Desmond's?"

"So Danny, you were fighting Red-X last night?" Sam asked.

"What happened?" Tucker asked.

Danny omitted some details, "He was taunting me and I let him have it with my Ghostly Wail." Danny said confidently. "Although, I still don't know who he is."

"You'll find out soon," Sam said to him. She then remembered what Desmond told her yesterday, "Say…Danny…" she blushed.

"Yeah Sam?" Danny blushed, also remembering the conversation he had with Desmond the other day.

"I'll leave you two alone," Tucker volunteered as he walked away, leaving the two to talk.

"The Homecoming dance is this month, right?" Sam's eyes darted uncomfortably.

"Yeah…Got a date?" Danny asked, unknowingly hoping she would way no to the question.

"No," she shook her head, "Nobody asked me," She told him.

'_YES!'_ Danny cheered on the inside. "Well," Danny's foot shuffled on the pavement, "You wanna…I mean, do you…?"

"Do I what?" Sam's eyes were sparkling with hope.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Danny cheered on the inside, and so did Sam. '_YES!'_

Sam tried to not look too excited, "Yeah, sure…whatever. I mean, we're just friends right?"

Danny sulked a bit, "Yeah…friends and…" he then mentally kicked himself in the butt. '_Dang it, Danny! Remember what Desmond told you_! _Take the chance!"_ "Okay…what the heck?" he smiled and Sam smiled back.

"Did I miss anything?" Tucker walked up to them, smirking slightly.

* * *

Desmond was at the mall with Paulina…and bored out of his mind. She was shopping and he was supposed to carry her bags…Of all the things he was taught, one of them was being a proper gentleman. 

He just wished he wasn't such a gentleman.

"I'll take these!" Paulina said as she went to the counter.

'_Finally!_' Desmond thought as he went to the counter. She was about to pay when he took out his credit card, "I'll pay for everything," he offered, handing his credit card to the cashier.

"You're so sweet!" Paulina squealed. She muttered under her breath, "Not to mention rich."

He carried her bags, "Now, where would you like to go?" he asked.

"I dunno…Where would _you_ like to go?" she batted her eyes at him.

Desmond tilted his head towards a nearby music store, "There's a music store nearby. I was thinking of buying a new guitar."

"Wow!" Paulina awed, "Maybe I get to hear you play again, like in the park!"

"Sure," Desmond shrugged and mumbled, "Whatever…"

The two of them headed towards the music store. However, Dash and his pals were loitering in the same area. Dash sneered at Desmond.

"Hey Paulina…who's your friend?" Dash asked snidely.

Paulina answered, "Back off, Dash! Desmond's taking me on a date!"

"A date!" Dash snorted, "Yeah right. What does this loser got that I don't got?"

"A better vocabulary," Desmond interjected. Dash glared.

"You talking to me, punk?" Dash challenged.

"Is there any other overgrown baboon here?" Desmond retorted.

"Why you!" Dash cracked his knuckles, "Somebody should teach you to watch your mouth, loser!"

"You, teach me?" Desmond snickered, "Didn't know they handed teaching degrees to Neanderthals."

Dash, in his rage, threw a fist at Desmond's face, but it never connected as Desmond ducked down, dropped the bags, and delivered a punch into Dash's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He then delivered a kick to Dash's shin before elbowing the larger jock in the back of the neck. Kwan grabbed Desmond from behind, but his face met with the back of Desmond's head, hard. Desmond pried himself from Kwan's grip and delivered an open palm strike to his chest. The other jocks were ready to tackle him, but froze in fear when Desmond's eyes glared at them from behind his round rimmed shades. He was an intimidating sight, seemingly dwarfing all of them put together. Dash and Kwan got up.

"Let's get out of here!" Dash yelled, running with his fellow jocks. Desmond cracked his necks and dusted off his gloves and coat. Paulina was stunned and then broke into a grin.

"That was AMAZING!" she hugged him and then, without warning, pulled him into a kiss…ON THE LIPS! Desmond's eyes widened and then Paulina pulled away, grinning.

"Excuse me," Desmond said to her before stepping into a nearby public bathroom. The sounds of vomiting and water running echoed from the inside before Desmond stepped out. Paulina was too much in la-la land to notice the sounds of disgust that emanated from the bathroom moments ago. Desmond picked up the bags and smiled a (forceful) sweet smile. "Shall we be off?"

Danny, Sam and Tucker saw the whole thing, and I do mean the WHOLE thing.

"Did you guys see that?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Danny paused, "Desmond got a kiss from Paulina!" Sam smacked herself in the forehead.

"No, I mean how he scared off Dash and his goons!"

"Oh that!"

"I even got a recording!" Tucker took out his cell phone and showed off how Desmond creamed Dash.

"Can I get a copy of that?" Danny asked, wanting to see his bully get beaten over and over.

"Danny!" Sam exclaimed, "Didn't you notice anything?"

"What?"

"Hello, Desmond and his friends show up and then a guy called Red-X shows up too…doesn't that make sense to you?"

"Wait?" Danny chuckled, "You don't mean to tell me that Desmond and Red-X are the same guy?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Sam stated firmly.

"Isn't this like the time you said Oni was Ryan?" Tucker asked.

"I know, but…I still think that."

"You're being paranoid!" Danny waved it off, "Sides, Desmond's our friend."

"You're right, maybe I am being silly," Sam looked over her shoulder at Desmond and Paulina. "Maybe…"

Danny smiled and then his ghost sense went off, a blue wisp escaping his mouth. There was an explosion and Skulker appeared, with his jets out and his gun cocked. "Oh…why me?" Danny groaned. He went into the Men's room and came out…AS DANNY PHANTOM!

Danny flew up and glared at Skulker. Skulker grinned, "Ah, my favorite prey…Glad you could make it to your doom, whelp!"

"Enough talk!" Danny's eyes glowed, "Let's fight!"

The customers all screamed and ran out of the mall, evacuating from the sight of the two ghosts.

"It's Phantom!" Paulina squealed with admiration as she looked up and gazed at Danny. Desmond's took the change and stepped into the shadows.

Skulker fired a missile at Danny, but Danny went intangible, allowing the missile to pass right through. Danny went tangible and fired an ecto-blast, sending Skulker flying into a display window. Skulker got up and was wearing a red wig with a matching dress.

"Nice look," Danny mocked. This only angered the 'Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter'. Skulker took out a net gun and fired at Danny. Danny was unable to phase through as Skulker stepped over to his prey.

"Now…you'll look good on my mantel…or maybe it's better if your pelt decorated the foot of my bed." Skulker aimed his gun, intending to finish Danny off…that is, if a black blast of energy didn't throw his weapon out of his hand and another one smashed into him.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to play nice?" A voice hissed as the owner stepped into view. It was Red-X, but his suit was different!

The suit was now all black, including the gloves. The 'X' on his chest now covered the majority of the region. He also sported shoulder pads, knee pads and elbow pads with 'X's on them as well. His mask had also changed, looking far more frightening from before, looking more like a Hollow mask as the skull design had sharp fangs.

"RED-X!" Danny exclaimed. X went over and produced an X-Blade. Danny shut his eyes, waiting for the inevitable…when his net was cut apart. Danny looked up at the thief in bewilderment. "Huh?"

Red-X nodded his head and then turned to look at Skulker, who was slowly recovering from the shadow blast. Red-X then asked Danny, "Kid, you mind if I help you with this guy?"

"Why?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Just bored," X shrugged.

Skulker roared and charged at the two. Danny and X dodged to the side, but Skulker grabbed them both by the heads and smashed them into the floor. He scowled at X. "I don't know who you are, but nobody interrupts my hunt!"

"Oh, shut up!" X raised his hand and fired a red X-Blast that smashed Skulker away. X helped Danny up, "You okay, kid?"

"Yeah, I think so…" Danny groaned.

Red-X would've looked like he was smirking if his face was visible, "Good, let's kick his butt!"

Skulker got back up but was sent reeling when X and Danny's fists smashed into his chest. X then grabbed Skulker's legs and spun the hunter around before throwing him into the air, allowing Danny to blast him with a ghost ray. Skulker hovered in the air, his ecto-suit smoking.

"Why…you…WHELPS!" Skulker revealed all of his weapons and took aim. "PREPARE TO MEET YOUR-" The PDA strapped to his arm beeped. "What the?" he read, "Go to the library and research on purple back gorilla?" He blanched, "Oh, you have to be kidding me!" his jets activated and flew him out of the mall.

Red-X said, "Well, that was surprisingly easy."

"Yeah," Danny rubbed the back of his head. "Y'know…thanks for the help and all."

"No problem, Phantom," Red-X said to him before he continued, "Do you know why I helped?"

"Why?" Danny asked, but got his answer in the form of a punch to the head that sent him falling to the floor.

"That's why!" Red-X hissed. Danny got up.

"What was that for?" Danny shouted.

"You wrecked my suit. It took awhile to fix it. Now, we're even. Be glad I didn't decide to do more than punch you," X bowed, "I bid you, adieu." And he disappeared.

* * *

Danny was on his way home with Sam and Tucker. Danny was growling, "What a jerk!" 

"He did say you wrecked his suit," Tucker said to him, "Man, was it cool!"

"So, that was Red-X, huh?" Sam inquired, finally seeing Danny's mysterious opponent. She was thinking on how awesome X's suit was; black with red 'X's and a skull mask.

"Yeah," Danny kicked a can, "He's a thief who's only 'looking out for No. 1'. But he seems to like fighting me for some reason."

"Well, he did help you with Skulker…before he sucker punched you that is," Sam said to him.

Danny shrugged, "I guess he doesn't like it when people beat me down, as long as it's him doing the beating, huh?" he wallowed, "First Hollows, now this? It seems my life hasn't been getting easier, has it?"

* * *

Desmond returned to the safe house and in a clearly agitated state. 

"I…Need…Herbal…TEA!" Desmond screamed. Rukia and Ichigo looked to see what was the matter. A black aura was surrounding Desmond.

"How was your date?" Rukia asked innocently. Desmond's eyes narrowed as his left eyebrow twitched.

"How was my date?" he asked a rhetorical question, "How was my date?" his teeth were gritted.

"Not good, huh?" Ichigo analyzed.

"The girl is infuriatingly bloody unbearable! All she can bloody talk about is how bloody popular or/and pretty she is! I tried reading her mind and you know what I got? Nothing! Her bloody brain is as empty as…as…Ugh! I don't even have a bloody good comparison! She just talks and talks and talks while I just have to act like a bloody gentleman and bloody listen!" he poured himself some tea, "So, forgive me if I'm a little agitated." He took a sip and calmed down, "Anyway, how's Valerie?"

"Well, Valerie should be out on patrol tonight, why?" Rukia inquired.

"Well then…" Desmond grinned, "Just because I'm testing Danny, doesn't mean I can't test her too…" he pulled on the Red-X mask, "Playing with the ghost hunter will be quite…interesting…"

* * *

Valerie was out flying on patrol. Her targets were ghosts, one in particular; Danny Phantom. She had a score to settle with him and nothing was going to stop her. Well, that was about to change. 

"Nice night, huh?" she heard a voice say and when she turned to her left, she saw a black clad human shape shimmer into view.

"You!" she screamed.

"Yeah!" Red-X exclaimed, "Me!" he swung his leg and caught her off guard with a roundhouse kick to her midsection. She was sent back a few feet but managed to keep her balance.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to me, ghost!" she took out her blaster and fired. The pink energy beam just passed harmlessly through X.

"Me, a ghost?" Red-X laughed, "Don't make me laugh!"

"I'm here to destroy every ghost here!" she exclaimed, firing several anti-ghost missiles. Red-X activated his X-Blades and spun around, slashing the missiles to ribbons, without detonating them, I might add.

"I'm not a ghost, girlie. If you check that scanner of yours, you'll know it's true," Red-X informed and mocked her. Valerie, suspicious of the thief, activated her ghost scanner. The internal computer spoke.

"Scanning…Not a ghost."

"Not a ghost?" Valerie gasped, "Who are you?"

"If I wanted you to know that, I wouldn't be wearing a mask now, would I?" he responded. "Scared now?" If Red-X's face could be seen, his lips would be curled up into a cruel smirk, "I know you've handled ghost before, but how about something a bit different," he raised his hand, "LIKE THIS!"

The shadows around them came to life, turning into dark ghostly apparitions. Valerie, even though she was still recovering from shock, activated her wrist blasters and blasted at the shadows, causing them to dissipate.

'_Impressive,'_ X thought. "Nice shooting, cutie."

"Take this!" she threw her anti-ghost bombs at him.

"Must we do this again?" he threw his X-Goo and short circuited her bombs. He then levitated the defused bombs and threw them back at her. Valerie was able to outmaneuver two or three, but the last one slammed into her stomach, hard. She crashed right on top of a rood of an apartment building. Her glider deactivated. Red-X floated down and approached her.

"Now that we're standing on solid concrete, I bet things will be much more fair." He did a come hither motion. "Let's dance!"

Valerie screamed and aimed a punch at X's face, but he dodged to the side, before executing a roundhouse kick. She leaned back and did a flip to avoid the kick before kneeling down and sweeping X off his feet. She stood up and X locked his legs around her ankle and tripped her. Both got back to their feet and flipped away from each other, breathing hard.

"So, you _can_ fight without your gear," Red-X inspected.

"I don't need my gear to take youdown!" Valerie yelled. Suddenly, X chuckled and then he burst into full blown laughter. "What are you laughing at?" Valerie screamed, angered.

"You? Take me down?" X laughed, "My dear Valerie, you should know by now…" he created several black shadow duplicates, 4 in total, "…I'm way out of your league." The duplicates surrounded her and attacked her relentlessly The power of her armor could do so much as she blasted them to bits. X only watched in interest, thinking.

'_She's very talented, and motivated, nearly close to being a little obsessive. Smart Brain Corporation could use someone like her_.'

With a yell, Valerie sliced a shadow duplicate to oblivion with a horizontal chop. Valerie was getting exhausted and panted. She had experience fighting ghosts, and maybe people, but X was different. X taunted, "Tired yet? Maybe the little girl wants to go to sleep?"

Valerie yelled and threw her spinning saws at him. He countered by throwing several X-Blades that cut the saws in half, making them clink onto the roof.

"Nice aim," Red-X stated sarcastically and taunted, "Is that all you got? I've seen better."

Valerie took out a cannon and powered it up, aiming it at X. He didn't move away, but instead collected black energy into his hands. Valerie fired and X did the same, firing a black shadow beam that smashed into hers. Both beams pushed into each other. Valerie dug her feet into the concrete roof and continued to fire, while Red-X pushed with all his might. Both of them grunted. Red-X then released some more energy and pushed Valerie's beam back with his own. The beam smashed into her and exploded, sending her flying into the asphalt below. He looked down and smirked as Valerie struggled to get back to her feet.

"Good night, Valerie," he fired an X-Tape and it attached itself to her chest. She was shocked by red electricity and knocked out; her armor deactivated and disappeared. Red-X floated down and picked the girl up, bridal style. "What a shame, maybe you're not as good as I thought. However, that doesn't mean I shouldn't take you back home." He deactivated his suit, turning back into Desmond Amakusa. He then lightly kissed her forehead. "You have a lot to learn Valerie…A lot to learn." He then walked, carrying the girl in his arms.

"Shucks, I was planning on doing that," A voice called out.

"Who's there?" Desmond called out, looking around.

"I was one of your boy's helpers yesterday. I was going to tell her to stop and think what she was doing."

"Yeah a Demon would have such a good lunch…I mean conversation," Desmond answered back with a sneer.

"I may be a demon, but humans are off my menu."

"Why's that?"

"Not what I would call a good meal…You have no idea what had passed through them and they might fart when you bite into them."

That stopped Desmond cold for a moment. _He's worried about victims…Flatulance?_

"Anyway since you have this well in hand I'll take leave of you Vampangel."

"How do know that?" Desmond asked, surprised that this demon knew of his identity.

"How about you butt out of things that is out of your range and I'll keep on doing what I'm doing: Protecting the Multiverse."

"Multiverse?" Desmond questioned the voice but it left without answering. Desmond, seeing that this wasn't going to work out went as he planned on taking Valerie home.

"Whatever you are…You have the gall to take me on and not even be phased by my aura…Who are you Resonik?"

* * *

(Valerie's Apartment) 

Opening a window, the faux thief laid Valerie on the bed. He then took a look at some of the books that were around her room and found something interesting.

There was a book lying on her table. It appeared to be aged but still in good condition. He opened it and flipped through the pages. His eyes widened. The book was in English and it told of the wars of the Shinigami, Vizards and Quincies.

He then left quickly back to the Safe House…Ichigo and Rukia needed to hear this.


	4. Chapter 4

Neither I or ZK Chromedragozoid own Danny Phantom which is owned by Butch Hartman and Bleach is totally owned by Tite Kubo. Shadow and Ryan is under ZK's little thumb though. Resonik is mine. The concept of the Mask is whoever owns the Jackie Chan Adventures is their's. Power Rangers are owned by Disney.

* * *

Chapter 4: Coversations and Readying for the next day

* * *

Skulker was in his lair, grumbling irritably. He had been so close to hunting that whelp, the Ghost Child Danny Phantom and then a black clad interloper suddenly jumped in to interfere with his quarry. 

"Blasted black clad interloper…" Skulker grumbled. However, for some reason, he felt intrigued with the one in black. Didn't the Ghost Boy call him…Red-X?

Maybe it was time for Skulker to take a closer look at this Red-X and see if he was worthy…to be his prey…

* * *

Red-X had just dropped Valerie off at her house and was flying back to the safe house. Both Rukia and Ichigo needed to hear about the book Valerie had…it may prove useful to them. His thoughts went back to the African American ghost hunter and he frowned under his mask. If Valerie was so obsesses with ghost hunting, she may just go after Shinigami…or even Hollows…and both were way out of her league. While he was flying he heard the familiar wailing of a very annoying ghost. 

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! MASTER OF ALL THINGS SQUARE AND CUBICLE!" The Box Ghost…

And the one chasing the Box Ghost was none other than Danny Phantom.

"Come back here and get in the thermos!" Danny shouted after the Box Ghost.

"NEVER!" The Box Ghost wailed. "NO LONGER WILL I BE TRAPPED BY YOU IN THAT CYLINDRICAL DEVICE!" Red-X was impressed. For a ghost that looked like a hobo, he sure was articulate. The Box Ghost raised up several cardboard boxes over his head and threw them at Danny.

"Do we always have to go through this?" Danny said in an annoyed voice. He turned intangible and the boxes went right through him. He unscrewed the thermos.

Ken Masters: "In you go." A beam sucked the Box Ghost in.

"BEWARE…"

"Man that was annoying!" Danny spoke as he floated down.

Red-X watched from the shadows as Danny had captured the Box Ghost. Red-X mused, "Another test wouldn't hurt…would it?" he turned invisible and slipped out of the alleyway.

Danny was suddenly knocked out of the sky and smashed against the wall of a building, upside down. Danny held the back of his head, groaning, "Ow…what hit me?" he then saw a familiar black clad shape shimmer into visibility. He glowered, "Oh, Red-X…"

"Hiya Danny…Can I call you Danny, since…well it is your name, isn't it, Danny Phantom?" Red-X said with a chuckle.

Danny flew up and stared at the thief. "Why did you attack me?" Danny asked.

Red-X placed his hands to his hips and replied, "Just feeling a little bored. That and maybe you'd want to pay me back for that sucker punch I gave you. Instead of you looking for me, I came for you. Saves time, don't ya think?"

"Well you're still going to be taken to Juvenile detention," Danny told him readying his ecto blasts.

"Come on do we really need to fight every time I come out?" Red X told him as he raised a finger in curiosity. "Did you look in my file?"

"A friend made a search on your identity. Based on your profile you're a criminal and my age at least," Danny told him.

'_Heh, Danny is indeed smarter than he looks, much more than what his grades state. All he needed was the time to learn and better teachers who would give him the help he needs.'_ Red-X mused as he contemplated on some tutors who could be best suited to teach Danny.

"I'll tell you what Danny, why don't we just talk for now?" Red-X asked him with his arms crossed.

"Huh?" questioned Danny, with a very dumb and confused look on his face.

"Parlay, meeting of the minds, have a cup of tea or two…Geeze thought you were smarter than that," Red told him, just being cool.

"HEY!" Danny told him as he charged his energies again.

"Come on I'll get us a soda," Red-X told him as he dropped himself off of the building while firing a line to lower himself down to the ground.

With a huff, Danny soon joined the self proclaimed thief as they soon were drinking sodas.

"I hope you know that soon as we're done we're going back and we're settling things once and for all X," Danny told him.

"Just be happy that you're able to talk like this Danny," Red-X told him. "You know, the Flash has a pretty good relationship with his rogue gallery but for some reason I don't see that with you."

"You didn't see last Christmas." Danny smiled with a small grin as he looked to the stars. "Ghostwriter wanted me to learn what the true meaning of Christmas was and he was making my life a living hell. It was then after awhile that I decided to go into the Ghost Zone to find him and make him stop this madness. He influenced things again making sure that I run into my enemies' Christmas party."

"Ouch," Red-X commented. This was certainly new information concerning the disasters that occurred during that Christmas, which centered around Danny Phantom.

"Well that wasn't such a bad thing as they have a little truce that holiday. They joined me as we stormed his place. Unfortunately, that didn't stop the spell as he explained that 'I must learn the lesson'. At the time, according to him, I was being a 'Scrooge' on Christmas and I didn't get the big deal. Well, I got back to earth and went for a walk. Everywhere I went I saw that things just turn bad for everyone else. The truth tasted like crap as I walked down and I stopped as soon as I saw the toys that were destroyed because of my stupidity and arrogance. My friends came to comfort me and asked me why I was out in the cold. I told them that since this is my fault then I shouldn't have myself a Christmas because of my attitude towards it and the many times that didn't have one. I got lucky as the ghosts of the Ghost Zone did help me out…So the curse was broken and everything went back to normal…even the stupid rhyme game that we had," Danny told X.

X absorbed the information…'_Must file this under Christmas stories for the children'._ Then he remembered and almost laughed at the fact that the world as Danny knew it was Rhyming at the time.

As much as he was OK with all the weirdness that this world had, that had to take the cake. But then again that was still beaten by the Sunnydale musical incident.

_I will not think of that mess…I will not think of that mess…_X repeated to himself to forget the massive amounts of paperwork that was handed out. Smart Brain lost couple of people that day and that didn't go well with him at all.

"Danny boy …that was one hell of a Christmas story," X said as he took a sip of his soda.

"You telling me…that rivals the time that I had to learn that in my pride I almost destroyed the town on Halloween," Danny smiled.

"Hey! Aren't you two supposed to be taking each other on?" A voice spoke as it came out of the shadows.

"At last we meet, Demon," X told the Demon as he sweated a little.

"Hello Resonik," Danny greeted as he sweated a little himself. He asked Tucker to make a search and found nothing on this guy.

"He told me last night that he was from an alternate universe," X told Danny.

"He's what?" Danny asked dryly.

"It's true and I almost called your thief here Jason Todd," Res told the halfa as he went to the soda machine and got out a can of Pepsi.

"What?" Both the thief and halfa responded.

"Well…shortly after the first Robin hung up his uniform…Batman found a new apprentice but this one was a psycho," Resonik told them as he sat down beside Danny and opened his can.

The other two had their eyes wide as they reviewed what he said they were amazed that despite whatever Batman had done, he wouldn't even try a stunt like the one that he just described.

"Jason was the meanest of the Robins but one night Joker decided to pass judgment and placed a bomb inside a building where he lured Jason to. Jason was killed. Batman soon was to dismiss the idea of another partner when a new Robin found the Batman using pure skill," Resonik told them as he opened his can and let the strong cold drink go into his system. "That wasn't the end of it as I heard word that Jason came back from the dead in the form of Red Hood who later almost put Robin in the infirmary."

"Why are you telling us this story?" Danny asked him looking at the situation.

"Well you wanted to know about Jason Todd," Resonik defended.

"We were sharing tales of lessons we had learned," X told the demon.

"Well let me think of one that I learned awhile back…" Res told them.

"It's Danny still because I want to hear this Halloween one," X told him as they turned their direction back to the storyteller.

"I was at school at the time when one of my teachers drafted me and my bully to decorate a haunted house. It was all because he didn't want to be beaten by his rival, the PE teacher. She won it several times before and he wanted to win just once. Meanwhile me and the bully had our own bet…I was to eat his underwear and be in detention," Danny started his tale as the other two looked and reasoned what Danny told them.

_Ah, how I would give to see Draco in this school for five minutes. _Mused X as he imagined Draco going postal on both Dash and Lancer.

Meanwhile, the demon was plotting as he gazed into his mind for suitable pranks or things he would do to Mr. Lancer or Dash Baxter.

"I headed off with my friend, a Goth, who suggested that we get to work but I blew it off for a total of two weeks. When that was over, I went to work on my project of making the room scary, which wasn't successful. The decorations weren't up to par as I tried to make it good enough. My friend, the Goth, suggested that I should go and see if this sword called the Soul Shredder can help a little as it was truly cursed."

"Let me guess…Bad move?" Resonik guessed.

"No kidding, I know when things say they are cursed…best stay the HELL away," X told Danny as he chuckled.

"Oh and you successfully pulled this off?" Resonik questioned the thief with a slight smirk.

"How…you'd…?" X stumbled as it was now Danny's turn to laugh.

"I see now that we aren't perfect in all aspects," Resonik commented at the physical comedy and voice of X. "Don't worry and I'll just say that I made my mistakes as well. Some a little more dwarfed you guys."

"Wait a moment what was X's little screw up?" Danny went asked the demon who took another swallow.

"It involved candles and pumpkins. It was hilarious to all the other demons I've talked to," Resonik cracked as he laughed.

"I…will…kill…you," X stewed as he took a long swallow of his soda.

"Well why don't you continue your story Danny?" Resonik asked the Halfa as he watched the scene.

"Why thank you. Well I went into the Ghost Zone where I had directions to the Fright Knight's castle. I avoided most of the traps but the last one was the hardest. Then I remembered that real world things can go into the Ghost Zone and that they are the 'ghosts'," he told them. "I then found the sword inside a pumpkin and soon took it out as the skeletons rose up and bowed to me."

"Bowed to you?" X questioned him.

"Well…more like bowed to Fright Knight. He came out of his prison and I decided since he was already out it was time to leave. Bad Idea I guess, looking back at it now. I headed back to the haunted house with the Soul Shredder. When I got back, I thrust it into the floor boards and it started to work its magic as every thing around us was turned into something real. It made my pathetic spiders into real scary ones. The entire thing was better than I had expected it to be…maybe too well. My friend and I exited the place as we went to fight off some ghosts when my teacher came in and started inspecting the room. To him he wasn't impressed with my work as he still said that it wasn't scary enough. Me and her, the Goth, came back and had to use the Fenton's new anti-ghost weapon the Fenton Foamer. She fired some and the scary versions of them disappeared. It didn't go over too well as I once more screwed my friend and teacher into seeing their worse fear played out. Fright Knight was back and he used his sword. He had to be stopped and I stopped him by thrusting his sword in a pumpkin that was near. I lost the contest and had to eat the underwear."

"Please tell me you didn't," Resonik begged him.

"I didn't. Thankfully my friends created enough of a distraction for the bully to see that the underwear had gone to the trash," Danny told them while wiping off some sweat.

"There is a god," X said as he patted Res on the back.

"And you're going to meet him in a whisper," A whine of a gun fired up.

"Everybody SCRAMBLE!" Resonik told them, pushing them away with his strength.

"What?" Danny asked as he was pushed with Red-X.

"You're working for her?" Red-X asked Res as he cleared the cobwebs.

"NO WAY! Do I look like someone who'd hook up with someone who's has it out for spirits?" Res asked Red-X as he then pulled them before jumping. "Now I suggest that we subdue her before she decides to have all our heads on a wall."

"We'll play it your way demon," Red-X sneered as he dropped himself on a flag pole and fired an X-Blade to knock Valerie's weapons put of her hands.

Danny rocketed towards her and began flying around her really fast. She soon was getting dizzy.

Res, meanwhile, brought out his six shooter and took aim. ((Danny I would suggest you get out of range…I'm going to make her stop flying long enough so we all get out of this in one piece.)) Res said while talking in a telepathic manner.

Danny the thought back ((You're telepathic?))

((Yes, but not empathic.)) Res talked back as Danny flew off to his home and Red-X evaded. "Have a safe landing!"

He fired a bullet that soon damaged the engine of her board. She was soon falling from the air and crash landed onto the ground.

When she came to, she then saw that her opportunity wasgone and it was time to head back.

"Damn that ghost."

* * *

(Safe House) 

Desmond soon changed out of his suit and saw both Ichigo and Rukia in the living room, watching David Letterman. Then again, they were both sound asleep as Rukia slept leaning on Ichigo's shoulder and he on her head. They didn't even look like they notice it and their hands were still in the popcorn at the time. He doubted either one knew what was going on when he walked in quietly to not disturb them. Desmond was suppressing the need to wake them up decided to turn off the lights and head to his room.

"After all the trouble he went through to save her…They needed a moment like that." Desmond said to himself as he went into his room.

* * *

(Resonik's Place) 

The demon walked into his apartment. He walked into the kitchen and procured a bottle of milk and drank it dry. He then walked his way to the bedroom where he took his mask off and set it down leaving a man with his black pony tail laying in his bed in front of a large computer that was a 120x150 flat screen television screen with a key board and a touch pad mouse.

"Ah yes, the Rangers have gained a new Ranger although this has to be the chubbiest one to date," he remarked as he scrolled down on the computer's news.

He then heard something come on his computer as he found someone wanting to chat with him. He soon put on a hands free mic and earpiece as he started to communicate with his friend.

"Contact has been established with the Snake…he has been tested on the Street level and he's damn good. His relationship building skills are great and I have no doubt that he would become a great man for a liaison of sorts," The man said in a calm tone.

"Excellent, are you sure that you can handle this lot of Hollows, ghosts, Dark and Vlad, Commander?" a female voice answered and from the sound of her voice was British. It had a military tone, but was kind as well.

"Has permission to use the City Buster power been lifted?" he asked her.

"Not as of yet," She replied.

"Then the whole thing will depend on skill and whether or not I can defeat Dark Danny by myself and not use the Arch Angel."

"Don't fret luv," she told the man with a soothing voice.

"I'm not fretting…I'm looking straight at the truth of the matter. I'm not equipped for this guy going Hollowor even Arracnar…I'm going to need some fire power just to bring him down without calling out the Justice League ON MY ASS."

"Shhh…Don't worry you won't cause the disaster that killed Sparra. You are the man I married and you won't destroy cities."

"Well, when you put it that way…Thanks."

"Did you make arrangements for the Dance?"

"I took me a little bit of negotiating but I got the gig."

"Are you sure you can handle this one by yourself?"

"Sarah…you are my life and my love. I would marry you again if there is such a thing to do. Life brought us together and together we can do anything. I'll have your faith with me and you have my trust in you."

"Charmer…Well good luck Resonik we'll be ready when you need us."

* * *

The next day… 

It was another great day at Amity Park as the parties came in different times. The first was of the Smart Brain's charter group who successfully reached the building without bumping into Paulina (to the happiness of Desmond).

The party of one Valerie, came in a little bushed if not ready to take the day. She spent half the night trying to fix the engine of her board and working on her grades.

The third party was a little late but he quickly went to his car and gotten out his suitcase and jacket as he entered the building. He was not one to be late for this engagement with his young charges.

Danny, Ryan and their group came in as. Danny, as usual, hardly looked alive but he was better considering the fact that he has been fighting two guys and captured the Box Ghost. Life was being normal to him. Sam and him were blushing the entire time since Tucker found out about the date.

"It finally happened now that little squirt in Middleton OWES ME BIG TIME!" Tucker said doing a victory dance.

"Down boy," Ryan told his friend as he grabbed his shoulders.

"It's not that big of a deal Tucker," Sam told her friend as she walked beside Danny.

"Not that big of a deal? Yes it is. You two have played this kind of game long enough. It driven me crazy after all the blushing incidents," Tucker told them with an exasperated look on his face.

"You…me…talk." Ichigo told Tucker as he pulled him off to one side. Ichigo woke up that morning discovering Rukia there as well as they rather not talk about the event that happened that morning.

Desmond wagered in his mind that Tucker was getting the third degree from Ichigo at this point and Tucker would never again be capable of complaining about a relationship. Desmond also wagered that Ichigo was currently sorting his feelings for Rukia at the same time.

Desmond never did see the shadow that soon came behind him.

"Hi, Loverboy," Paulina said in her Hispanic voice.

Desmond visibly cringed. There were no signs of warning as she wrapped her arms around him.

A dark haired man placed a hand on her shoulder. "I believe you just entered his 'Hula-Hoop' so please step away from the student and have a nice day."

"See you around lover boy," Paulina told him as she walked away.

"Rukia, can I take you to the dance?" Desmond quickly asked her but she was actually talking with Sam about how she had gotten a date with Danny. "I'm Doomed."

Danny, meanwhile, was minding his own business and heading off to his homeroom when he was forcibly pushed up against the lockers by Dash Baxter.

"Well, well, Fenturd is all alone without the pink haired guy," Dash sneered as he pushed Danny into the lockers.

"You better not be bothering my friend," A distinctly British voice announced as Dash focused on Danny.

"What re you gonna do about it?" Was the stupid response that Dash gave him.

"Well…don't say I didn't warn you." Desmond told Dash as he then quickly pinched a pressure point at the base of Dash's neck. Dash let go of Danny.

Danny got up shortly and dusted himself off.

"Hey are you alright?" Desmond asked Danny.

"I'm cool, just give me a sec to recover," Danny told Desmond.

"Hey what about me?" Dash asked as tried moving his body. That single pinch had completely left Dash immobilized, minus his eyes and mouth.

"You'll be able to move again, in a few minutes or hours...not sure really." he said to Danny, "Let's go."

They soon walked off to homeroom classes leaving a stranded Dash who couldn't move an inch save his mouth and head.

"Hey! Could someone help me? Please anyone? Hello? Dashiel Baxter of the Football and basketball team," he called out to anyone who would listen.

The bell soon rung as all the students retreated into their classrooms leaving the still form of Dash in the hallway.

Dash ended up getting a detention note for being in the hallways without a hall pass.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Neither I or ZK Chromedragozoid own Danny Phantom which is owned by Butch Hartman and Bleach is totally owned by Tite Kubo. Shadow and Ryan is under ZK's little thumb though. Resonik is mine. The concept of the Mask is whoever owns the Jackie Chan Adventures is their's. Escaflowne is Bandai's.

* * *

Chapter 5: Invasion

* * *

(In Wisconsin)

"Is the stage set Ichimaru?" Vlad asked his snake like friend.

"Yes…The Arrancars and Dark Danny are heading in the direction of the park and the low level Hollows are en route to the other targets," Gin told him with a creepy smile.

"Excellent, at last Danny will submit his will to me and I'll be victorious." Vlad smiled with glee as he saw his newest recruit Dark Danny Hollow walking in procession. "How did you guys ever get Dan under control?"

"He was easy to manipulate, plus he caught Aizen's interest," Gin told Vlad, "Never before such malice have I felt."

Vlad smirked, despite being creeped out by Gin's cruel reptilian grin.

* * *

(Casper High School, Amity Park) 

The school had been rebuilt and at a surprising speed, thanks to some help from Delta Enterprises. Smart Brain had a hell of a time trying to figure out how that company gotten the drop but that was a story for another time.

The students arrived at Casper High ready and willing to get bored once again.

Thankfully the students didn't have to worry so much in literature as told by others. The new teacher stood before the class with slicked black hair tied into a pony tail wearing a black tie over a black business shirt and slacks and tiny bopper shoes.

He was a total contraction to himself. He seemed like conventional thinking was a thing that was impossible, even to him.

As soon as the groups of Danny's and Desmond's came in, he started class.

"Hello everyone and welcome back after that ghost attack," he started out as he got out of his seat. "I'm Mr. Earp and I'll be your Literature Teacher for the next few months until the end of the school year."

"Great, a teacher that looks like Ranma Saotome is teaching us?" Dash questioned in the back.

"No…A guy who'll see you later in this room after class or maybe even after school is more to your liking?" Mr. Earp shot back as he straightened his tie. "Now you all had an assignment the last few days on Hamlet. So, please sit in your seats in the upright position, get out your book and turn to page 348 and we shall discuss about the scene when Hamlet has a conversation with his father…"

That was when five people sensed a large force approaching. It was much larger than the last invasion.

* * *

(Fenton Works.) 

The alarms went off as there were multiple breaches in the Fenton Portal as several ghosts fled for their 'After lives'. The ghosts that regularly reside there had been massively spooked.

They came out to escape the Hollows that had gathered inside and like bats out of hell they yelled back at the Fentons who were there.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

* * *

(Back at the school.) 

The students were told over the intercom by Principal Ishiyama, "Students please head towards the nearest Anti-Ghost Shelters. Repeat, the Nearest Anti-Ghost Shelters."

However, 7 young people paid no heed and went into other places to change into their alter egos.

The Shinigami 'ejected' themselves from their bodies and took point in front of the school. They were soon followed by the team of Oni and Danny. Then Valerie came on her glider like a crimson and black version of the Silver Surfer.

"This is all your fault ghost boy and your friends, the Shinigami, too," Valerie told them as she leveled her weapons upon the four gathered there.

"Can you believe this…It happens whether or not were back home or not," Ichigo commented.

"Baka, I told you not to say that," Rukia scolded him.

"Please could we start working on a solution to the problem?" Red-X appeared as he delivered a chop to the back of Valerie. He landed with Olympian grace as he fell and stood with pose.

"Red-X!" Danny readied himself to blast the thief.

"Relax Phantom," X told Danny, "I'm on your side, this time. Even I don't want this place invaded by ghosts, let alone Hollows."

"Can I join this meeting or can I just start taking Hollows apart one by one?" asked the same gravely voice as yesterday.

"Another one of the ghost brigade, Shinigami, or these Vizards I've been hearing about?" Valerie demanded as she stood up. She saw X and narrowed her eyes. Red-X noticed this and waved innocently.

"I like to say that I'm more or less a free agent, but I do belong to a group, but that's my secret to bear." Out stepped Resonik in his attire that they all seen before. "But please now…we have problems…I suggest we split up and get all the gear we need to stop the Hollows. I can only call upon two heroes until I dismiss them or six hours are up."

The teens looked at each other with distrust.

"Good Idea." Red-X assigned each one of them. "Red hair (Ichigo) and white demon (Resonik) go and take the Hollows that are coming from the woods. Trigger (Valerie) and the bang girl (Rukia) will take them on at the east side near the residential areas. Horn dog (Oni), Phantom and I will go and cover the northeastern part of town."

"I'm not pairing up with the girl in black you…" Valerie started to say before a blade appeared at her throat.

"No complaining, more work is to be done unless you want to become one of them or better yet…This town doomed because of your meaningless obsession," Resonik told her, keeping his katana close to her throat. "I'm very tired of this little girl, mad because her life has been trashed on accident. You straighten up or I might find that my sword has a liking for bratty blood."

Valerie backed off at that point seeing it was pointless discussing about it anymore. This didn't go over too well with Red-X who turned his head back to the Demon.

"We'll talk about this later," Red-X told him as turned to their surroundings, "Lets MOVE OUT!"

Sam and Tucker watched from their hiding place. Sam murmured, "Please…be careful Danny…"

* * *

(Resonik and Ichigo) 

"_Can you hear the chapel bells a ringing…_" sang the Demon as he and Ichigo jumped from building to building till they arrived at the woods.

Ichigo just was on his last nerve with the Demon's singing. Resonik was extremely tone deaf and was singing off key. Ichigo had to use all the willpower he had not to slash the demon to ribbons.

"Say, are you ready to see a trick?" Resonik joked as he closed his eyes and concentrated. "From a different world I call upon thee…Van Fanel and your servant by blood pact…ESCAFLOWNE!"

A blue beam from the sky came from the heavens then disappeared leaving a large white robot. Its chest armor had a ruby gem that looked almost pink.

"Who are you and why am I back on the Mystic Moon?" A voice sounded off.

"You mean these guys you summon can still have their will?" Ichigo, with a deadpanned voice, asked.

"Trouble is coming. You aim for their heads and don't stop until they are all taken down, got it? Besides I'll send you back later," Resonik told the white mech as he reached behind his back to get his sword.

"Got to admit this will not be a fight that we need to be worried too much about," Ichigo commented as his sword was held in front of him.

(A/N: If you're spouting off about how this isn't possible…Know this…1) We already stated that the presence of a ghost portal is enabling everyone seeing ghosts, Vizards, Shinigami and Hollows. 2.) In Vol. 2 of Bleach…Chad had taken down a Hollow using a Telephone poll….

Any questions?)

And so the battle began and between the three the numbers of Hollows went down quickly.

Escaflowne was a white arch angel amongst the ranks of the Hollows as his sword flashed. Ichigo swung his sword as he became true to his name as a death god. Resonik with his sword carved the minions and started with his pistols as the ranks of the Hollows seemed to be less than already thought.

"Damn." Resonik said aloud as he berated himself. "We played right into their hands."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked the Demon. "We had done very well for ourselves here."

"He's right. This was too easy." Van confirmed. "If it was truly an Invasion there would have been more."

"Exactly." Resonik told them as he then noticed a red star seemingly falling out of the sky. "Van we need a ride."

* * *

(Rukia and Valerie) 

To say the trip was anything but pleasant would be a good assumption. Valerie and Rukia kept silent and almost too close for comfort to Valerie. She didn't want to work with them neither did she want to even anything to do this with them. To Valerie, the only good ghost was an eliminated one and to her, a ghost was a ghost, be it Shinigami, Hollow or Vizard.

Rukia was focused on her mission but she was bugged by the way that Red-X had called her 'Bang Girl'. Sure there might be other names but why bang girl?

Soon they had arrived and started taking down the Hollows that had gathered there.

Rukia was having little trouble with the Hollows that had gathered around her. Valerie was hardly having trouble when she noticed that this was too easy and started to get careless.

Valerie was lining up another blast when she was thrown off to the park, leaving Rukia fighting for herself and ending up overwhelmed and captured.

* * *

(Oni, Danny and Red-X) 

Like the previous two groups the team of Red-X, Danny and Oni were in deep in battle.

Red-X took out a device from his belt that looked like an extendable telescope and attached it to his boot. "Time for you to get your faces out of my sight," Red-X told the Hollows cruelly as he took to the air and leapt at the enemies, reaching for his belt buckle and pressing the X-button on it.

"X-ceed Charge," A computerized voice said before Red-X jump kicked and blasted several of the Hollows away.

"Nice to see that this new Red-X Gear is fairing fairly well," X commented as he continued to dominate their foes.

Oni was otherwise presented with a problem that he didn't think of at the time. Some of the Ghosts of the Ghost Zone were either being eaten or terrorized by the Hollows attacking. They seemed to have already taken down Ghostwriter, Walker and the Vultures and it started to look like Ember was the next victim.

Ember McLain, the ghost rocker, was running and panting. Something had scared her and scared her bad. The fiery blue haired and white skinned rocker's clothes were in tatters and it would seem that there were traces of green ectoplasmic blood on her clothes and running from the scratches and bruises on her body. Her guitar had been badly damaged so her powers were useless now. She stopped when she ran into an alley.

"It (pant) can't find me in here," she said, gasping. She was tired from all that running. What was she running from?

There was a roar.

She was running from whoever, or whatever, that roar belonged to.

Ember cringed and was back up against a wall. There was a sudden chill and she looked up.

She screamed.

There looking at her was a spider-like Hollow, its white skull mask had sharp jagged teeth and 8 eye sockets. Its tongue licked its teeth as it leered at Ember.

"Time to eat," it said as it opened its jaw. Ember ran forward but the thing spat out a net at her, pinning her to the ground. She couldn't even phase out of it. She turned and looked as the thing took its time, feeding off her fear, as it slowly motioned towards her. When it opened its jaw to gobble her up, she closed her eyes. Was this the end of Ember?

A black blur ran into the alley and punched the Hollow away. There was a crashing sound as the Hollow was smashed into the wall, making an imprint.

"You know…you should really get a breath mint," It was the Vizard, Kamen Rider Oni. He drew out his Oni Kunai and slashed the net open. "You okay?" he asked Ember. She nodded. Run, get out of here!" he told her in a commanding voice. The Hollow recovered and scurried up the wall before jumping down and tackling Oni to the ground. Ember quickly got to her feet and ran as fast as she could.

Oni kicked the Hollow away and lengthened his Zanpaktou, the Oni Kunai. He slashed out, but his swing was stopped by the Hollow's long spindly legs. It then threw Oni into the wall. It pinned him to the wall and spoke, "I've had several spirits and humans with high spirit pressure, but never a Shinigami…or a Vizard. I wonder how you'll taste?" it opened its jaw.

"Nice and hot," Oni commented as he opened his mouth and shot out a jet of flames in the Hollow's face. The Hollow let out a screech as it let Oni go, right before the Vizard slashed under the Hollow's belly. The Hollow, enraged, shot out its webbing at the Vizard. It missed the first 2 times, but the 3rd one hit its mark, trapping and pinning Oni to the wall. The Hollow shot another piece of webbing that stuck Oni's mouth shut. The Hollow approached him.

"Dinner time…" it licked its teeth before opening its jaw. It was then distracted when it felt a blast of soundwaves hitting it and sending it crashing. There was Ember, standing outside the alley, her guitar repaired, but she was still injured.

"Sorry, but I don't like it when people eat while I play!" she said arrogantly.

"YOU WENCH!" as quick as a flash, the Hollow ran at Ember and stabbed the ghost girl through the chest. Ember's eyes widened with shock; she didn't see it coming. She let out a scream.

Oni's eyes widened and then narrowed with fury. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" he roared, tearing off the webbing and reaching behind for his Oni Sticks. He leapt up and bashed the Hollow's head in. The Hollow's body shook with vibration and it was forced to let Ember go. Seeing Ember's guitar, Oni had an idea and summoned his Guitar Axe. He leapt down, becoming a barrier between Ember and the Hollow. He then strummed his guitar, sending a shockwave that tore into the Hollow. It screamed as its body was being torn apart by the soundwaves. Oni then changed the guitar to axe mode and slashed down, cutting the Hollow's mask in half and another slash sliced it right off. The Hollow then dispersed, its soul purified for the Soul Society. Oni sighed and turned around. There, Ember lay, with a very deep wound. Oni should send her to the Soul Society, but something told her that she didn't belong there. He kneeled down and gasped. Despite her wounds, she was extremely BEAUTIFUL. He blushed under his mask. Against better judgment, he picked her up and flew up, cradling the girl in his arms.

Danny was making good work with his new ecto-sword, slashing the Hollows to shreds. He blasted one coming from behind and then turned quickly to slash the heads off the unlucky few. He was slowly growing tired. He looked around him and smiled a tired smile. The Hollows in the area were all exorcised. He then flew off to help the others.

* * *

(Tucker and Sam) 

Tucker and Sam knew what they needed to do without too much worry. They were on getting the gear from Fenton Works.

They were a few blocks away when they found Danny's parents and Jazz running around the back towards them with the Fenton Bazooka, Peeler, Jack-O-Nine Tails, Thermos and Foamers. They weren't holding out so well.

"Sam! Tucker! Catch!" Jazz yelled as she passed them the Fenton Foamers as they caught them and started firing at the Hollows in a backing up fashion.

One of the Hollows saw one of the targets they were sent to get and turned to his fellow minions of darkness.

"DINE ON THE SOULS OF THE GHOST HUNTERS! WE FOUND OUR QUARRY!" The Hollow announced as they went on the attack

An airborne Hollow swooped down and grabbed Sam as she was lifted up and taken away.

"HEY! LET ME GO YOU BIG BIRD!" She yelled as she struggled to get out of its talons.

As The Fentons and Tucker tried to save Sam, but to no avail as the bird-like Hollow flew out f reach. They also noticed the same crimson comet fall and they went to investigate.

* * *

(Amity Park… (YES THE DAMN PARK)) 

Like a comet she flew in the sky and landed hard in the ground leaving a gorge. She was ok for the time but there were a few things that felt sore.

She then saw a green comet coming and knew it was her most hated nemesis; Danny Phantom. Forgetting about the Hollows and focusing on Phantom, she took aim and fired off a shot at the Ghost Kid.

Danny who gotten there very quickly due to flight and making a bee line didn't see the shot fired and soon fallen like a rock to the ground.

Danny was on the ground and severely weakened. Now Valerie had her ecto-gun aimed right at him. "Goodbye, Ghost Kid." She started to pull the trigger. Valerie's attention from Danny was shifted when she heard a lout howl. It was a Hollow!

The Hollow was grotesque looking. It had the body of a gorilla, but with four long arms with clawed finger. Its skull mask appeared ape-like with sharp fanged teeth. Apparently this one wasn't with its the faux invasion force. Valerie raised her ecto-gun to fire but the Hollow quickly moved forward and swatted it away before throwing her against the side of a tree. It moved closer towards her.

The Hollow is about to attack Valerie and the unarmed female ghost hunter watched in fear as the demonic spirit lashes out with its claws.

"VALERIE!" Danny shouted and flew as fast as he could. He flew over Valerie and covered her body with his own. Valerie's eyes widen with shock and confusion

SLASH! RIP!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Danny let out a pain filled scream as the back of his suit was torn and green ectoplasm spilt out of his wound. The Hollow licked its claws and grinned. Danny asked Valerie, "Are you okay?" his voice was weak. She was confused, but nodded. He smiled, "Good." He then fell unconscious on top of her and reverted back to human form.

"Da…Danny?" Valerie was both surprised and even more confused. The Ghost Kid and Danny Fenton was the same person! Her crush and her enemy were one and the same! Her emotions began to stir up. Confusion, anger, love, fear, all of these mixed around her head. She then looked up and saw that the Hollow was opening up its mouth to gobble the two up. She shut her eyes and held Danny protectively.

A few seconds later, she realized that nothing had happened. She looked up and saw Ichigo with his Zanpakuto imbedded right between the Hollow's eyes. The Hollow stared at Ichigo with fear before the Shinigami slashed up with his blade, cutting the Hollow's head in half. The Hollow let out a shriek before it was completely vaporized and purified. Shinigami leapt down and walked towards Valerie and Danny. Valerie, still confused and scared, reached for her gun and aimed it at Ichigo. "Stay back!" she shouted, "I'm warning you! I'll shoot!" However, the gun was knocked out of her hand by an X-Blade thrown by Red-X who leapt down by Ichigo's side. Red-X saw Danny's wounded state.

"Danny!" he shouted and ran towards Danny, whom Valerie was still holding. He asked, "What happened?" he saw the slashes on Danny's back. There was blood all over his shirt.

"I…I shot him down," she sobbed, "I was gonna finish him off when that thing showed up. I was going to shoot it when it slapped me and my gun away. It was going to kill me then Danny covered me with his own body and got hurt!" she cried, "Oh God! What have I done? After all this he saved my life!"

"Don't get hysterical!" Red-X shouted. He placed his gloved hands on Danny's back and his hands glowed white. Valerie eyes widened as the wounds closed up and the blood dried up. Red-X withdrew his hands, "He's gonna be okay."

"Danny?" Valerie asked as Danny's eyes opened up. His eyes then shot open as he bolted up.

"Val! It's not what you think! I mean, yeah I'm the Ghost Kid but I'm not evil and-" his ranting was stopped when she hugged him. She took off her mask and cried.

"Oh Danny! I was so scared! You saved me after I almost tried to kill you," she sobbed. Danny blushed. He didn't know how to react so he hugged her back. Ichigo and Red-X rolled their eyes. Valerie pulled away from Danny and then her eyes narrowed as her face contorted to anger.

SLAP!

Red-X and Ichigo flinched as Danny got slapped in the face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Valerie demanded, almost hysterical.

"Well…you were trying to kill me and I didn't know how you'd react! I couldn't just tell you I was half ghost!" Danny rubbed his cheek.

"Give me some credit Fenton! I'm a ghost hunter, not a murderer!"

"Could've fooled me," he muttered.

Valerie blinked, "Half ghost? What do you mean half ghost?"

Ichigo answered, "He's a Halfa. Half ghost, half human."

"But that's not possible!" Valerie stated, "That would mean you were…"

"Half dead, yeah…" Danny rubbed the back of his neck. He still felt a bit sore. "A little help getting up, please." Valerie helped Danny up. "Thanks."

"So…how did you become the Ghost Kid?" Valerie asked.

Danny told her the story of how he got his powers and that he'd been using them to fight ghosts. He also told her that he hadn't meant to ruin her life or anything like that. He tried to do the right thing and it all ended up much worse. He also explained that he only attacked the mayor because he was being overshadowed and that he also never meant to reveal Valerie's ghost hunter status to her dad. Valerie blinked. "I'm sorry…Val…for everything."

"Look, Danny. I'm already confused as it is. I don't know which way is up anymore and finding this out, well, I'm a bit freaked. It does explain why you're so weird though," she smiled. "And I can understand why you had to keep this a secret."

"So…still friends?" Danny asked,

"Yeah…still friends. So Tucker and Sam know, huh?"

"How's you figure that?"

"It was pretty obvious by the way they'd cover for you when you would disappear all those times. Makes sense. They are your best friends. And…apology accepted."

"Really?"

"But you still owe me. My dad lost his job once but got it back thanks to Vlad Masters," Valerie saw Danny frown after she'd mentioned Vlad, she ignored it, "So my life is still set. But my dad…I think he deserves more…"

"I think I can help," Red-X removed his mask to reveal Desmond. Both Danny and Valerie gasped. Ichigo removed his mask as well. Danny and Valerie gasped even more.

"Desmond! Ichigo! You mean you two…and all that…and…" Danny was too shocked to construct any full sentences.

"Anyway, Miss Gray, I think I can help your father to get a better job. There's a branch of Smart Brain here in Amity Park that needs a new head of R & D. It pays double," Desmond told her.

"DOUBLE?" Valerie echoed.

"Whatever Vlad is offering Mr. Gray, I'm offering double, plus a dental and health plan, plus a full scholarship for you. He will also have job security for life as long as he's willing to work." Desmond finished, "Plus, I can have it that you are provided with the best ghost hunting equipment Smart Brain can supply. What do you say?"

"It's really my dad's decision but…" Valerie was reluctant. Her dad loved his job at Axion Labs. Could he really give that up for a better one that would ensure their future?

"Good." Desmond reached into his pocket and pulled out two Cell-Phones and handed them to Danny and Valerie. They looked at the phones questionably, "These phones will allow you to call me anywhere you are. They are directly linked to the SB satellite. When your father has made his decision, give me a call," Desmond turned to Danny, "I'd also like to propose a partnership with your parents, Danny."

"My parents…?" Danny blinked.

"Their inventions are incredible…except for the Ghost Gabber, but that's beside the point. Your family needs funding and Smart Brain can provide it. Do you think they'd accept?" Desmond questioned,

Danny rolled his eyes, "The chance to get more resources for new parts for new ghost hunting equipment? You bet."

"There's just one condition…" Desmond pointed out, "You have to tell them your secret."

"WHAT?" Danny then fainted.

"Danny!" Valerie shouted.

"He took it well," Ichigo said sarcastically.

Red-X put his mask back on, "How are Rukia and Oni doing anyway?"

"OH SHIT!" Valerie said as she berated herself for going back into her obsession so soon and just realizing that Rukia was one of the Shinigami.

Red-X looked at her slightly then understood, "Don't worry…"

He was soon interrupted when Ichigo grabbed her by the suit, "YOU WHAT? LISTEN UP WE NEED TO GO BACK AND SAVE HER DAMMIT!"

* * *

On their way to the park…Ember awakened. She didn't like being helpless and the first thing she saw was something a black horned…_MASK!_

Ember regained what ability she had in flight and brought her guitar out. "I don't know who you are but you are definitely not having me for lunch."

"Uh…I was carrying you in my arms and I had every opportunity to have you for a snack like those hollows," Oni told her crossing his arms, "I call myself Kamen Rider Oni or Oni for short."

"Can you tell me why you saved me?" She asked the Vizard as she relaxed her grip on her guitar.

"I was in the neighborhood and saw a pretty face getting chased after," Oni told her sheepishly.

"I didn't need your help," She told him but … "But for the most part that guy was getting the worse of my attacks."

"I'm sure," Oni told her letting her keep her pride as he smiled at her under his mask.

"Hey kiddies." Resonik came out and also stood on a steeple of a church on the top of the roof. "You miss might want to go invisible…I'll explain to the others who already sensed your presence," Resonik said as he looked around. "Just some more people I need to look for." He then flew away.

* * *

Resonik was flying around, decimating Hollows with his gun. Suddenly, he got blasted with Ecto-Goo. He looked down and saw Maddie pointing a weapon at him, the Fenton Foamer, he assumed. He rolled his eyes and dropped down. The Fentons still had their weapons trained on him. "You can put that down now, Mrs. Fenton, I'm an ally." 

"We ain't believing anything you say ghost!" Jack howled as he spun the Jack-O-Nine Tails over his head. Resonik noticed a dark shape hovering over Jack. As quick as a flash, the demon drew a gun and destroyed the Hollow with a clean shot through the head. Jack was stunned.

"Now you believe me?" Resonik said as he holstered his guns. Tucker knew who this demon was, but not Jazz. "You can call me Resonik, and I wish to ask your help. The Hollows are numerous and we all must regroup together to stop them." He added, "And for the record, I'm a demon, not a ghost." He took out his gun and pointed it at them, "And would you please follow me."

"Could you please drop the gun, Resonik?' Oni asked as he appeared

"Excuse me for having problems, GETTING SHOT AT WITH GOO!" He yelled back at the Vizard.

"Is demon boy always like this?" Ember whispered to Oni (she was invisible).

"I only met him a few days ago…He's more of an enigma than an agent of the CIA," Oni whispered back.

Resonik sighed and re-holstered his gun, "C'mon. Let's go. Your son is waiting for you."

"Is Danny okay?" Jack demanded.

"He's more than okay, Mr. Fenton, and he has something to tell you."

* * *

Desmond (Red-X) and Ichigo were discussing about a plan to rescue Rukia while Valerie sat next to Danny. Danny was thinking on how to tell his parents that he was a halfa. 

"Maybe just tell them?" Valerie suggested. Danny huffed.

"And risk being blown up…or experimented on?" Danny huffed, "Forget it."

"They may be a little crazy, but they're your parents and they love you. Sure, they'll be a little miffed about it, but they won't try and blast you for it."

"You did," he retorted, grinning. Valerie groaned.

"You won't let it go, will you?"

"Maybe not," Danny sighed. "Boy, I wonder how my parents and sister are?"

As if on cue, Danny's family, Tucker, Resonik and Oni came into view.

"I'm glad you made it," Red-X said to the demon, he then noticed the way the Fentons were looking at him, "I'm not a ghost, this is just a costume."

Danny rose up, "Now or never." He approached his parents and gulped, "Mom, dad, there's something I need to tell you." He took a deep breath of air and said, "I'm the ghost boy." He shut his eyes, waiting for them to suddenly turn on him, when his dad laughed.

"Good one Danny!" Jack guffawed, "You, the ghost boy!" he laughed out loud. Maddie, of course, wasn't laughing.

Maddie and Jack went over to their son. The mother asked "Is this true Danny? Are you really the ghost boy?" she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, come on Maddie! He was just kidding!" Jack laughed louder.

Danny looked up at his parents, stepped back and raised his hands, shouting out his signature battle cry, "I'M GOING GHOST!" the glowing white rings formed around his waist before rising up, changing his clothes into his costume; from white and red shirt with jeans, to black and white jumpsuit. The color of his hair changed from raven black to show white. His eyes flashed open and once blue eyes were now glowing neon green eyes. Maddie and Jack stepped back and gasped. Resonik smirked.

The demon announced, "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton…I introduce you to…DANNY PHANTOM!"

Maddie and Jack were immediately upon their son, asking questions like, "How did this happen?" and, "What powers do you have?" Danny answered the first one, about the lab accident with the Ghost Portal.

"But that amount of ecto-plasm should've killed you!" Jack exclaimed.

"I guess it did…I'm a halfa; half ghost, half human," Danny said, half proudly, "All superhero…"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Maddie asked.

"Well…" Danny couldn't look at them in the eyes, "I was afraid. You two are ghost hunters and well…I'm a ghost and…" His mother halted him.

"Daniel Fenton, I'm surprised at you!" Maddie said her son, "We're your parents, we would never do anything to hurt you!" she turned to her husband, "Will we, Jack?" she knew he was contemplating on using Danny to test out some of their inventions, but the glare he got from his wife soon put that idea to rest.

Danny didn't know what to do, so he just hugged and cried into her. Maddie cooed, holding her son and soothing him. Jack got suddenly swept up in the moment and brought them all, including Jazz, into a suffocating group hug.

"Glad to know they accept you, huh?" Jazz whispered to her brother and Danny smiled.

Red-X stepped up, "I hate to break up this heartwarming scene, but can we please get to the matter at hand? Like rescuing Rukia?"

"Yeah," Danny phased out of his dad's grip and then noticed something off, "Wait a minute…Where's Sam?"

Tucker answered sadly, "Sorry dude but…A Hollow got her."

"WHAT!" Danny shouted, his eyes glowing bright green as he accidentally sent an ecto-blast from his eyes and blew a hole through a tree.

"Calm down Danny!" Jazz told her brother.

"Calm down? Calm down?" Danny yelled,m "How can I? Sam's gone and now…she could be…she could be…"

"If we stay here and cry, we might not be able to save her," Red-X said to Danny. Danny looked up at him as he added, "We'll rescue her; I promise you."

"Ok does any one here know about the whereabouts of the petite Shinigami and Goth girl?" Resonik asked as he looked around.

A bright light and behold a man draped in robes and carrying a staff with two buttons on it appeared.

He looked to the gathered array of hunters, ghosts, and demon and said with a calm lisp, "I may shed some light on this."

"Clockwork!" Danny cried out in joy.

"Ghost!" Jack and Maddie immediately pointed their weapons at the ghostly master of time when Danny told them to stop.

"Mom! Dad! He's a friend, you can trust him!" Danny's parents lowered their weapons.

"Thank you, Danny but we still have some problems, Plasmius," He saw the confused looks on Danny's parents' faces when he mentioned Plasmius, "Who you both know as the Wisconsin Ghost. Plasmius is bad news so I believe your son will give you the story later," Clockwork told Jack and Maddie. "Well, Plasmius has an arrangement going with Sosuke Aizen, formerly of the Shinigami, to test a new kind of Hollow…One that has our particular type of ghostly powers."

"Of course!" Red-X figured out, "Shinigami, Quincy, Hollows and Vizards all fail at one thing…VERSATILITY."

"A ghost from here has a wider range of base powers than ones in Japan?" Resonik asked.

"The problem is how much faith in ghosts, spirits, and other things that bump in the night are here as well considering there's more than one Hellmouth," Oni spoke up.

"That's the size of it." Clockwork impressed at the level of intelligence of the three.

"But why take Sam and Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Sam to lure Danny in and Rukia to keep you out Ichigo." Clockwork told the Shinigami.

"Too bad there's going to be a little change in the forecast." Resonik said with a wink.

"I think you got this well in hand for now but…Be aware…Two can be better in one. TIME OUT!" Clockwork pronounced as he soon left the group assembled.

"TO THE Specter Speeder and Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicles…" Jack yelled out before Resonik stopped him.

"Could I talk with the kids for a moment Mr. Fenton?" Resonik asked Jack.

"Sure I'll get the Vehicles!" Jack prounouced as he soon left with Maddie and Jazz in tow.

"Oh holy mother of god," Resonik said aloud as he then turned back to the gathered motley crew. "Listen up this isn't like any battle that we ever faced so I suggest we have a little more help. Ember you can come out now."

Ember hesitated but then shimmered in to being as Tucker, Ichigo and Danny went into a defensive position before Resonik put his hand down, "At ease gentlemen."

Oni defended, "She's on our side."

"But she's…" Danny started to say before Resonik gave a glare.

"And by the way Danny…" Oni's mask disappeared, revealing the face of a pink haired boy with shining blue eyes, Ryan. "Sorry for keeping this a secret from you." Ember gazed at him and blushed. Ryan…Oni…she turned her head away. He was so handsome.

"Ryan!" Tucker and Danny exclaimed.

"Yeah, guess Sam was right all this time, wasn't she?" the Vizard joked.

"Listen up we're going to need everybody that we can get to prevent a total disaster at this fight. Got it?" Resonik asked and saw a nod from all involved. "Now, I'm not joining you in either of the Fenton Vehicles. Not because of the hardware but I have my own car and it's good enough for me to use anyone who can fly, please do so."

"Let's go hunters!" Jack exclaimed coming with the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle and Maddie with Jazz in the Spectre Speeder.

"Thanatos roll in," Resonik said as he took in his arm and called a 2004 model Ford Taurus pulled in as then got in the driver's side door.

"That's your car?" Ichigo asked again as he walked to the Speeder.

"Yes thank you very much and she has more packing than what you guys got in the Speeder and Assault Vehicle," Resonik told them as he awaited all his riders.

"Ok…fine," Ichigo grumpily told them as he got in the Speeder. The fliers, instead, flew and the ones who couldn't got into either the SS or GAV.

"We'll need to do some recon before attacking. I want Plasmius finding that his trap may have some flaws before going in," Resonik told them as he put the gas pedal to the floor and headed towards their next mission with Valerie, Ember, Oni and Red-X. The SS and GAV soon followed with Danny flying between them.

* * *

On the road… 

It was going to take a few hours and to pass the time Resonik wanted to clear the air of him being a big bad demon.

"I suppose your wondering why a demon, let alone an Oni Mask type, is helping?" Resonik asked on the communicator that was installed in his car.

"Oni Mask?" Everyone but those native to Japan asked.

"Demons that were sealed into masks to seal their power to stop them from destroying the world," Oni told them darkly, flying, "They were capable of summoning Shadowkhan or shadow ninja but somehow Res here is something different."

"There were 10 masks but nothing on one like Resonik," Red-X supported, flying next to the vehicles with Danny. Valerie and Ember shot each other dark looks of distrust.

"That's because it was stricken from history. I'm the 11th and black sheep of my brethren," Resonik explained. "It was back when my brothers and sisters still had bodies. The demons were losing to the good chi wizards of Japan and my brethren needed a win…Then they came up with an idea…demoralize the chi wizards by summoning their own heroes to use against them. The Idea was brilliant and so they went to work on creating a demon that could summon heroes…Me. But something was wrong in the progress of development they discovered that when they tried dark chi the development of hero summoning was flawed they instantly went insane and destroyed the lairs…I was their last shot at creating a truly summoner of heroes…over time they learned that dark chi was bad so they turned to good chi to support. Thus, I came into being…but I was born with a conscience. I was considered to be banished when the Japan wizards broke in and defeated us. I begged for mercy and I was turned into a mask, but my words reached the ears of the wizards. I wanted it that way…I was passed hand in hand then was lost in the void of the Multiverse where I was found by a man who claimed to be neutral in the war of Good and Evil and was handed off to a young man who was recovering from mental scars that he still carried with him to this day."

"Like me, eh?" Red-X asked.

"Thanks for listening to my story you guys but I think my …car is …having…" Resonik said as he faked some static noises and turned off the communicator, "Red-X…I'm not like you but in some ways I'm like your friends and yourself at the same time. You keep at what you are doing with the third Identity. I'm surprised that I can have a duality in mine."

"You have some ideas on how to do this mission?" Red-X asked him.

"Just a guy who's more stubborn to not die and the Warden of Hell," Resonik said simply.

Danny then flew closer to X. He asked, "Desmond?"

X turned his eyes to Danny, "Yes, Phantom?"

"That day, when you told me that story…was it about you?" Danny was referring to the story Desmond used to make sure Sam and Danny confessed their feelings to one another.

"Yes, it was," Red-X answered sadly.

"What happened?" Danny prodded.

"She died of leukemia."

"I'm sorry."

Red-X was silent and flew on ahead, with Danny thinking, '_Life must've been hard for him…loving someone so much and not being able to tell them. He must be feeling a lot of regret.'_

"I can hear your thoughts, you know," X hissed, snapping Danny out of his thoughts. "And I don't need you or anyone's pity."

Valerie was on her glider while Oni and Ember were riding on their guitars. The Vizard she didn't trust that much and she didn't trust the ghost at all. Ember, of course, was in deep conversation with the Vizard.

"So, punk, you have the training of 'black hoods' and those 'white heads'?" Ember asked him.

"Yes I do…Hollows wanted me to kill off the Shinigami but I found that those guys actually worked for the greater good," Oni shrugged as they flew.

"So how in the world did you develop the music based weapons like I did?" she asked, genuinely curious as to how that happened. His name was Japanese, but wasn't like he said that ghosts from that region don't develop...

"The gimmick thing is universal. It's just that we work on other things more like strength and speed, rather than going through things, which I want to know is why we are still stuck making portals," Oni grumbled.

"Take it easy, it's not like that. Ghosts from different regions just have different powers The Americans and Europeans just have more of the same idea on how and what a ghost is," Ember surmised.

"So how did you know that?"

"Come on, The Ghost Zone is big. The ghosts have one of four choices. One: enter the Ghost Zone or two: find a Shinigami, or three: become a Hollow, or my least favorite: get eaten by one."

"Ah, the choices to make," Oni sighed.

"I chose the Ghost Zone because I wanted to get away from the crowds and that bastard of a manager I use to have when I was alive."

"Is he a Hollow, ghost, or still alive?"

"The bastard had with him the Olsens and the Hiltons, and he's still living."

"You haven't thought of going to his house and disturbing his sleep or capture some incriminating photos?" Oni suggested.

"I thought of that but I didn't have a camera with me at the time."

"You are in luck because I have something that would do just the trick."

"Oni, you weren't lying when you said you were trained by Hollows."

"Why's that?"

"Because no one thinks _that_ evil," Ember grinned

"Good point and for my next trick…want to go to the Homecoming Dance with me this Saturday?"

That took Ember back a little by surprise. No one…and I do mean NO ONE…has ever asked her out on a date. Her star status and the fact that Johnny 13 had an on again off again relationship with Kitty put wrenches in that plan.

There were the times that Danny called her something, although it meant no malice…it was just a battle tactic to face against a foe. But the worse, once again, came from her manager who was a complete and utter asshole. He sexually harassed her and almost raped her once and more than once beat her.

Since that time she was on her own.

"I…don't know," She said slowly.

"What's wrong?" he asked her as he felt something was wrong.

"I guess that I haven't been asked that before," she admitted.

"First time?"

"Yeah."

"Could you stop being that way?"

That snapped Ember out of her reverie.

"What?" Ember demanded.

"You heard me. I want the old punk Ember out here," Oni smiled under his mask.

"You called me what?" Ember demanded again.

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Fine," she sighed, "And I'll go to this stupid Dance with you."

"Arigato, now let's get focused." Oni's heart was literally dancing as he finally got a date to the dance. Ember placed her hand over her face to hide the blush that was forming. Valerie just went, "humph!"

Danny, who was flying next to his parents, told them everything they wanted to know everything he knew about the Winsconsin Ghost that took over Jack and tried to take their Fenton Portal.

"It was Vlad Masters mom…dad," He told them slowly, "Remember when he gotten the ecto-acne?"

"Yes…but it didn't have any lasting repercussions," Jack inquired.

"Apparently it did," Maddie commented as she took down a weapons list.

"That's just how he became a Halfa like I am. Here's where you might hate him even more," Danny told of all the little things and dark deeds that Vlad had done to him and them over the year.

Bit by bit Maddie, looked to the list and crossed off each one. It gotten increasingly frustrating to her as she now wanted to make Vlad suffer for all he had done to her family.

Jack was in denial…he thought of all the friends he had, as they were very few and far between, that Vlad was his best friend. Here he was hearing about his own friend's betrayal and treachery that Jack felt sick. His own friend who he knew for years wanted to get rid of him. It disheartened him to no belief.

"I'm sorry dad," Danny told his father, feeling sincerely apologetic, "I knew he was your best friend, I but I just had tell you."

That brought Jack out of his reverie as he gotten some of his attention. "No don't worry son. I needed it."

"Is there any thing I can do?" Danny

"Just tell me that you can defeat him." Jack had fire in his eyes, "So I can tear up the rest of him!"

Danny had to smile at his dad's enthusiasm.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Neither I or ZK Chromedragozoid own Danny Phantom which is owned by Butch Hartman and Bleach is totally owned by Tite Kubo. Shadow and Ryan is under ZK's little thumb though. Resonik is mine. The concept of the Mask is whoever owns the Jackie Chan Adventures is their's. SoulTaker is owned by whoever owns Evangelion. Kazuma Toroshiro is owned by whoever is not me.

* * *

Chapter 6: Captured

* * *

One Mile from Master's Castle 

It was about 9:00pm when they had been stopped by Resonik. Like he wished they started to do recon of the property. This place had gone through some changes since the last time Danny had visited.

The group got out of the vehicles and started looking around the property. There were some Hollows strewn about the property and there were multiple weapons stations around the property. Not to mention an anti-ghost shielding and weapons.

"Geeze, this guy has already thought of the stuff that would keep Shinigami and Ghosts out," Resonik commented.

"Nice to see you are seeing the silver lining," Red-X commented.

"Yes I saw it already…Me and you have a date with those guys and I'm bringing along the party crashers." Resonik said getting off of the ground with his binoculars. "Were running the distraction. Jack, Tucker, Maddie and Jazz, you take out those ghost shield emitters and the rest of you come in and go through the front gate that will be open."

"The gate is going to be open?" Ichigo asked.

"No…Gone," Resonik answered as he went into his car.

"We're going to destroy your car you know," Red-X told him with caution, getting into the car as well.

"It's going to take a Cruise Missile to take out this thing and I doubt that can catch us without some form of speed power," Resonik told him as he communicated into his watch, "End illusion and start weapons gear up."

"Activating Hercules Taurus weapons systems and ending illusion," The car said as it shimmered and now took on the form of a car with reinforced armor, a larger bumper and a bit more of a bug-like appearance.

"Did you watch too much James Bond when you were a kid?" Red-X sweatdropped. He was suddenly reminded that his friend, Takada, also had a liking towards James Bond Movies.

"I met him back at the last Ninja, Assassin, and Spy meeting of 2005 last summer. Good lord did he had to keep the girls falling for him," Res told him with a laugh as he got into the car.

"I've never heard of this meeting," Red-X, surprised, asked.

"It's a multiverse thing…You have to get in good with the Dragon Force to really talk to these guys," Res chuckled as he driven down to the castle.

"Dragon Force?"

"The force that monitors and acts like a little like a military organization that's a little loose than some of the other organizations. It is multi universe spanning and they go and help around like your Smart Brain is doing here," Resonik told him with focus on his mission. "I'll tell you a little more later. Right now we have a mission to complete."

He then gunned the engine and went into the shield that protected the entire property.

"Hey fellas how about some fireworks," Resonik said as he fired off some electro bolts at the hollows and unleashed two rockets at the weapons platforms, "Yippee Yay Kay yay!"

"Are you insane?" Red-X demanded

"'We do not have to visit a madhouse to find disordered minds; our planet is the mental institution of the universe.' Johann von Goethe. That's my answer to that," Resonik said as he continued his destruction spree. "I summon thee from a future of paradise and corruption…I summon you Treasoner to bring hell upon the dead!"

A portal of a rainbow of colors opened behind Resonik as a young man fell into the seat. He was wearing a blue jacket that had the right sleeve cut completely off with brown wild hair and brown eyes.

"Why did you bring me here?" The young man asked.

"I need you to cause enough destruction out there Kazuma," Resonik told him.

"You better send me back," Kazuma commanded.

"Don't worry I will," Resonik told Kazuma as he pressed a button on the console that opened the roof like a convertible and launched Kazuma out who proceeded to use his Alter.

"Who was that?" Red-X asked.

"Kazuma Toroshiro, the only guy who's anger matches the Incredible Hulk," Resonik said as he concentrated on another hero, "I summon thee from a dark future…Rise Dark lord of Hell and take their Souls to the Underworld…SOULTAKER!"

A cross opened up and dropped another young man who was approximately the same age as Kazuma but had red eyes and wore a brown ratty cloak.

"Why have you brought me here?"

"A bunch of guys that should be dead are not dead enough Kyosuke Dante."

"Hell bound?"

"A few…and some need help going to heaven."

"I'll get to work," Kyosuke told him as he jumped out of the car with his plasma blade ignited.

"Did you just summon a devil?" Red-X asked as he looked at Resonik.

"No, a mutant that has the power of the Devil himself. I met him back in the Forgotten Realms…The guy was very courteous and nice but when he transforms…I doubt you would have a chance in your Zodiac Knight Armor."

"I'm really going to find a way to…" Red-X started to say.

"The Shield's down time to breakdown the Gates of Babylon," Resonik interrupted as he turned the car and pushed a button that opened doors on the bumper and it looked like a battering ram with a thick end.

"Have you said your prayers today?" Resonik asked with a 'devil may be insane not stupid' smile on his face as he looked at Red-X.

"I better get to know about these Dragon Force guys," Red-X said as he clutched anything he could.

"Time for the 'Little Red Button'," Resonik celebrated when he was at least a football field away from the Gate. The back sides of the car opened up and two rocket boosters took up and they were firing the car at speeds topping out at 400 MPH as it literally reduced the Gate to splinters.

"I'm so going to kill you," Red-X told Resonik as they got out of the car wheezing and coughing.

"Your way down on the list for that feat so get used to it," Resonik told Red as he got out of the car.

"You're going to pay for that Demon!" Vlad's voice spoke from the intercom.

"Says the guy who won't fight like a man," Resonik answered back as he took out a shotgun from his coat.

"Should we wait for the others?" Red-X asked as he took out his X-blade.

"Well we're here and there they come." Resonik reasoned as he pointed with the shotgun and fired. "Who's your Daddy?"

* * *

Outside… 

Ichigo, Danny, Oni, Valerie, and Ember were waiting for the shield to go down. They were supposed to be the second wave when the shield was down. They waited for the shield which was about to go down.

They saw the Taurus Beetle being driven like it was on a mission from God (Blues Brothers reference). The group collectively shuddered a little knowing that Desmond would be considering that this might not have been such a great idea.

They then saw two figures fly out of the car. One had a rainbow like aura around him and said something like… "SHOCKWAVE OF THE FIRST BLITZ!" and slammed into the nearest Hollow that vaporized on contact.

"He summoned a copycat of Chad?" Ichigo asked aloud as it confused those around him. "One of my friends," he explained.

"Does your friend rocket towards his enemies and takes them out that fast?" Danny asked as he now was trying to keep track of the guy obliterating the Hollows.

"I take that back. Chad just got surpassed," Ichigo said with a look of disbelief when he couldn't keep up with Kazuma either.

They then took a look at the other guy who now had a pink blade. He seemed to have a dark aura around him but they couldn't quite place what was the feeling. He seemed to take whatever the hollows took at him and he still kept on slashing and jumping around.

"He's good but what is this guy capable of?" Danny asked. As if to answer his question, the other guy soon transformed into a giant black figure, with a twenty foot wingspan. "Forget it I don't want to know."

That was when they noticed that the shield was down and the group then commenced their attack. The flyers took to the sky and soon laid down support fire for those who were running towards the castle at full speed making good time when they met up with Red-X and Resonik.

"About time you got here," Resonik told the group as he fired another shell at a Hollow who felt light pierce through its mask as it then vaporized. "We were getting lonely here."

"I still don't how your weapons are affecting the Hollows," Red-X observed as Resonik passed a shell to him.

"It's imbued with dragon magic these particular ones are made for darkness based threats…They're called Sliver Light Dragon Bullets." Resonik shrugged. "I have several varieties of them for any situation including hunting armored guys."

"You come prepared for these kinds of things?" Ichigo asked him.

"Not really…I'm just ready for most threats than others." Resonik shrugged again. "Can we continue now?"

"Come on!" Red-X led as they went to look for Sam and Rukia.

The group floated/ran down the stairs as they tried to look for the Lab or whatever place that Vlad was now holding himself in.

"Does this plan have anymore to go?" Danny asked as they were going down the stairs.

"It all depends on us beating down the boss…I was only meaning us to get in and beat them with our team work," Resonik reported sheepishly.

"Nice going Demon boy," Ember spat.

"You are going to get us all killed," Valerie chimed.

"Were taking orders from X now so shut it," Ichigo finalized as Resonik looked down for a minute.

"Well alright but we're still without a plan," Resonik informed them.

The soon reached two large cement doors that seem to be built for one purpose…To keep people out.

"How much you want to bet that this thing has anti ghost protection?" Danny asked.

"I've got a 'key' but I need the 'Key hole'," Red-X told them as he searched for it.

"It's a card and retinal scan," Resonik reported.

"Great…that key of yours isn't going to work," Valerie chimed in.

"Shhh…" Resonik put a finger to his lips. "Let the man techno babble his way through it."

"What?" Ichigo asked now confused.

"He means that Red-X should be able to use some sort of gadget to get us in." Oni told them then looked a little sheepish. "I'm internet savvy and looked on the forums about Star Trek."

"No wonder you're still single," Resonik covered for Oni to prevent him from getting picked on and to draw the fire from…

"Shut it Demon," Ember told Resonik as she glared at him and siding up with Oni. "We'll have something to talk about."

Resonik chuckled inwardly as he covered for him. '_Just like old times…'_

Red-X finished hotwiring the doors. The doors then opened and they saw both Rukia and Sam strapped to a pair of ropes attached to the ceiling. It was very dark and two lights were shone on them.

"This is the last time I walk into a trap like this," Danny told the others.

"At least you had been in a trap," Ichigo muttered as he took off his Zanpakuto.

"Ah screw it I'm not going to be in a trap," Resonik told them as he blindly charged in with his Katanas drawn and started to slash up a storm.

He screamed like a banshee as he valiantly and successfully cut up two Hollows before turning around to slash off to Hollow's heads.

"That's one psychotic Demon," Ember observed as she too joined in and blasted some tunes but they weren't strong enough as she was now in a net.

Oni and Red-X came out next as they came out in tandem tag team and started taking down some lower powered Hollows

The last Three spread out and doing what they could but sadly Valerie was quickly bound to a wall.

That's when the Arrancars came out. They had finally been told to take on the intruders. The group equaled the amount of intruders who were still loose.

"Alright play time is over, time for the second round," an Arrancar said. The remains of his mask were on his forehead and there were horns on it. He had green eyes and had blonde hair that was cut short. "My name is Hitokiri and I wish to face Ichigo Kurosaki," he challenged.

"Bring it on Hitokiri," Ichigo said as he readied himself.

"I am Battosai and I wish to fight the one they call Red-X," challenged an Arrancar with half his mask on the right side of his face. His hair and eyes were black.

"Fine, but know that I'm not taking your swords as much as your souls on a one way trip to Hell," Red-X told them as he walked to another side of the room.

"Phantom, you have caused enough trouble as it is. Time for you to face me," The monstrous Arrancar stated as he came out looking like a mountain of muscle and his hair was bound in nine ponytails with a piece of his mask on the right side of his face, "I am Kyuubi."

"Well ok Zorro," Danny replied as they stood to one side.

"Oni…face your destiny," A female Arrancar said. She looked absolutely hot with her green hair and with tiny pieces of bone on her chin, "I'm Sakura."

Oni's heart was beating faster as he was thanking Kami-sama for making him a Vizard.

"Hey remember who you're taking to the dance!" Ember yelled out to Oni trying to get him to snap out of his reverie.

"Well who dares to take on the demon that is insane? Hmph?" Resonik looked around and saw none of them stepped up. "Oh come on …there's not one of you who thinks that I'm a weak and useless here? Come on there's not one of you isn't a coward?"

"I won't have you saying another word," said an Arrancar with blue hair with spectacles on. The pieces of his mask clung to his right eye. He was a man of average build but he held his arms to the sides carelessly, "I'm Max…I'll be your death demon."

"At least one of you has balls but to make it fair…choose someone to be your teammate." Resonik told him as another Arrancar came up with brown hair and half of his face covered by what the remains of his Hollow mask. He was of the same build as Max, but he seemed to be aware of this and planned on this.

"The name's Hikaru and you're mine."

"No I'm both of yours so let's just get this over with….I want to have the chance to see Vlad's plan fall a part on him," Resonik told them as he sheathed his swords.

* * *

Hitokiri VS Ichigo-1 

Ichigo was feeling a little worried since his last fight with an Arrancar…It didn't go so well for him. He was in Ban Kai at the time. He was worried very much at that.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Hitokiri asked Ichigo as he hung his arms out loosely, "Afraid that you'll lose again?"

"Shut up," Ichigo told him as he blew air from his nose and tightened the grip on his Zanpakuto. He squared his feet and readied his sword behind him as he kept his eyes on Hitokiri, ready to parry the Arrancar's blade.

"Well now maybe you do have some grapefruits," Hitokiri grinned as he drew his own sword. "Lets play then."

Hitokiri then rushed towards Ichigo at blinding speed as Ichigo stood firm, awaiting the coming attack, deciding whether to dodge or block.

* * *

Battosai VS Red-X-1 

"You won't win, you know," Red-X told his dance partner, standing arrogantly with his arms crossed. "It's written on your face."

"Why you…" Battosai was getting riled up as he rattled his sword.

"My, aren't we testy?" Red-X played Battosai. Battosai was going to play into Red-X's hands.

"I'll show you who's going to be testy!" Battosai told him as he took both his sword and sheath and started using both as weapons.

"Nice to see someone with some spirit around here," Red-X grunted.

* * *

Kyuubi VS Danny-1 

The fight started right away with both fighters not giving each other the time to exchange pleasantries.

Danny wanted to keep this strictly a ranged fight for himself. If these guys want a Halfa you have to work for it. Danny bobbed and weaved around him as he tried to make Kyuubi unable to attack.

Kyuubi was using less movements in his attacks and he had a grin that terrified Danny.

"Nice strategy but useless," Kyuubi told Danny as he turned his head out of the way with a lean.

"What?" Danny asked as then decked Kyuubi with a full force fist to the face.

"Nice strategy but it's going to take a little more than that to take me down," Kyuubi told Danny with a grin.

* * *

Sakura VS Oni-1 

If this wasn't a match Oni would have been trying to knock himself silly. Sakura was very much smoking hot. Oni just shook his head trying to focus thanking, Kami that he had a mask on that could hide his emotions at the moment.

_Must remember Ember…Must Remember Ember and her flaming hot hair… _Oni told himself sternly. In his moment of distraction, he got attacked by Sakura who threw her zanpakuto, which had a ribbon attached to it, at Oni and cutting deep into his shoulder.

Oni grunted to the pain as he withdrew the weapon and threw it down.

"Ohhh…Little Kamen Rider having problems with his focus?" Sakura asked cutely.

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME ONI!" Ember yelled at him.

Oni formed his Trumpet Blaster and lifted it to his mouth. He played a low B note and it soon fired off a fireball at Sakura. The female Arracnar used a shnupo to dodge and took her sword up again. She dodged again and again as Oni blew out a few more notes and fireballs.

* * *

Resonik VS Hikaru and Max-1 

Resonik blocked the over head sword slashes with his katanas before he jumped and kicked both Arracnars in the stomachs.

"Tandem fighting techniques?" The demon questioned as he twirled his swords along his arms. "Haven't seen those since the Rockers teamed up again."

"You better not be comparing us to wrestlers," Hikaru growled as he held his sword at the ready.

"Who's saying that I was?" Resonik fired back as he blocked Max's new attack.

"How did you know that was coming?" The Arrancar asked as he soon was slashed.

"Blame my host. He just has some crap that he's just waiting for you to try on him," Resonik told them as he kicked back at Max causing him to lose his balance. "Go Shi-Kai, I want a real fight."

"You want us to go there…You got it." Hikaru told him with a grin. "Valkyrie to arms!."

"Lilith corrupt him!" Max called out as the two were now changed.

Hikaru now had feathery wings and a skull like helm as he wielded a Spiegel blade from his right arm.

Max conversely gained leathery wings with two Spiegel blades to both his arms. He also looked a little too feminine.

"To quote Kelso: 'Woah you look like a girl.'" Resonik told Max as he tried to control his laughter and losing.

* * *

Hitokiri VS Ichigo-2 

It was a draw and Ichigo had to go Ban Kai and as he did Hitokiri did as well into his Shi-Kai.

Hitokiri's transformation took on the form of a Death Wraith with a scythe. Hitokiri's face held on a mask, "Dante, wish your way back."

Ichigo was currently changed to look like he was wearing a black trench coat that was tattered on the end. In his hand was a pure black sword that he held in front of himself. He was bleeding from a cut at the side of his head and several others across his torso.

Hitokiri had some cuts on his limbs and brow but he seemed to be enjoying this fight.

"Well, Well nice to know you aren't holding back either." The Arrancar told him as held his sword ready to go.

"Shut it," Ichigo told him as he took off at a blinding speed as he caught the Arrancar off balance and started hitting him.

"Oooh…that tickles but sadly I'm not going attack as you just got captured," Hitokiri told Ichigo as he sagged down in the dumps. As he pushed a button behind him, it let loose a blast of ectoplasmic energy at Ichigo causing he hit the wall and was then held on there by two wrist restraints.

"Vlad better let me eat your soul when everything is done."

* * *

Battosai vs Red-X-2 

Red-X was looking bad. He suspected that guy wasn't supposed to be this tough, but somehow he was getting beaten up. Red-X took up his X-blade again and awaited the next attack.

Battosai had changed to what appeared to be a knight whose armor covered his hands and feet. His hands though had the differences of having a wide circular shield on one arm while the other had his saber, "Get lucky Joey."

Battosai seemed to handle himself well and had taken damage where as to Red-X's condition was stable due to his inherent power. He had regenerated most of them but he was getting irked that he couldn't do anything to bring down Battosai as much as Battosai couldn't do anything to him.

Battosai wasn't even so much as fazed. They planned on this except for the demon that seemed to be the great 'X' factor. He was dealing with two of their men and some how winning. But, Battosai snapped his attention back to the matter at hand.

_Just a few more steps and he's done for and I can help Max and Hikaru…_

Battosai then rushed and tried to plow Red-X in a wide sweep with his shield arm as Red-X did what Battosai wanted and set off the trap. A net that Skulker helped create came up underneath Red-X and captured him. "This is embarrassing," Red-X muttered.

_Demon we have a date._ Battosai though to himself as he quietly strode away.

* * *

Kyuubi VS Danny-2 

Danny was getting a little tired as Kyuubi already was kicking his ass. Kyuubi's Shi Kai form of his Zanpakuto was the root cause of it all. The bones formed around his hands and legs and body to create the likeness of a fox but like his namesake he also had nine tails.

Danny looked at the super Arrancar and just glared. He was scratched in places he didn't even know he had and he just wanted to stuff the smug look on Kyuubi's face down to hell.

Kyuubi's job was to put down Danny as he was the objective of this entire thing. Danny was doomed anyway.

Kyuubi followed the plan as told, grabbing Danny who struggled and placed him on the table.

"We'll conclude our meeting as soon as I'm finished with your demonic friend."

* * *

Sakura VS Oni-2 

Oni, thankfully based on the opinion of Ember, had gotten rid of the Trumpet in favor of his Axe. Oni played a long A note as Sakura used her Rose mode and whipped around, shielding herself with the vines that surrounded her body.

If Sakura was more distracting before…It was near impossible for him to keep focus. Ember was pulling at her hair at the sight. Here was a bitch that was making eyes at her man and…Ember then snapped to a realization...Did she like, like Oni?

Unbeknownst to her…Sakura had put Oni on the wall as his Axe was lying on the floor.

"Now to take…" Sakura never finished what she just said as a bulled passed through her head and vaporized her.

"Way to go demon boy!" Ember yelled out as she knew that the Demon was the only person who would go out of his way to bring a gun to a sword fight.

* * *

Resonik VS Max and Hikaru-2 

Still, standing and for even more of an oddity…he didn't even look winded. He stood out with one sword in his hilt and his semi automatic in the other. The Arrancars in front of him were dumbfounded at the sheer skill that their enemy had used against them.

He was fast enough to dodge their attacks and seemed to have eyes on the back of his head. The bullets he fired were currently lodged in their right and left wings, disabling their flight as electricity flowed through them.

Resonik had finished reloading when he saw Sakura was leaning very close to Oni who was bound to the wall. Resonik, being 'The nice guy' took up his gun, which was now loaded with light bullets, took aim and fired at Sakura's head. He then quickly saw the other two coming at him before he shot twice at them in different places and then he jump flipped over their heads and planted two more bullets inside of them. As he landed, he was completely blindsided by Kyuubi, who knocked him aside and onto the floor. He was soon attacked by Battosai who severed his left arm, which held his sword, at the shoulder. Blood spurted as Resonik looked pale and soon appeared to die before them as he closed his eyes.

"NO!" Ichigo cried out as he saw the Demon fall. Sure he may not have liked the Demon but he did come through in some cases. He had an interesting look on things.

"You bastards!" Danny cried out as he struggled harder.

"I may not like demons but that was your last mistake," Valerie told the Arrancars as she struggled harder.

"Yeah you dweebs his blood is on your hands!" Ember yelled.

"You guys make me sick. To pick and attack a demon like that is bad news and I'm going to personally make you all feel my eternal fire," Oni told them as he wriggled and fought at his bonds.

"I will kill you," Red-X said as he narrowed his eyes.

The doors across the room revealed Vlad Plasimus and two others at the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Neither I or ZK Chromedragozoid own Danny Phantom which is owned by Butch Hartman and Bleach is totally owned by Tite Kubo. Shadow and Ryan is under ZK's little thumb though. Resonik is mine. The concept of the Mask is whoever owns the Jackie Chan Adventures is their's.

* * *

Chapter 7: The gloves are OFF

* * *

"Bravo, Bravo Danny I was sure that you would make it but not this quite in this sort of fashion," Vlad said as he walked towards him. "Oh and before I forget…want to see your parents?" He said as he pushed a button on his remote that opened to reveal Jack, Maddie, Jazz and Tucker. "All you had to do was do one little thing and I would have

let her go but no, you had to choose option 'C'm" Vlad commented. "Your new friends, the pitiful demon, and the thief were bad influences but…"

"You would let them go?. I don't buy that," Red-X looked at Vlad skeptically.

"Alas, you knew that already. Also I want you all to see my new friend…His name is Gin," Vlad Introduced.

"The guy who took down the Captain of the Sixth Gotei 13," Gin told them all proudly.

"Too bad at the time he was protecting his sister and he still lives," Ichigo spat out.

"Damn, now I'm going to have to fight him now," Gin bemused as he stepped towards Ichigo. "Too bad you're not going to be there to stop me."

"My other ally is the newly empowered Dark Danny Phantom," Vlad introduced who was now an Arrancar.

"Nice to see all your faces and to see the demon down on the floor…the soul must have been wasted when he died," Dan said aloud as he walked in his white and black yutaka. Remnants of his mask were covering his red eyes. "Ember, nice to see you back here and siding with these guys. I'll take this time to do something I wanted to do for a very long time since I gotten back." He licked his lips with his reptilian tongue.

"You dare touch her you are going straight to Hell!" Oni cried out, struggling against his bonds.

"You're in bonds and you can't get out of much less the thief," Dan said as he pointed to Red-X. Red-X glared at the evil trio.

Vlad smiled, "And now to do what we were planning…The merging of a Hollow and a halfa."

"You self righteous monster! After all the things that Jack has done for you this is how you repay him?" Maddie questioned Vlad.

"Danny told you I guess, didn't he?" Vlad mused. "Too bad this ended this way Maddie, but I'm still thinking of you."

"STOW IT V-MAN! I'LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB IF YOU DO THIS TO MY SON!" Jack yelled out with a blood thirsty glare.

"Jack, you were never in a position to do anything especially now," Vlad told him as he then selected a Hollow and put into Danny. He then had the Hollow lie next to Danny. "It's only going to hurt for a minute. After that, you will have such magnificent power, and without the weakness of your goodness to keep you back." Danny gave Vlad a glare.

That was when there was suddenly a beeping sound in the tune of the 'Magnificent 7' tone. "Antonitis Fenton McCrown, authorization of the Crest has been approved. Have a nice day," a voice came from the disembodied arm of the Resonik.

"Authorization…Undertaker theme," Resonik whispered so no one could hear as the lights went out except for a violet light that shone on Resonik.

The others and even the villains were confused to what was happening. Resonik sat up quickly without using his hand and got up to a standing position as the music continued playing. He soon walked over to his left arm, which was lying on the floor.

He said in a low voice, "Illusion end." The blood disappeared and he reattached his arm with a grotesque howl that rivaled that of a Hollow's. He looked up and gave then a grin that sent shivers down the spines of those around them.

"End theme," he then said before the music stopped and he reached inside his jacket to bring out a vial of green mixture. "You know, when I first arrived, I was expecting you to kill me. You know, go for the shot in the head or heart…Not the freaking take his arm off and let him bleed to death scenario, especially the left arm which has already been cut off more times than I care to remember," Resonik finished as he poured the mixture into his hands that began to glow green. "It has been cut off by my twin brothers, my rival and last but not least the head of organizations like you guys. Those were multiple times."

"Who are you?" The elder Halfa asked, quaking in fear.

"His teacher," Resonik said as he pulled the mask off to reveal the face of Peter Earp.

"MR. EARP?" The collective heroes confused and asked at the sometime.

"Yes and no…but before I say that…What's with the Scooby Doo Syndrome?" he asked as he the said into his arm, "2nd Illusion off."

His head shimmered and it was soon replaced by a twenty seven year old face with two bangs out stretched on either side of his head and a long brown corded hair. His eyes were ice blue.

"Now if you were still wondering…Peter Earp was only an alias I use when I'm on missions like this or giving advice to my younger self," the stranger said as he took out a small badge like object and placed it on his jacket and walked over to get his sword and gun, "Excuse me for a moment."

He jumped up, even without the mask, high enough to slash the net that held Red-X open and rushed to free the rest of the gang. This was all done so fast that he was like a blur. The guys were ready to pound in the enemies when the young man held out his arm to stop them.

"Wait," he said very tersely as he then looked towards the three in front of him, "Now I know what you're thinking: 'The fools don't remember but we took them down the last time'." He mocked them. "Well guess what? There is going to be a little change in that forecast. Danny…Ichigo come near me for a sec."

"What?" they both looked at him confused.

"Just do it," The man told both teens.

They walked next to him a little gingerly.

"Now focus a small amount of your energies into your left fist Danny and your right Ichigo."

The proceed to do as told…

"Now at the same time hit your fists together and say 'FUSION NOW'."

"FUSION NOW!" they both shouted as their energies clashed upon hitting their fists together. They get sucked into the ball of light and had found themselves changed. Out stepped a tall man. He had white boots but had some Shinigami uniform pants tied together with the white belt that had a black 'I' on the left and a 'P' both as phantom as the insignia of Danny's. He wore the same black sort of faux trench coat with tattered ends but on the shoulders was like the belt only they were white. Instead of bare hands he had black gloves that were a part of the trench coat. His skin was milky white, his eyes were brown and his hair was a mixture of red and white hair. He still wielded Tensa Zangetsu in his hand.

"Hello. My name is Ichigo Phantom; you almost killed my friend and almost put a Hollow in me. Prepare to pass on," he said with a grin that would give the Devil goose bumps.

"Now to reveal the true power of Red-X. Show them the power of a Zodiac Knight," He told Desmond as he reached into his jacket to get a belt that had a deck on it and threw it to Red-X.

"H-how?" Red-X stuttered as he took his belt.

"I'm a trained ninja as well some other things," the Stranger shrugged.

"You better spill after I'm finished."

"I will but you don't tell the others."

"HENSHIN!" Red-X cried out as he put his Zodiac Knight belt and deck on. "ZODIAC FORCE! SNAKE!" His armor came and attached onto his body. "Zodiac Knight Shadowcobra."

"HENSHIN!" The Stranger said as he tapped twice on his badge and raised his left hand into the air. "IGNITE THE NIGHT!"

The transformation started with black holes enveloping his arms and legs then the armor sprouted on with a reddish gold tinge. The boots were knee high and the gloves had three triangles. To his left of his hip was a katana that now had its hilt with a black grip and to the other a holster that housed his side arm. The belt had multiple shell pockets and pockets that held some other gear. A mythical lion pounced up from behind him and went through him as the lion's head became his chest armor connected to four bands meeting on his back and in the mouth an amber crystal sat in its mouth looking like an orb. Also on his back was a broad sword that had ornate hieroglyphics. On his right was a gauntlet with four long imprints. The other hand there was none as the arm was part of the armor it's self. The mask itself showed only the mouth but on the sides were two armored plates that were held by a metal strap much like a helmet that covered his head. It had two eye slits to tell where the eyes were and a diamond like shape on the top of the head that started a long to the base of the head that stopped at the corded part. "Voltron: Liemz. Let's get ready to Rumble."

The sides lined up and they began the last fight that night.

The Dance partners decided the battle was on.

Kyubi and Hitokiri vs. Ichigo Phantom-1

"Well nice to see you two. Let me show you what I can really do," Ichigo Phantom told them as he smiled again. Both Arrancars proceeded for the attack but didn't expect Ichigo to go airborne.

Ichigo sped up and went through the floor and quickly fired two ectobolts to each of them. He flew at them and slashed their heads off quickly and thus ending his fight.

"Way too damn easy." Ichigo smiled devilishly as both Arrancars were taken to Hell and went to free the others.

* * *

Vlad Plasmius vs. Shadowcobra-1 

"My, my, aren't we confident?" Vlad told the Knight of Invisibility. "All you did was put on some armor, thief."

"That's where you've just doomed yourself. Did you really think that I was even fighting my best? I stalemated Battosai," Shadowcobra stated. He took up his scepter and slid down a card. "Trick Vent: Shadow Clones."

3 clones of Shadow appeared and surrounded Vlad. Vlad didn't care because he knew that he already had a solution to it. He quickly created duplicates of himself to confuse and overwhelm the Knigh

Shadowcobra however had a counter solution as he jumped up and bashed the real Vlad with a punch that was laced with his dark power. The Vlad duplicates disappeared.

"Nice try Vladdie," Shadow sneered before he dodged an ecto-blast from Vlad. And went to attack the evil halfa.

* * *

Battosai and Gin vs. Liemz-1 

As in the other match, Liemz once more didn't seem too afraid of his opponents. Just a little more excited as he started bouncing off the walls as he started moving.

Battosai was getting worried and Gin was using shupo for all it was worth.

"Oh, come on, do you think that I'm not vulnerable running like this or how about I just stop in one place?" Liemz asked as he leaned against a wall. "I'll give you one shot before I defeat you Gin, and Battosai is just another soul dragged down to hell."

Battosai looked to his superior and looked at Gin and he was getting angry. This guy was now insulting the dead. Well it was corrupted in the first place but it was still disrespectful.

Battosai started his attack as he quickly closed in on the warrior. Liemz didn't show any emotion thanks to his mask as the sword came near. At the last minute he parried Battosai's attack with four claws that extended from the back of his hand. He then destroyed Battosai with a single slash. Battosai eyes widened at the warrior. With a flick of his right wrist, Liemz willed his gauntlet to unfold his blades and brought them out to fire a shot that soon sent Battosai to Hell.

"I love these lion claws…versatile and fun for the fights," Liemz told his opponent who was feeling a little shaky. Gin just saw someone took an Arrancar down and made it look ridiculously simple. This was no ordinary opponent that they were fighting…He was on an entire different level.

"Come on Gin. Or has the assassin found someone unkillable?" Liemz stated to the former captain. "Come, my blade wishes to meet yours."

"Shinosou, Ikorose!" (Devine Spear, Shoot for Death) Gin stated as he commanded his Shi Kai to kill Liemz, going full speed. He smirked and thumbed his hilt.

Liemz pulled his sword, which had Japanese characters of the list of warriors that wielded the sword before him and parried Shinosou before he jumping up and then yelled out his attack, "**Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Ryūshōsen** **Kaze** (Dragon Rising Flash Wind)!"

Three things went through the mind of Gin Ichimaru:

How in Hell does he know Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū?

Why is it that I see one blade but feel five blades cutting into me?

I'm reporting this to Aizen with my resignation.

Gin, like the coward he was, quickly exited the premises with his severe wounds.

"That takes care of the message. Now for taking down the monster that is a City buster threat."

* * *

Vlad Plasimus and Dark Danny vs. The Ghost Hunting party 

To say that Vlad and Dark Danny were going down was pretty much a given now. The two evil ghosts were facing against an army of good guys

Liemz and Shadowcobra took point as they were the most powerful, aside from Ichigo Phantom who was in the same room.

"We suggest that you leave now Vlad and never come back to Amity Park unless it's for business or a threat that Danny needs to hear about, but as for you, Dark Danny…" Shadowcobra stated to the evil ghost as he left it to the Agent.

"…You are too dangerous to exist on this plane and I doubt there is a prison that could hold you for the rest of your afterlife. Therefore, it's with a heavy heart that I send you on to Hell and tell my good friend to put you near the ninth circle of Hell where you will be punished for betraying humanity," Liemz stated with no malice in his voice as he looked directly at Dark Danny knowing that it will be one hell of a fight and this was only a formality.

"Who is this friend of yours?" Vlad asked out of curiosity.

"One Kyosuke Dante, Soultaker. He has been waiting for Dark Danny ever since he heard from Clockwork," Liemz told them straight.

"Well then since that much is going to happen I guess that I need to have some even more power., Dark Danny said as he spoke into his sword. "Rise Alucard."

Energy exploded as shadows wrapped around Dark Danny. When the shadows subsided, he was now dressed in a trench coat that was pure black. His gloves were white and he wore a black fedora, which he tipped.

"Time to flee and fight another day," said Vlad in a sing song voice before he flew away while the others faced down the new creep.

"Would this be a problem Rukia?" Shadow asked her as she rubbed her wrists.

"It's no different from Ichigo's Ban Kai, I think," Rukia stated as she backed away, feeling the demonic aura.

"Stealing my shtick is he?" Ichigo growled.

"Uh Liemz?" Shadow asked as noticed that Liemz was gritting his teeth.

"This has gotten tougher than I thought," Liemz told Shadow with anger in his voice. "Do me a favor and spell Alucard backwards."

"D. R. A. C. U. L. A…..oh you have to be blooding joking!" Shadow then noticed as he backed away. "Guys, back off, this has become much worse than what we had expected.

"No kidding." Ichigo told Shadow.

"No he means that we are in for a long fight," Liemz told him before he held out his arms. "BUZZ SAW MODE!" The lion claws extended and spread apart in four points then they started spinning like buzz saws.

"Do you think that is going to matter now if you change the blades to do something else?" Dark Danny sneered.

"Of course not…It's going the make things a little more interesting but then again having," Liemz growled as he stood with his left arm up and away and his right down and forward.

Ichigo took hold of the left side of Liemz's back as Shadow took hold of the right.

"So you fools still want to face me?" Dark Danny laughed as he sent what looked to be a thousand black bats.

The group held together as they started fighting off the bats and dispelling them off.

It was by then that Shadow out of the corner of his eye saw that there was a fatal flaw in Dark Danny's Zanpakuto…

"Say I may have found a 'chink in his armor'. When its in use, it leaves the body and it certainly doesn't make the user invulnerable, just a little harder to kill,." Shadow informed the other two who were slashing the other bats.

"I'm seeing a few problems with this plan though," pointed out Liemz. "He's re-growing at will and to make things worse…They're after the others!"

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" Ichigo shouted as he phased into the floor and came out about five feet behind the rest of the gang before he inhaled then emitted a loud scream.

"Oh bugger," Shadow muttered as he drew a card from his deck. "Guard Vent: Cobra Shield!"

The shield went up and covered both Shadow and Liemz as he had already retracted his claws and started loading his side arm with some bullets and the Ghostly Wail firing and taking out all the bats before they reformed on Dark Danny.

Dark Danny was thrown back as he then flew back up and landed in front of them. Danny and Ichigo separated since the Ghostly Wail had exhausted them both.

"I'm not through yet," Dark Danny told them as he formed his Zanpakuto into what appeared to be a dog with many eyes and razor sharp teeth.

"Oh yes you are," Liemz said as he took aim with his gun. "DARKNESS: BLACK HOLE BULLET!" The gun fired a slow moving ball of black energy that stopped in front of the monster hound. The hound soon was in fear as it was sucked into the hole before it shot back at Liemz, who seemed to feel some of the recoiling pain afterward.

"YOU…" Dark Danny said as he flew towards the duo.

"Yeah **me**," Liemz said weakly as he drew up his gun again and fired twice at the monster. "ANGEL BULLETS!"

The monster was thrown back to the wall and paralyzed as Liemz and Shadowcobra readied their final attack.

Shadow slid the card into his scepter. "Final Vent."

Liemz cupped his hands to the lion mouth of the chest armor as he focused his energies.

Genosnaker slithered behind Shadowcbra and he jumped only to be propelled as he kicked down with his final attack

"GENOCIDE CRUSHER!"

The energies were full as Liemz finished powering up his attack and fired

"LIONHEART ROARING BLASTER!"

Shadow kicked at Dark Danny rapidly, pealing away whatever protection he had with his acidic and venomous kicks before Liemz's blast finished him off.

"NOOOOOOO!" Dark Danny screamed as he was then taken to Hell.

"It's over," Liemz told everyone as he dissolved his armor to what he was wearing previously. "Let's just get out of here and I'll explain everything to you and somewhat I'm going to break the rules."

They soon all got in the vehicles. Some of them were just too tired to fly or to do anything else at the moment. So they all went on for the long ride home to Amity Park with out any stops.

To fill in for the enjoyment of Desmond, Liemz told him from the beginning.

"You know I'm strong enough to destroy the Earth but I'm not authorized to go and use the power that I acquired after all these 13 years. It started when I was in my teens as I was waiting in July with my best friend Brad while we were skating…"

Liemz or should I say Antonitis 'Ant' Fenton McCrown, had a life akin to the opinion of Desmond…himself. He lost and loved, gained power, joined the dark side, but all it did was make him stronger.

Hell, he was even married for six years and after this year he was going to settle down and start a family this time. He lost someone dear to him as well and went to a side that was much like Yoshido's, but more relaxed and business like. It was there he had received the mask.

After a little bit he had returned to his friends but he was on watch as he understood why they didn't trust him like before. It took him several months to gain their trust back and soon the status quo returned with a few new bonuses.

He and his friends soon afterwards grew more powerful and they earned the right to actually come full circle with their lives. Ant had proposed and married to the girl he laid eyes on since he first met her during his first year and all his friends did as well as they were all living their lives better.

"So what was your mission here?" Desmond asked in the Taurus that had its hologram reinstated.

"I was to make first contact with a certain Goth kid who was to be facing off in what I like to call a 'Highlander-like Game'…someone who was destined to have an effect on the world," chuckled Ant as he kept his eyes on the road.

"'Highlander'?" Desmond asked with a confused look on his face.

"In another world, 'Immortals' fight each other in order to become 'The One', but this game of theirs raged on for centuries. Anyway, the man I was looking for was you and you were tested," Ant said with a smug smile. This came to as a shock to Desmond. "You have done well in testing Danny, who we rated a Street leveler, but I'm grateful that you tested yourself. That saves me the time to fight and test you myself," Ant told him with both eyes on the road as he then called out to Thantosos, "You drive now."

"What do you mean?" Desmond's eyes narrowed as Ant reclined in his seat.

"I mean that I didn't have to test you because how you fought and conversed with me last night. I find you acceptable to be a suitable liaison between the Dragon Force and Smart Brain…" Ant told him then muttered, "However, may I dislike the name of that company."

"What's wrong with the name?" Desmond asked him.

"Another Universe I bumped into had this company with the same name that was planning the extinction of the human race," Ant told him with a grim face.

"And I'm going to be a liaison between your group and mine?" Desmond questioned.

"That's up to you, but right now I want some sleep," Ant said as he closed his eyes to sleep.

"You better explain it tomorrow to me or else I'm going to say no," Desmond muttered.

"You really want to know don't you?" Ant gave a small smirk with one eye cracked open.

"Yes I do." Desmond told him.

"You are a Zodiac Knight and an operative of a company not to mention a part of the Deathtron Secret Police. You're also someone who needs to get out of a certain relationship."

"Alright, you made your point and what do you purpose to give me and Smart Brain?" Desmond asked him.

"One a communication device to call us when you need our brand of help, some defensive hardware and one holo-date to get you out of the problem you're in," Ant told him while leaning up and taking out a wrist device and a small device that had a small pad and a small vent. "Here you go," he told Desmond as he handed him the two items. "The holo-emitter is programmed to my specifications and don't worry too much about it. I may be, as you see me, insane but I do have a mind and you might be a little attracted by your date."

"Why do all this? Why contact me of all people? Why put up a façade?" Desmond asked him.

"I'm the guy on first contact duty. I'm to go in and meet the heroes and help them out while the others are setting up the foothold in the universe. When our cover is blown we kick the other guy's ass and then explain everything we know of the Dragon Force as we are allowed to say," Ant explained. "Listen, it's a long road so let's just get some sleep."


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday, the Homecoming Dance.

That evening, the once weary ghost hunters had gotten a good long rest as they all came to the school. It was the night of the Homecoming dance and the dance was to be held in the Gym. Yet, one person wasn't there yet.

Neither was Ant, or whoever he was pretending to be.

Desmond's party came in a limo. Although the other groups were surprised that came in since it wasn't even the prom. What was worse was the group that came out were wearing tuxes and very ornate dresses.

Desmond was wearing a tux with a purple tie and sash as he walked with his date, a woman who was petite, wearing a long black dress and had grey skin with violet eyes and soft red hair that went down to just about below her neck.

Ichigo came in next wearing a standard tux with a red rose on his right breast as he escorted out Rukia, who looked absolutely stunning in a sapphire blue dress that hung form one shoulder.

Before they went to the school, Ichigo nearly lost his footing, not to mention was starting to get a nosebleed. Rukia looked so beautiful (and sexy) to him that he nearly had to run to his room to prevent her from seeing his nosebleed.

The next two that came out were Danny and Sam. Danny wore a tux with a dark green tie as a red rose was on his lapel pocket. Sam was wearing something very familiar to Danny. She was wearing the same dress that she wore a while back. She was practically glowing now, despite the fact that she was wearing a dress she had once wore.

The next two that came out were Ryan and a woman that looked strangely familiar. He wore a tux with a purple bow tie. His date had her hair down in a ponytail. Her long hair was as red as a hot flame with sapphire eyes that flashed with their own inner fire. Her dress was a lime green that hung on her shoulders by spaghetti strings.

The next, and final, pair to come out was Valerie who was in a beautiful orange halter dress, followed by Tucker, who wore his tux only with his favorite hat on as well.

"Has anyone seen Mr. Earp or Mr. McCrown yet?" Danny asked them although knowing fully well that they were one and the same.

"According to my memory banks he's going do something special for you guys tonight," Desmond's date told them with a deadpanned voice.

"I really hope that guy doesn't pull anything funny," Ichigo growled as he walked with Rukia.

"Just calm down Ichigo," Rukia told him as she patted his arm.

"I'm just worried that he's going to take you away," Ichigo muttered as he looked away, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"If he does then you just have to beat him so hard that he cries to his mother," Rukia said, pulling him towards her face as he chuckled.

"Yeah I guess I can do that much." Ichigo turned to her with a small smirk as they continued to walk.

They soon all entered the gym that had a stage set up with a DJ table. All the students were conversing with each other.

"You know who's supposed to be playing tonight, right?" Danny asked Desmond with an eyebrow cocked.

"I thought Smart Brain Corporation would supply the entertainment, but like what happened with the new wing and repairs…We were beaten to it." Desmond hissed as he suggested who might have beaten his company.

"Who exactly beat Smart Brain to it?" Sam asked with a curious face on. "My parents wouldn't have done this."

"The company is called Delta Construction Company, a part of Delta Enterprises," Desmond told them as he relaxed a little and quickly calmed himself.

"Hey!" The form of Peter Earp wearing a Looney Toons tie and a white shirt approached them in a half jog.

"Mr. Earp where is Mr. McCrown?" Desmond inquired with his foot tapping. He was giving Mr. Earp a venomous glare.

"Besides getting lost on the walk of life, Mr. Crown has respectfully requested that you pay attention to the stage," Mr. Earp told the group before going back to his monitoring duty. He then paused and turned to say to them. "Oh, before I forget, I apologize for my company for muscling in on you guys. But, let me remind you of two things; 1: you guys hardly have any competition besides Lex Corp, Wayne Enterprises and Microsoft…and we need the public face to say that we're a normal super company."

"Ok…I can see, but why do it at all?" Desmond asked him. "Why put up such a farce?"

"Didn't you hear a word that I just said from my mouth?" Mr. Earp told him shaking his head. "Geeze…I wish that I could say more but that's all my programming allowed me to tell you guys."

"You're a hologram aren't you?" Desmond realized as he looked at Mr. Earp. He and the others had sorta figured it out when he said 'programming'.

"Yes…" Mr. Earp told him with a sigh as he then grumbled and walked away. "Stupid power reading auras. Ngh."

"What did he mean by looking to the stage?" Tucker asked as Mr. Lancer took the stage as he looked to the students.

He still wore that horrendous Tie and blue short sleeved shirt. "Well hello students and welcome to this year's Homecoming dance as we celebrate our win against those Lakeland Lakers of LaGrange!"

That got whoops and hollers, especially from the smaller group who was out in Winsconsin at the time.

"And without further ado….I would like to welcome…The ROCKIN' ROBINS!" He said aloud as a group of eight people dressed in black suits, ties, sunglasses and fedoras walked in and took their places where their instruments were. Soft jazz music began to emanate from the speakers as the band took their place. They looked like jazz musicians, or the Blues Brothers. They were made up of four men and four women. One was a redhead with shoulder length hair, another with brown hair that seemed to be tucked up, another with dreadlocks, another with a black ponytail, another with untamed black hair, another with long blonde hair, one with short blonde hair and one with curly black hair.

The music stopped as the group took their instruments up the stage, took off their fedoras and sunglasses, revealing who they were. This caused Ichigo to groan.

"What's this all about?" Rukia asked him with an amused smirk.

"He was singing off key when we were going out to the forest to stop those Hollows," Ichigo told her just praying that Ant wasn't going to sing and instead play some instrumentals.

"He can't be that bad," Rukia told him as he plugged his ears with his fingers already.

About then Ant who was the front man put on his guitar as the others in his group took a hold of their instruments. The large African American with the dreadlocks started with what sounded like. "WO WO!"

The one on the keyboard started to play a few notes till the sound came again. He repeated the few notes over and over. Ant was beginning to sing some of the lyrics.

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed _

Everyone started to feel the electricity of the music as the song soon gotten to the lyrics and the lead didn't sound like he was a strangled cat.

The crowd then began to dance a little to the music in a slow fashion.

Rukia pulled herself closer to Ichigo who was holding his fingers in his ears and put her arms around his neck and kissed him little.

_  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud_

The kiss sent so many neurons and nerves firing through Ichigo's body that he instantly went on autopilot and immediately went along for the ride as the kiss deepened with both their tongues massaging each other slowly.

The others ignored it as the two resident Shinigami broke away and smiled a little sheepishly as they started to dance.

The drummer with slate black hair in a pony tail and violet eyes slammed his drumsticks into the drums as they started into the chorus that the other band members started with their instruments.

_  
It's my life  
It's now or never  
_

Desmond saw Paulina coming towards him so he took his Holo date and started dancing with her with the others.

Paulina did see the action. She fumed for a moment but then saw this stud with the blonde hair in crew cut with a Letterman jacket on.

_I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
_

The lead man sang as the rest of the band provided the chorus.

Both Sam and Danny were entertained by it as they danced to the haunting tune of it.

The two animals on the scene were Ryan and his date Amber who were making all the moves that made most of the jocks in the room feel a little inadequate as they both couldn't get their hands off each other.

"I got to thank Smart Brain for having those connections. This Gigai has brought out the old me. Well the one that was alive anyway." Amber, as if you haven't guessed it, was Ember who looked really hot in her new artificial body.

"I should give him a fruit basket after this," Ryan told her as he kissed her neck.

"Getting fresh already and I haven't even found where you live at."

_My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life_

The band slowed down and went back to the same tempo and melody before it went into the refrain.

_This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
_

Sam and Danny had been dancing and holding each other close. They whispered something to each other that no one, except those close enough or with acute hearing, could make out.

Desmond chuckled at the sight of it as he danced with his own partner.

"What's so funny?" his date asked dryly.

_Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks_

"I just wish I could find someone like they have." Desmond told her.

"Maybe you will." She told him as she dance with him more closely.

_It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life  
_

The song then went into a small musical interlude as the blonde with the crew cut started to play a small solo.

The gym then stopped as Ant picked up the mic letting his guitar hang loosely at his side.

_Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down  
_

Then he lend out his and to stop the others playing as he motioned to the crowd to sing this part.

_It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever   
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
_

The band resumed their playing and sang altogether one last time…

_It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever   
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!_

The crowd then cheered as the band members congratulated themselves. Ant then raised his hand in a gesture for a little bit more quiet so he could speak.

"Hello Casper High and Congrats!" He yelled to the crowd as they responded in turn with a great fervor then he raised his hands again to quiet down the crowd. "Anyway I need a few volunteers for the next song as it is a slow one and I'm thinking of your very own Desmond Amakusa and Ryan Kazama to come to the stage."

The Knight and Vizard looked at each other as they went towards the stage with a small scowl forming on Desmond's face as he walked up to Ant. Ryan seemed to be on cloud nine. (Wonder why?)

"Alright, what do you want?" Desmond hissed at Ant that Ant visibly flinched a little.

Ant put his and over the mic and asked the two: "Do you two know 'All for Love'?"

"Huh?" Desmond asked, stupefied at such a suggestion.

"I know it," Ryan told him with a smile on his face.

"Sarah, give him your guitar for right now…I'll join you soon on the dance floor in a little bit," Ant told the redhead who he then turned to peck a little on her cheek.

"Certainly," she told him with a smirk and her British accent.

"I want the three of us to sing this song ok?" Ant told Desmond after Sarah gave Ryan her bass.

"Ok I know it," Desmond told him, surrendering

"Nice and here's a piece of advice don't ever give up alright?" Ant told him as he gestured to the large blonde man with the crew cut hairstyle with another electric guitar. "Johnny, please give your guitar to Desmond now."

"Fine," Johnny told him as he gave it to Desmond. "Don't worry he annoys me too."

Desmond rolled his eyes, "Glad to know someone who shares the same feeling."

Ant asked the two, "Okay, you two ready?"

"Ready," Ryan smiled.

"Whatever…" Desmond said.

"Alright, everyone, this particular song is one that is very heartfelt and it's one of my favorites," Ant said as he cued the chocolate skinned female to start with a soft melody as the drummer started with his part.

The guys on guitars started to play as Ant cued Ryan to start off.

_When it's love you give_

Then he let Desmond have the next line.

_(I'll be a man of good faith.)  
_

Ryan then sang the next line.

_Then in love you live._

Then they alternated once again.

_(I'll make a stand. I won't break.)_

Now they all sang together in harmony.

The couples all got together as they felt that it was for the slow dance.

_I'll be the rock you can build on,  
Be there when you're old,  
To have and to hold._

Then he motioned for Desmond to take up the next line as he took the second and forth of the stanza.

_When there's love inside  
(I swear I'll always be strong.)  
Then there's a reason why.  
(I'll prove to you we belong.)_

Then they regrouped together as they sang the next one as they resumed alternating between the last two lines.

_I'll be the wall that protects you  
From the wind and the rain,  
From the hurt and pain.  
_

This is when the drummer and the rest of the band took up their parts in the refrain. The person at the DJ table put on the fog machine and turned on the red lights that gave the trio a soft hue.

Then Ant took up the first few words as he was followed by Desmond for a few words as Ryan jumped in at the last few and sang out the third line.

_Let's make it all for one and all for love.  
Let the one you hold be the one you want,  
The one you need,  
'Cause when it's all for one it's one for all.  
When there's someone that should know  
Then just let your feelings show  
And make it all for one and all for love._

As things settled in the music part…Danny and Sam held each other very close.

"You know Sam…I thought that I almost lost you when you got captured," Danny told her.

"Come off it Danny. We're here and Vlad will be thinking twice before coming back," Sam told him with a smile.

"Why? I mean that…" Danny was going to say before he was pulled into a deep kiss.

"Because you are my boyfriend Danny and you would kill about anyone who would dare harm me," Sam told him looking deeply into his eyes. She had admitted that Danny was her boyfriend. Desmond saw this and smiled

'_Perfect_.'

"I truly love you, Sam," Danny told her as he kissed her.

The next verse started with Ant singing the first line and Ryan singing the alternate line as they all collaborated on the fifth and Ryan then taking the sixth with Ant singing the last line.

_When it's love you make  
(I'll be the fire in your night.)  
Then it's love you take.  
(I will defend, I will fight.)  
I'll be there when you need me.  
When honor's at stake,  
This vow I will make_:

Then with Ryan starting the line with Desmond continuing and Ant for the ending sang the refrain.

_That it's all for one and all for love.  
Let the one be the one you want,  
The one you need,  
'Cause when it's all for one it's one for all.  
When there's someone that should know  
Then just let your feelings show  
And make it all for one and all for love.  
_

Then the music continued with the next stanza. As that was happening both Amber and Sarah started girl-talking.

"So when did you first notice that you loved someone?" Amber asked Sarah while they were on a couple of seats watching the boys sing.

"It was thirteen years ago when this boy with a cast on his left arm and an eye patch on his left eye," Sarah reminisced looking to the ceiling of the gym. "He was a little foolish and wanted nothing more but to go out and see if he could make his dead parents proud of him."

"What happened to them?" Amber asked her.

"They were murdered as he couldn't do anything," Sarah replied with a tear in her eye.

"Ouch."

"Ouch indeed, not to mention he had to say good bye to his girlfriend who was holding a monster for him to get a clear shot at it," Sarah told her with her head down low.

"Double ouch…Wait a minute…his left arm?" Amber said then asked as she noted that Ant's left arm came off during the fight with the Arrancars.

"Yes his arm was cut off initially and nearly destroyed during the fighting against a Company of Soul Demons and their leaders the lead Soul Demon, Kyubbi and the Crane."

"Now I feel real bad for him as I only knew that asshole of a manager."

"Don't feel bad …sometimes God gives us all a few lessons to live by," Sarah told her as she patted her back.

_Don't lay our love to rest  
'Cause we could stand up to your test.  
We got everything and more than we had planned,  
More than the rivers that run the land.  
We've got it all in our hands_.

Then Ryan took off with great guitar solo that was out done by Desmond who was both done in as Ant gave them the message, 'Play nice boys', did his own. Then it all went back as they all sang the last few lines but ended with Ant singing the first par of the last line with all of them finishing behind him.

_  
Now it's all for one and all for love.  
(It's all for love.)  
Let the one you hold be the one you want,  
The one you need,  
'Cause when it's all for one it's one for all.  
(It's one for all.)  
When there's someone that should know  
Then just let your feelings show.  
When there's someone that you want,  
When there's someone that you need  
Let's make it all, all for one and all for love._

The crowd then applauded at the three as Ant waved them off and motioned for Sarah and Johnny to get back to the stage but not take up their instruments.

"Thank you for the moment folks but me and my band would like to take a break for a few moments so that we can recharge for a moment," Ant told them as he took put down his guitar.

After that statement Ant and his band went down on to the floor as he promptly sat down somewhere comfortable.

"Oh holy mother of god…" Ant said aloud as he flopped on the seat.

"What's the matter here?" Desmond said as he walked up to Ant.

"I guess you never put your heart and soul into anything like that?" Ant told him as he took out bottle of water out of his blazer and took a few sips.

"What do you mean by that?"

"My mom told me when you play a song…in order to play it in which people would say it's damn awesome you put your heart and soul to it and make your instrument sound excellent. I was making you two guys' instruments sound great at how much I put into each note," He said while taking his left arm and wiping across his forehead.

"Yeah right," Desmond dismissed, even though it was highly possible.

"I'm serious and you were too busy making sure that you were playing the piece right," Ant told him, taking another sip. "If you want to see that... Call in the Mutt and Dragon and we'll have ourselves a little battle of the bands."

"Winner gets to play here next year at their next homecoming?" Desmond's eyes narrowed.

"No…One takes lessons from the other," Ant told him simply as he stood up. "Your friends should be here any moment as they were finished with their business in New York, Orchid Bay and Tremorton…I'll be walking around for a little bit."

"We shall see who's the better of the two."

_A Few minutes Latar…_(A/N: Stuffs French Narrator into a Garbage Disposal You didn't see anything.)

Leo, Tazuka and Takada arrived after getting their tuxes and heading to Casper High without dates. They walked in a little hurriedly as they met up with Desmond.

"What's up Desmond? Last we heard you were doing alright alone here," Leo told him as he flicked his hair a little. Leo was a medium sized man with braided auburn hair and green eyes as he noticed that something was amiss.

"You sounded urgent," added the clairvoyant Knight of Pisces, Tazuka. His short black hair was neatly combed. His brown eyes seemed passive as he flipped a coin.

"And you had your deck stolen and had to follow his lead," chuckled Takada.

"Watch it, mutt, or else I'll have you dropped off in Seacouver and tell the Headhunters to come after your head," Desmond hissed as he gestured to the band that was remounting the stage. "That is our target in a little 'Battle of the Bands' contest. I'm telling you he's ruthless and clever. He would stop at nothing to see that we are made to look like fools."

"Uh…Desmond you need to calm down now," Leo told him as he was surprised how angry his usually cool friend was and how things were ironic for himself to be the cool one in this.

"Why's that?" Desmond asked

"He's right behind you," Tazuka pointed. Takada laughed as he was rolling on the floor.

Desmond visibly straightened in that statement as he turned around and saw Ant with a grin and a waving his hand.

"Hiya."

"Hi yourself," Leo told him as he saw almost the same hair.

"Well anyway…already chosen your song yet, boys?" Ant asked them as he got them into a huddle.

"No we haven't," Desmond told him with another hiss.

"Seriously, I want you guys to perform first…I can't see you guys and see where you are at least after you play," Ant told them after seeing them and leaving them to huddle.

"So is that the guy who had to get 'Citybuster level authorization approval'?" Tazuka asked about him.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Desmond told his compatriot.

"I don't know about you but he seems ok," Leo offered as was grabbed by his collar and lifted up.

"I may respect your opinion but I really don't like him," Desmond told him straight up.

"He was that way towards me the first time I met him."

The quartet then turned to face him as the saw a large man again with the blonde crew cut and brown eyes.

"Why hello Johnny-san," Desmond told him as he backed off visibly a little bit.

"Nice to actually meet the guys that Ant was to watch over for a moment," Johnny told them as he pocketed his hands. "Now, I know my commander isn't the most pleasant guy to have around but he did mean what he said about losing someone back when he started."

"And pray tell who might that be?" Desmond asked him.

"On a mission he was forced to shoot a guy who would remove all humans on a planet if he didn't shoot him then. Another problem was that the target would anticipate when he was going to shoot and deflect his bullets. That was then that his girlfriend at the time grabbed the bastard and had him in an full nelson and told him to shoot…Ant needed to use his best attack which was the 'Citybuster' level and shot him. The explosion hit as Ant was blown back by the shockwave of the blast and was rescued, but the damage was done as he left the Dragon Force temporarily to join the Freelancers for three months. So believe me that he's no rookie," Johnny told him straight up. "I may dislike his attitude but he tries his hardest to put up a façade that he isn't angry or sad that we don't see him lose his self control and see that he finds a way to make sure everyone is happy or that justice is done no matter how it pains his heart."

"How many people died around him?" Desmond asked as he held his head down low.

"His parents, his twin brothers he had to kill, the girlfriend I mentioned and a few more friends," Johnny said darkly. "He told me after this mission he's filing for stationed life on one of our frontier stations where he would monitor the universe and would be a kind of halfway house for those who need to live somewhere or those who are destined to live in interesting times to work at."

"It appears that he never really leaves his job," Desmond mused to himself.

"He really doesn't leave it for a second as he is going to also plan to settle down while he is at it and raise some kids from what he told me," Johnny told him shaking his head. "At least I'm in more of a position to do it as I'm a lawyer in New York City here in this universe."

"So you suggest that we hang out with you?" Desmond asked him.

"Hell no…Ant might welcome it but not me," Johnny told him as he walked back to his friends.

"Apparently, Ant can get to anyone somehow," Takada smiled as he turned towards Desmond, "Even you."

"Mutt, I'm going to rearrange your face!" Desmond hissed at him.

"Apparently he has his secrets to bear," Leo mused for a moment as he smirked at the guy with long corded hair who was drinking the punch.

Desmond, even more mad, grabbed both Leo and Takada by the bowties and walked/dragged them up to Ant and told him: "We'll be doing All American Rejects' Song: Dirty little Secret." Tazuka followed close behind. He was just happy to see them working great together as he felt his time on earth was growning to an end, so he wasn't needed.

"Ok the stage is yours for the moment. So, I'll join you in a bit," Ant told them with a smile as he took down his drink. "What's the song?"

"Dirty Little Secret," Tazuka told him plainly.

"Alright. I'll escort you guys up to the stage then," Ant told them with a smirk as he escorted them all up the stairs and to the stage. Tazuka stayed in the crowd, wanting to see his friends play.

"Alright everyone, welcome back and tonight we'll have ourselves a battle of the bands with the Rockin' Robins in one corner and Your very own Desmond Amakusa's band, The Knights."

The crowd cheered. "Anyway, tonight they'll be performing Dirty Little Secret so I suggest that you get yourselves ready for this Quartet!" Ant told them before jumping off the stage and rejoining Sarah.

"Alright Knights, let's hit it," Desmond said as the band started simultaneously with a rhythm that had a little bit of angst involved. Desmond was on the guitar, Tazuka on Keyboard, Takada on bass and finally Leo on the drums. Desmond then started…

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

Then Takada started to sing along with Desmond.

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?_

The crowd then began to swing as Ant was analyzing the Knights' power levels and when he was finished he joined his wife as they started to dance to the song.

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

Then Leo picked up the tempo while hitting the drumstick on the cymbal.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?_

Then the melody changed as Leo continued with now focusing the two drums mounted on the Bass.

_The way she feels inside (inside)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

_These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)_

_And all I've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this line back_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret)_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?_

_Who has to know?_

The song ended as it faded out suddenly leaving the kids cheering. Ant and his group were clapping with semi small grins that suspiciously looked like evil smiles that put Tazuka into a vision of pure and unadulterated 'Ah Crap'. Tazuka then walked off to meet Desmond before he done something stupid.

As the Knights stepped down the stairs and were met by the Robins who were gathered there.

The black haired one looked to Leo and said. " Not bad on the snare and Cymbals there."

Sarah noticed the perverted look in Takada's eyes as she blushed to distract him while three women proceded to punch him to the ground.

"Ohhh…Someone hopefully better get that guy some Ice." The large muscled African American said as he laughed his head off with his dreadlocks swinging.

"Aparently someone has to be the 'Will Smith' of the group." Tazuka smirked as he crossed his arms.

"You should see him in a 'parody universe' he has to comment on something." Johnny told him.

"Well I hope you guys are ready for your lesson. We all decided to do 'The Heart of Rock and Roll' from Huey Lewis and the News." Ant smiled.

"Wait a minute a big Band ensemble?" Desmond asked as he was shocked.

"Yes and you better be prepared." Ant said with a evil smirk as his band stepped up to the the stage.

"Alright everyone, well be doing an old classic but first…I need to say a small prayer." Ant said as he signaled to the others to get out the Brass and other instruments for this and to put on the hat and sunglasses once more.

Then he went into a prayer likeness as a blue light hit him from the window as he prayed.

Tazuka was given another vision of someone dressed similarly like the Robins but they were only two as he discovered what the light was.

"Desmond I think we were a scotch out of our league here." Tazuka reported as he looked at the light. "He just called Kami and he's given the blessing to kick our musical ass."

Then a Electric Guitar and Drum started off with the Electric Guitar playing one note as the Drummer was using the bass to sound like a heart beat as it soon changed over to some brass and keyboard.

Then Ant Sang out as he grabed the mic stand.

_New york, new york, is everything they say  
And no place that i'd rather be  
Where else can you do a half a million things  
All at a quarter to three  
When they palt their music, ooh that modern music  
They like it with a lot of style  
But t's still that same old back beat rhythm  
That really drives 'em wild_

Then those who had their instruments in their hands now sang out as the Teens had an uncontrollable urge to dance…but it wasn't a bad urge as it felt right. Even the Knights were not immune. They all started dancing to the tune but sadly Tazuka frowned that he wasn't with Eri that night as she was back in Japan. Try as he might he couldn't go away as he was swept into the music.

"Troublesome…Very Troublesome." Desmond said aloud as he couldn't control himself.

To the other couples like Ichigo and Rukia who were treated to dance to being something natural.

"What is this brand of music? It's sounds very happy but not as haunting as their first song?" Rukia comented as she was treated to a throw in the air as she was caught by Ichigo who then proceeded to jump up himself.

"That first song was more for fighting as this one is about having fun and having no cares to speak of.." Ichigo told her as he landed back down surprised there were others joining him in jumping higher than they physically could.

Danny and Sam were enjoying themselves as well as they looked to see both Ryan and Ember tearing it up.

"Horny Kids…" Those two muttered as Danny now embraced his girlfriends lifestyle.

Then the chorus with the lead singing….

_They say the heart of rock and roll is still beating  
And from what i've seen i believe 'em  
Now the old boy may be barely breathing  
But the heart of rock and roll is still beating_

The Drummer continued as it went into the next verse…

_La, hollywood, and the sunset strip  
Is something everyone should see  
Neon lights and the pretty pretty girls  
All dressed so scantily  
When they play their music  
That hard rock music  
They like it with a lot of flash  
But it's still that same old back beat rhythm_

_That really kicks 'em in the_

_They say the heart of rock and roll is still beating  
And from what i've seen i believe 'em  
Now the old boy may be barely breathing  
But the heart of rock and roll is still beating_

Now instead of the original melody it started into another verse…

_Dc, san antone and the liberty town, boston and baton rouge  
Tulsa, austin, oklahoma city, seattle, san francisco, too  
Everywhere there's music, real live music, bands with a million styles  
But it's still that some old rock and roll music  
That really drives 'em wild_

Then it hit the instrumental part as the Brass started to play by them selves aided by the drums. Then came the harmonica played by the African American.

Sadly, that all came to a crashing end as a fiend that looked like he was off to start a small war in Africa arrived by crashing into a window.

"I suggest you mortals all run now." Skulker told them all as he fired before the table where the punch was (although that came as a blessing in disguise as it was spiked by a certain Letterman Jacket wearing punk.) exploded.

The crowd then ran out leaving twenty individuals and out of them only 8 were a little mad.

"Alright Skulker you want a fight you got one with us." Danny cried out as he stepped but was stopped when Skulker fired a blast before he could transform.

"I am not here for you Ghostboy." Skulker stated. "I'am only here for the Vampangel."

"Too bad that won't be happening as you are going to not ever try a stunt like that and actually stay away from them." Ant told him evenly as he looked at Skulker.

"Now why should I do that?"

"For one: There is too many of us here; I mean did you really expect for us to be not prepared for a measly ghost like you?"

"Uh…Um…"

"I thought you might have been smarter than that but on to reason two…You didn't know what your enemy is capable of either didn't you?"

"Could you keep it down…"

"No because if anyone is watching they will be handled accordingly by a few friends from New York that my friend," Ant said as he gestured with his head towards Johnny who also smiled at the situation. "Made contact with a agency that specializes in cover ups so you should be safe for now from the big bad and very Incompetent Men in White and as for reason three…Let me show you."

Ant then concentrated a little in to his arm that dropped out a small capsule out as he pressed the button and threw it to a open spot where it exploded as Ant muttered " Thank you Bulma." Where it revealed a trunk.

Ant walked over and opened to reveal what appeared to be back packs of some sort with a shoe box attachment to the straps with a meter of some sort with attenas.

"These here are Proton Packs which powers these rifle like sticks that are attached. These things have been known to take down Apocolypses."

A loud gulp could be heard from Skulker when he heard those words.

"These weapons were initially were intended to be against ghosts amazingly enough so that means…" Ant said as he and his band put on the gear and looked at Skulker. "You have 5 seconds to get back to the Ghost Zone before we haul your ass there."

"Uh can we talk about this?"

"No." Ant said as he started with. " One One thousand."

"This shall not be the last you hear from me." Skulker stated as he soon flew off as Ant and his gang took off after him leaping to the window and clearing it.

"Uh…Amber." Ant said before he left.

"What is it 'Old School'?" Amber stated.

"I suggest that you and Ryan play a small Song to wrap this night up alright and I suggest 'Almost Paradise' if you don't mind?" Ant told her.

"We need a band to play that."

"I thought you had an Entourage for that?"

"Alright but I better get paid." Amber said as she and Ryan went on stage and summoned her band as they started to play a slow song started with the Keyboard which was now played by one of 'Amber's' band along with other spots. Then it slowly began with Ryan starting off singing…

_I thought that dreams belonged to other men  
'cause each time i got close  
They'd fall apart again  
_

Slowly those who had dates (or Holo Dates) started to dance to the tune.

_I feared my heart would beat in secrecy  
I faced the nights alone  
_

Amber Then started on the song slowly with her guitar. Then they sang the next stanza together.

_Oh, how could i have known  
That all my life i only needed you?_

Then with both guitars going off into a small solos, the song and tempo changed as

the band came together for the first chorus…

_Whoa  
Almost paradise  
We're knockin' on heaven's door  
Almost paradise  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that i can see forever in your eyes  
Paradise_

It then switched back to it's normal phase as Jack and Maddie stood outside the doors to the gymnasium as they fulfilled they're roles as Chaperones, listening to the song.

"This Ant guy maybe nuts, but he does bring back some memories." Jack sighed.

"Yes dear. Who knew he would know the song we had playing at our wedding?" Maddie looked on in a questioning look.

"That and those anti-ghost weapons that looked like something similar that Professor Spengler had once in college." Jack commented as he tried to remember why his old professor was kicked out of the college.

"Of course they were his inventions and he was always a little more destructive than we were but I didn't think that Venkman was too enthused with the idea."

"On the other hand, we could have ended up with Stantz."

Both visibly shuddered at that name.

_It seems like perfect love's so hard to find  
I'd almost given up  
You must have read my mind_

The song was then transferred over to Amber as she walked closer to Ryan. They sang the last parts of the song together.

_And all these dreams i saved for a rainy day  
They're finally coming true  
I'll share them all with you  
'cause now we hold the future in our hands_

_Whoa  
Almost paradise  
We're knockin' on heaven's door  
Almost paradise  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that i can see forever in your eyes  
Paradise_

Ichigo turned to Rukia as they were dancing together as he was in a thoughtful mood.

"What's with you, Ichi-kun?" She asked him as they kept each other close.

"I was wondering about your brother," Ichigo admitted.

"What about him?"

"He's the same guy who took you away and your brother," He told her. "Imagine me if someone was trying to date my sisters?"

_And in your arms salvation's not so far away  
It's getting closer  
Closer every day_

_It's almost paradise  
We're knockin' on heaven's door  
Almost paradise  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that i can see forever in your eyes  
Paradise_

_Whoa  
Almost paradise  
We're knockin' on heaven's door  
Almost paradise  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that i can see forever in your eyes  
Paradise_

_Paradise_

_Paradise_

Then, at the last moment, both Ryan and Amber kissed each other passionately on the lips as they explored each other deeply, ignoring the others as they either clapped or were in a lip lock sessions themselves.

**The End…**

**Disclaimer:** If I dared to even own any of this and laugh at the people who really did…I WOULD BE IN PRISON. Not only that but I think ZK would be as well.

So thanks for your reviews or lack of them and good night and good luck.


End file.
